Arranged Marriage
by sweetmari
Summary: "I have agreed that there is to be an arranged marriage between Tortall and Galla. And with my lack of female heirs, we; Jonathan of Conté and I have agreed that there is to be a union between our two most strongly mages" King Angus told her.
1. Chapter 1

**Arranged Marriage **

She had been summoned by the king, for what she didn't know, but the page had still lingered at her door waiting for her to be finished dressing. A royal summon was a serious matter and when receiving it one should not be fooled into thinking that one could enter before the king in warm breeches and a lose woolen shirt. Such she struggled into the one dress she had and forced it down over her body, growling and hating the light blue cotton fabric.

"Are you finished?" the page yelled at her on the other side of the door while she quickly pulled a brush through her curly brown hair. Upon noticing her image in the only mirror she had, she found that it had to be enough. The king could of cause offend her over her lack of beauty and he would, she knew, but when she returned to her work subsequent he would forget and appreciate her work with the animals of the castle.

As she opened the door she found the page standing impatient giving her a slowly startled look. She knew what he would said, but gave him a murderous look. "You do not say anything" she growled to him and tilted her head. "Didn't his highness say that it was urgent?"

The page nodded and lead the way to the throne room.

Daine entered as the master of ceremonies opened the twin doors and proclaimed her arrival. "Veralidaine Sarrasri" she turned her head to the small stocky man and wrinkled her nose at him, before taking the ten steps down into the throne room where the king of Calla ruled.

Standing alone in the middle of the room she curtsied deeply bowing her head gracefully. "Your Highness" she greeted the man sitting in the lonesome high seat. The king in front of her was the second one left of the royal line. His only heir living, not yet old enough to be present at the castle.

He acknowledged her presence without looking up from the letter he was holding in his hand. His glasses sitting dangerous low on his potato-nose. King Angus was old and with bright blue-gray eyes he looked at her over the tip of his glasses.

"Ah, Mistress Sarrasri – I have something of very importance to tell you" the king paused a long time and she was beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep or simply forgotten that she was present. She shifted her weight from one foot to another. She cleared her throat as if to bring his attention to her again.

King Angus lifted his gaze. "Where did I come from?" he asked, looking rather confused.

"You summoned me, Your Highness – can I be at your service?" Daine asked hoping to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

"Yes, actually I received a letter months ago and now another one only a few hours ago and I have given it much consideration, and I found myself agreeing with it". Another pause as the king seemed to sink into his owns thoughts yet again leaving an puzzled Daine standing waiting.

"And that is?" she asked, a bit nervous by the pause.

King Angus met her eyes calmly and she found the look unsettling. "I have agreed that there is to be an arranged marriage between Tortall and Galla. And with my lack of female heirs, we; Jonathan of Conté and I have agreed that there is to be a union between our two most strongly mages. His black robed mage and my wild mage. The man in question is on his way here and will be arriving tomorrow".

Shocked, horrified and baffled she felt her mouth fall open at the end of the talk and she was still standing gaping when King Angus waved his hands towards the two other woman present. Was he seriously considering marrying her of to someone unknown? A man that could be – she flinched at the thought – the same age as the king? Her mind was brought back from where a thousand question lingered. King Angus pointed towards the two ladies, who took a step forward.

"They will ensure that you are equipped with all the necessary things -" he looked at her shoddy dress "when it's time to meet your new husband".

What could she possible say to that? 'Thank you very much' or 'I'm delighted'? A small growl was lingering on her lips as the king dismissed her. Almost in panic she curtsied again and turned to the two ladies in waiting, who seemed to look at her as if she was some mouse the cat had dragged in. She certainly felt like that. Leaving the thrown room she swore to herself that she would make it anything but easy for the man who was coming to court. She looked down at her left hand, not noticing that she walked up the stairs, thinking what kind of ring she would be giving or if she actually would get one? A bewildered look spreed on her face; was she going to stay at the castle or would she leave the one place she had ever called home? She could also just leave, but that wouldn't solve anything. With no family, without any money – she couldn't possible live very long on the road.

Not accepting, declining or deciding anything before she had seen the man, she would do as she had been commanded by the King of Galla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"'Oh – Quit pouting! It's not that bad. Jonathan only did was he thought was going to be an excellent idea'" he was soaked through his travel cloth and he was utterly cold. He could clearly hear the voice of the Lioness repeat her words over and over again, after he had found out what his king had planned for him, without his knowledge. His departure had been rather quickly after ended up in a bad argument with his king, and not wanting to do as he was told to, he had thought of denying the royal order, but found that the sooner he left, the better. The gossip at the palace had been worse after a rumor had broken and very single ladies at court had sought him out wanting him to take one of them as his wife. He had known them all and had nearly bedded them all, but marry one of them – he would rather bid his own tongue of.

So he had left earlier then planned and traveled towards north, in what he hoped would be the right decision. He only hoped that she wouldn't be another empty headed goose or blond. He hated blonds, after everyone he had been with at the palace had been one and riding here utter alone in the middle of nowhere, he couldn't find one single thing of why he had chosen the blond woman from court. He knew one thing; they had offered themselves willingly to him and as the bachelor he was he hadn't denied them.

He could now glimpse a few light a long way and his heart did a little happy dance over the thought of being able to sleep in an comfortable bed instead of the hard, now over-wet and extremely cold ground. It would soon begin to snow. Jonathan, the king of Tortall couldn't have chosen an worse time to arrange a marriage. The winter would be coming fast here in the north and he would like to reach Corus before the snow closed the roads of.

Giving his gelding a little push with his knees he sat the horse in motion and quickly reduced the distance between himself and the castle. It wouldn't be long before the sun would disappear over the tree tops and leave him in complete darkness.

He looked up in hope that he had reached the castle an hour later, but what he found was discouraging. He was at least four hours away from the small town that surrounded the castle. Cursing low, he slowed the horse down so it wouldn't be tired.

* * *

She had sneaked from the castle later that day to visit the one true friend she had down in the small town. Rosalie was the one who understood and knew about her background, and the flight the young girl had been forced to take when her mother and grandfather had been killed by an accidentally fire.

Upon reaching the castle as an starved, dirty and hurt girl, it had been Rosalie who had taken the girl under her wings the first few years, but as Rosalie had been married and moved down into the town along with her husband, she had left a plea to the king and asked him if he could find something for the young girl to do – by that time everyone had noticed that Daine had been capable of more then just communicate with animals. The girl had also the valuable gift in healing them to, so the king had of cause accepted and giving her a room back in the royal stables. Such, she would always be near the one animals she loved the most; the horses.

She was now waving goodbye to her friend holding one screaming infant and when Daine turned her back, she couldn't help herself wrinkling her own nose. Not that she didn't like children, but she was so young to be a mother and not sure if she ever wanted to be; she began the process of climb the rise up to the castle. She was about to turn a corner when she walked briskly into a saddled horse, but with no rider on it or in sight. She slowly took hold of the reins and studied the gelding. It was strongly build and its coat was black; "Aren't you a beauty?" she called to it and the horse replied with lifting its head. Caressing its muzzle, she looked around in search of its owner and with no one in sight she turned her attention to the horse again. "Where is the person who rode you?" she asked in a very low voice. Still being gifted with the ability to speak with animals, there where some who thought her to be a demon in disguise.

The horse whinnied low showing her a picture of a black bundle laying in the other alley. Pulling the horse behind her she walked quickly and found indeed a person laying unconscious on the ground. She took hold of the heavy cloak and turned the person, founding a man soaked to the bone. It had been raining heavily the last six hours and then the cold had set in. She, herself was wearing warm and comfortable clothes, the man however was not. In the sparse light she could see his eyes flutter under his eyelids as if he had a fever.

Carefully she laid her hand on his forehead and felt how his skin burned a little. Sitting back and biting her lip, she wondered what she was going to do with him. She couldn't leave him like that; he would die during the night and she couldn't go back into town as she only knew one person and Rosalie had enough to look after as it was with her three children. The man in front of her moaned and startled her out of her thoughts in the same time as the horse behind her back pushed her forward. She glanced up to the gelding. "You are demanding a lot, you know that?" she asked tartly and looked back at the man.

As if to answer her question the gelding lowered itself to the ground as if to say; 'pull him on me and I will carry him for you'.

Daine snorted at the horse. "And where shall I put him when reaching the stables?" she asked, but rose and began to pull the man over the saddle as if he was like a sack of potatoes. She abruptly released the man as the horse pictured a bed with the man laying on it. "Ha – you must be joking, if you think that I will - " she paused as the light of a lamppost threw sparse rays of light on his face. Startled she leaned forward and looked at the man hanging over the saddle. He was younger than she thought. Lifting her shaking hand she stroke his black wet hair out of the way. With her own lips pressed into a thin line she paused a few seconds. His clothes were to richly for him being a commoner and she had noticed the purse that clinked with money.

She raised herself up and looked into the pleading eyes of the gelding. "Fine!" she said. "You win!" and with that she took hold of the reins and pulled, hoping that the guards of the castle wouldn't ask any question – she wasn't in the mood to answer them anyway.

The guards wasn't a problem. As always they only threw her one look and opened the gates to let her in. Growling over the situation she pulled the gelding into the stable and into the nearest stall to her room. Inside the gelding lowered its body to the ground and she could pull the sleeping man of the saddle. Setting to her task, she took of the saddle and the headgear and began the process of brushing the gelding down with straw to it wouldn't catch a cold as its owner. When the task was done, she turned to the man who was now sound a sleep inside the warmer stable. "I really hope that you can walk a little by yourself, as it seems that you are a higher then me" she said to the traveler and lifted his arm up over her shoulder and around her neck. "Now try to stand" she commanded and luckily he did as told.

Tottering over to her door she touched the handle and the spell that had sealed the room of from intruders was lifted. She dragged the man after her and standing with his weight supported by her, she pushed the door shut. Warmth quickly hit her face and breathless she pushed the man back against the door. "Don't sit down or else I have to leave you on the floor, because I don't have the strength to pull you up" she looked approvingly up and down the man's frame as he leaned against the door "you are indeed a tall man".

A muffled sound reached her ears and she saw how the man only leaned his head back against the door. "Thank you" he whispered to her and Daine found herself smiling suddenly at the tone of his voice. It was a masculine mixture of deepness, but held at the same time a tenderness that gave her heart an extra beat.

"You are welcome" she found herself replying looking up at his closed eyes. "I'm going to have to take your clothes off, you are soaking wet – if it's okay?" she added not sure if he had drifted into sleep once again. When he didn't respond she threw herself into the task. The first thing that had to come of was the heavy cloak he had one and with that gone, the process became easier. He was still standing when her fingers unbuttoned his shirt. She had to pull the fabric up from where it had been tucked into his breeches, but when it was loose she could carefully and slowly push it over his shoulders and down his arms.

She had to keep her own breath low as the sight of tanned muscular skin was revealed. A single drop of stone hung in a silvery chain around his neck confirming her suspicion about him being noble or wealthy. She let the shirt drop to the floor. She couldn't help herself as she let her fingers slide caressingly down his stomach towards his covered abdomen as she began to unbuckle his belt. Somewhere in her mind her thought was telling her something about this being almost to intimate, but she also knew that it had to be done or he would get a severe gold. With his belt loosen she pulled his breeches down to his knees where heavy black polished boots stood firmly planted on the floor. "You have to lift your feet" she told him in a soft voice "or I can't get those of you". She was sitting squatting when he did as told and once again she pushed the wet fabric out-of-the-way along with his boots. Once she lifted her head she felt a sudden blush spread as she found that the man in front of her wasn't as unaffected over the situation as she hoped he would be. She silently thanked the gods that she had decided to leave him covered by his loincloth.

Gripping his hand to stand yet again she had to lift it up in further inspection. With raised and surprised eyebrows she concluded that the man in front of her wasn't as vain as she had thought; calloused skin covered the inside of his hand. Looking up into his face she brushed the long wet hair away from his face and a slightly crooked nose became visible. As if he was a horse she inspected him further. He was strongly build, yet she had him suspected of being utter legs in his younger days and searching his face, the soft lips she was about to touch, she estimated him to be in his mid-twenties. The long eyelashes only complimented his features. She was startled deeply as he suddenly opened his mouth.

"If you are done looking me over I would like to lie down somewhere?" he asked softly without opening his eyes.

Daine blushed deeply. He had caught her in the action. "Of cause" she guided him over to her bed and carefully she saw how he laid himself on the soft mattress. Pulling the woolen blankets over him she found that she couldn't take her eyes of him. If only she wasn't engaged to someone unknown and would soon be forced into arranged marriage, she would or could let herself be involved with someone like him. She paused – the only thing was that someone exactly like him wouldn't look her way at all. A snort – the man in front of her was sound asleep it seemed and she turned slightly disappointed to the cupboard where more blankets was laying. She, herself would sleep on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

With a shock she woke from the dream she was having. Laying in utter darkness the hardness of the floor cut into her back as she rolled, unsure of where she was. She couldn't since coming to the castle remember when the last time she had slept on a floor or something this hard. With herself raised up on strong arms, she looked around. Cursing under her breath over the lost of sight, she tried to find the candle she had blown out before going to sleep. While trying to light it she could hear the faint sound of another person being near her and as the light took hold of the wick the person suddenly began to speak in a language she didn't recognize. The muttering was low first as the person turned in the bed, but when Daine raised the candle up to place it on the dresser, the muttering changed into a frantic plea making her jump startled and losing the light. Everything was black yet again and the man, she had helped, began to scream and talk in horror. Suddenly she could understand some of the words as he had shifted into the use of Common.

With searching hands she tried in vain to find the match as words such as; dungeon and captivity reached her ears. Was he pleading for his life, she began to think as she more than seeing, heard how the man tossed and turned in her bed. Maybe it had been a bad idea to give his man shelter for the night, she thought, but any other thinking became drowned in another scream of his. She had to react and leaving her reflections behind, she rose to her knees and tried to catch one of his waving arms before it hit her.

"Calm down" she whispered to him as her hand caught his one wrist. He was a strong man and in his nightmare of his, she ducked quickly when his other arm swung at her, but missed. "Calm down" she now told him with a firm voice and tried to catch his other hand, before he succeed in hitting her. "You are safe!" she breathed hard in trying to keep his now two hands a bay. He was fighting her with everything he had and yet again strange words filled the air – she felt it more than she heard it, and she reacted instinctively. Pulling one of his arms firmly against the bed she placed her knee on it, holding it down so he could use it. With her one hand free she covered his mouth, not strangling him, but keeping him from use any magic she had detected. "I said; you are safe! Please try listen to me".

He fought her for some time after that, but she only held on to him the best she could. A few minutes or so after she had repeated those words again a peculiar thing happened. He settled calmly underneath her and by doing so she slowly, almost hesitantly let go of him, about to lean back and return to her own makeshift bed on the floor. His breath was hoarse as she tried to stand, but when she shifted her place on the bed a large hand gripped her and pulled her fiercely down. She could had placed a knee into his abdomen or his stomach, but luckily she didn't. "What are you during?" she began to ask with a slight note of panic in her voice as another hand was laid on her shoulder, forcing her down. Near her the man shifted and a horrible thought beat against her in realization that in that almost naked state of his, he could easily do some serious damage to her body; and mind for the matter. Frighten, she tried to pull herself away when words again in Common filled her tiny room.

Speaking low with both a hardness and the tenderness she had observed during the undressing the man spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you".

With her body frozen in some kind of shock she forced - what she hoped – a calm question out between her lips, but nonetheless she could hear her own panic in her voice. "Then what are you doing?" she asked as his hand on her shoulder suddenly disappeared. Beside her and underneath her at the same time, she could clearly feel him move and without any sort of reply giving to her, she was grabbed yet again only to be lowered down beside him onto the mattress.

"Just say with me" she could hear him whisper down in to her hair. "I'm not going to hurt you" the last sentence sounded like a half of a promise and half sleep-talking. "Just need..." and then his voice was gone only to be replaced by a loud snort. He was sound asleep yet again.

Breathing deeply to calm herself down she listened to his breath for some time. When she was sure that indeed he was asleep, she tried to pull herself away. Immediately the hold around her tightened and his muscles in his arm was flexed, giving her no opportunity to get free.

She was lying awful in the arm of a man, she didn't even know the name of. With her head rested on the tip of his shoulder and her front pressed into his torso, she wasn't comfortable. If only she could turn herself around and – the arm that hold her so tightly was softly lifted, but only two centimeters – well that would be enough she thought and turned around. As soon she settled herself a voice brought her to a halt in her movements and with acknowledgment the man spoke again, still with heavy sleep in his voice.

"Much better" it sounded from behind her and yet again his arm tightened around her frame, pulling her further against him. With eyes wide open she couldn't do other than smile a little – wasn't this what she had thought about before finding her spare blankets and laying down on the floor? Wasn't this she somehow had dreamed about during the long winters laying alone in her tiny room with the horses resting on the other side of the wall? Granted the opportunity, could she not just enjoy the feeling of being hold by strong arms that belonged to – well an unknown man? She was biting her lip as mixed feelings filled her body and mind. This was so, absolutely wrong! She was on the very brink of being engaged to a man from Tortall and here she was laying almost content with the situation. The situation where a warm body was wrapped around her own; it's just one time, one single situation which wasn't going to be repeated ever again another voice in her mind told her. And who was going to tell her future husband that she had lain like this – only one other knew and the one was sound asleep behind her; well he was going to be gone in the morning anyhow, so it didn't matter at all or did it? A thought hit her hard; what if her future husband was a player of some sort and he was a notorious among other women, and she couldn't measure up to them in experience?

She let out a - what became to be a loud sigh – and the man behind her grumbled in his sleep.

"You are thinking too much" he told her simply and she froze. How could he know that she had been speculating? As if to answer her question he spoke again.

"If just you would lie still with your feet it would be easier to get some sleep and you need it too"

'Ahh – that was how you knew -' she almost giggled and did it any why. She could feel behind her that the man smiled.

"Sleep" he almost commanded with his deep muffled voice and an unexpected thrill rushed through her body. She settled further back against him which only got him to sort of press his body towards her. Breathing deep, sleep overcame her easily as she let her many speculations go.

* * *

Numair woke with a body pressed warmly against his own. The wonderful feeling of being somehow safe didn't get his mind to wake up just yet – but he still released a breath of tension when he noticed the feel of soft blankets around his naked body. The woman's frame was covered by cloth and he frowned as he turned to investigate the warm cloth body beside him. Laying such would mean that he had reached his destination; didn't it – he reflected as he carefully drew the body closer.

He could faintly remember something about a women undressing him, but to what occasion he asked himself as sleep slowly overtook him again.

Such waking wasn't uncommon for him and some time after he woke yet again from the pictures of being held in dungeons and the darkness of the room where he was didn't helped him at all. The only thing that kept his thought clear and prevented him from screaming again was the distraction she gave to him – her presence and her warmth. In the lazy haze of sleep he was content and such he didn't ponder over the fact that he didn't knew the woman at all. He was somehow in his right to be free one more night, before meeting his future wife and suddenly his bed buddy shifted in her sleep, giving him room and access to the nook between her shoulder and neck. Laying in a one man's bed there wasn't much room, but he could manage on much lesser space. Without opening his eyes he breathed in her scent there; the smell of horses and clean dirt intrigued his mind and somewhere in a small part of it something was telling him something of very importance, but it was gone the instinct he touched it with his mental hands.

Sill with sleep hanging heavily over him, he twisted himself below the blankets further towards her, feeling the crush of naked skin on material where he meet her body. He had glanced down on her when she had helped him, only during so when she wouldn't notice it, but what he had found pleased him more than he had expected. And when he had awoken during his nightmare she had come to him, not afraid of him like some of his other bed companions. The feel of her presence, lingering over him had made him to pull her down towards him even though she maybe would fight him or mistake his intentions for being bad-minded, but she had listened to his pleading voice. Thus she had lain down to him, not that he had given her any other opportunity in the matter. He had held her firmly, not wanting to let go the one thing that seemed to ease his nightmares – if only that it was one of the many he had. Now laying here in the middle of the dark he breathed again letting his one hand find the soft skin of her face and thus her parted lips.

With his breath caught in his throat he let his calloused fingers caress her lower lip and immediately she twisted under his hand, only to decrease the distance between them. He could now feel her warm breath warming his cheek, only mere centimeters from his own lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter****4**

He couldn't get himself to do it even though he in his mind did – in his mind he kissed those lips that was slightly parted and only lay mere centimeters from his own – but he didn't do it. He, somehow couldn't. He found himself content with laying with her warm breath hitting his cheek and her equally warm body pressed against his. He shifted below the blankets as she seemed to want to snuggle closer to him and with his arms wrapped around her frame he fell asleep.

* * *

She woke as always – when the first rays of the sun hit the rusty leaves that threatened to fall from the branches in the cold wind. Along with the rays songs from different birds followed, but she knew that those songs would become silent during the long winter their had in Galla. She hadn't forgotten about the man and how she had lain in his arms during the night. Now her duties called and she couldn't neglect them, even if she wanted to. The horses in the stables would starve and some of them needed to be checked yet again for diseases and other things, but it was the warmth that held her body in the place, not any other thing. Oh how she wanted to be in his arms, the unknown man's arms. The man she didn't know the name of – sounds of calling her brought her back to the presence and she wanted to growl low as she turned and slipped from the warmth out into the cold.

With her back turned to the man she undressed herself and dressed yet again in warmth woolen clothes. The blankets on the floor was the only evidence that she had during a time of the night had been sleeping on the floor – she picked it up and tossed them into the cupboard, she would sort them out later. The calling came again; horses called for her attention and she gave in, but before she could she found herself standing beside the bed looking down on the man. He looked so calmly while sleeping, but yet she could remember that there had been something dangerous lingering over him while undressing him. She had thanks the gods hung his clothes to dry before going to sleep, so when he woke he would have something to where. With a frown it hit her – she couldn't just leave him sleeping in her room; he would need guidance to find where the privy was and the kitchen.

Turing she walked to her desk and took out a piece of paper where she wrote instructions down – the calling where louder this time and the horses was beginning to be impatient, standing with their hooves scraping into the floor. She called to them and ensured them that she was on her way and apologizing for her delay she left the note beside the man and let herself out the door.

* * *

"He's here! He's here!" someone yelled and Daine turned away from the birth-giving mare and found the younger servant-girl Rajana standing panting in front of the stall. She, herself was in the furthest away stables of the castle.

Pushing her sweaty hair away from her forehead with the back of her hand. "What?" she couldn't remember who it was that would come this coldish day of autumn.

Rajana climbed the stall and sat on the wood "The famous one" she replied "and the king wants you to come immediately to the throne room".

She shook her head and looked at the mare which where having contractions. The mare had been pregnant for fare to long and being overdue with a few days she couldn't leave it and however it was this 'famous one' had to wait "I can't" she told the girl with the straight long hair "Tell the king that I'm occupied".

"But he said that it should be now" the girl interrupted with a high pitch in her voice. The mare's ears was lain back and it turned abruptly towards the girl and snorted in distress over the loud sound as if to say 'Would you please be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate her!' Daine gave the mare a half scolding glance and the mare rolled with her eyes only to snort again at the servant-girl.

Daine shook her head in decline. "I can't. If it is so urgent then tell his highness that he may find me here or else he have to wait - " she pointed to the mare's belly "what's in there is fare more to important than anything else".

The girl leaned over and almost lost her balance. "Even if it is your future husband?" Rajana said eagerly and managed to pull herself out of the way as horse teeth closed mere centimeters from her nose.

That got her attention, but it was only for a few seconds as the mare was beginning to get heavier contractions. Absent she replied to the girl "If it is indeed my future husband he won't mind waiting a little longer for me -" she rushed forward as the mare's knees gave away from under it – helping it to lay down Daine cursed low under her breath. "Please tell the king that I busy" she said as she reached for the mares head when it lay its head on the floor. "Breath" she told the mare "come on, you can do it" she whispered comfortingly and felt slow how her fingers became glued to the mare's fur. She began breathing slowly allowing her magic to be pulled out of her and into the mare. She felt the slight dizzyness that always followed and saw that Rajana now stood inside the stall, twisting her hands nervously.

Suddenly Daine could pull her hands away and as Rajana stood beside her. The young girl was one of the few that wasn't afraid to be near her. She was exhausted over the amount of healing the mare had pulled out of her. "Help me up" she said and Rajana offered her a hand. "We need to help it" she said and tumbled over to where the head of the foal could be seen. To the mare she simply said "Push" and it did.

* * *

She stood so she wasn't in the way. It was fascinating to see the wildmage at work and she simply forgot her own task – she agreed with Daine. This was fare more to important then to meet a future husband. The mare snorted louder by each contractions. She obeyed each of the orders that was being giving to her and while standing over the mare's head she saw how Daine began to pull the foal's legs.

"Push!" she heard Daine encourage the mare again and again. As she suddenly looked up from where she was sitting and caressing the mare she saw the foal being brought into the world. She looked up as Daine cleaned her hands in her breeches. She could see that the wildmage was dizzy and before she could react, Daine cursed loudly and collapsed in the straw beside the foal.

She came to her feet quickly. Reaching the older woman she touched her neck – sighing with relief she turned to check the baby colt – panicking she found that the colt wasn't breathing. The mare lifted its head and turned to look at the scene that was going on behind it.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to the foal as she caressed its wet head. "I'm deeply sorry..." she was beginning to say when suddenly the colt took in a sharp and deep breath, opening its eyes abruptly and stared into her own bright blue ones.

Looking at the unconscious young woman laying on the floor beside the colt she rose and took the horse rug that was hanging over the side to the stall. Covering the wildmage so she could be warm, she finally stroke the curly sweaty hair away from Daine's face. "Sleep well" she told the older woman before pausing. Finally she added "They are both fine – both of them and he's a beauty" she said while she rose to her feet and looked down at the charcoal black colt. "You are absolutely beautiful".

* * *

A while after she knocked lightly one the door to the king's study and the two men standing inside turned as she opened the door.

"Yes?" the king asked and waved her forward. Looking with questioning eyebrows he looked at the empty place behind her. "Where is she?" he growled and took a step forward, his face becoming a scarlet color – the king was clearly disappointed and angry.

She curtsied deeply "My Lord – Veralidaine Sarrasri sends her apologies. She is otherwise engaged in other more seriously matters and can not come" Rajana replied and couldn't help herself for sending a investigate glance to the tall male standing beside the king. The man was dressed lavish, but at the same time he stood as calmly as possible. When his dark eyes caught her glance he only smiled politely to her, but they was questioning at the same time.

The king's eyes however was not as polite as the man's. "Engaged in other more seriously matters?" he almost screamed. "What in Shakith's name is more serious than meeting the man that is to become her husband?"

She looked as the other man's smile became wider. 'Was he laughing at the king or did her also found the king's temper amusing?' she thought before she turned her head towards the king. "Daine is unable to participate because she is laying unconscious in the stall of the king's mare". She smiled with pride over the other woman's courage and the hard work she had done. Upon looking at the other man again while the king seemed to have lost his tongue, she found that he stared intensely but with unhidden concern in his eyes, but he turned his eyes away as the king sighed.

"Well Master Salmalin – it seems that you will meet your bride another time" the king looked back at the master of ceremonies that stood at the other door with his fod rocking impatiently awaited his attention. The king looked at Rajana "Maybe you could show Master Salmalin the library while we wait for our wildmage to wake up – it seems that she hasn't gained completely control over her healing just yet" The king looked at this Master Salmalin and Rajana did the same "I'm reluctant to leave you, but it seems that my master of ceremonies would like a word with me – so if you will please excuse me?"

Rajana was smiling broadly when the tanned man bowed deeply showing manners well associated with a noble.

"It would be an honor to visit your library, your Highness" Master Salmalin said. She really liked this man seeing that he in the same time acted like some of the players from the traveling circus that had visited them during the summer.

The king nodded absent not seeing what she had seen. "We'll see each other at dinner – tonight" glancing to the servant-girl the king added referring to his wildmage "Hopefully she would be fine enough to attend".

Rajana only shrugged as an answer to his question. At the age of sixteen, only three years younger then Daine, she found her king to be an extremely old and indifferent man. Turning to the other man, the young man, Master Salmalin she curtsied before she said. "If you will follow me I will lead you to the library" she turned and walked over to the door where the king had disappeared. When she found that he didn't followed her – she hesitated. Behind her the tall lanky and well dressed hadn't taken a step. "Aren't you coming?" she asked with her hand resting on the handle.

He shook his head and smiled reluctantly to her "If you don't mind I would like to see her" he said with a lower and softer voice then she heard before when he had talked to the king. Before he had sounded like one of the sublime and swagger man – like the ones that liked to visit the king just to gain some favor or beg for more money, now he had could be one of her friends – he certainly sounded like them.

"Pardon me – sir?" She muttered under her breath looking up yet again into his eyes feeling quite small beside his lanky, but muscular frame.

He smiled down to her "If this could be our little secret which I really hope – you could tell his highness that you left me in the library, but actually I hope that you would take me to her, maybe I can be of some sort of help".

"You help her?" Her question sounded more skeptical then she had intended and Rajana covered her mouth as the man only smiled wider, but the concern in his eyes had grown and was now overshadowing the smile he had held in them. "I'm so sorry sir – but if you are to get to know Daine she can be fair stubborn when it comes to her magic – not everyone gets to get near her and she would be furious if she knew that some unknown man had helped her. Not even the kings healer gets to get near her" she looked down to where her heavy boots had left mud on the stone floor "he helped her once and his helped backfired leaving her unable to move for a week" she looked up "after that – every times she's passed out the animals of the castle protects her - not even the king understands her magic or anyone else for the matter. The king only wants to be rich and somethings he forgets that she is only a young girl". She ducked her head as she cursed inside herself over the choice of her words. "I hope you are not going to tell him that I said all this" she added and looking searchingly at his face. It was then that she found that his nose was slightly crooked.

Lifting his hands up in a innocent gesture he replied "Your words and the well-being of Daine are safe with me, but I do think that I can understand better then any else of what is doing on". He leaned forward as if to tell her a secret and Rajana frowned when it was exactly what he did. "I have meet her you know, so you can be sure that she is safe with me" he laid his warm hand over hers that still held on to the handle of the door. "Shall we see if she is awake?" and with that he walked from the room leaving Rajana alone and with her breath caught in her throat.

She ran after him, picking up her skirts in the hurry to follow his pace. "You...you have already seen her?" she asked easier out of breath as she reached up beside him "but I thought that you arrived at court today for your very first time?" She found it hard to keep up with him and when they came to a cross way in the corridor he halted for the first time, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"Which way is the right way?" he asked her ignoring her question and was confused looked around.

Rajana giggled and took a step around him so she could face him. "Why the hurry?" she asked and looked up, if he was her future husband she would be so happy – he looked down at her as her thoughts was settling inside herself. "She's at the stables to the west, but I don't understand why you are in a hurry?"

Spontaneously he only lifted his hand and asked. "Hush - Can't you hear it?" He looked down at her suddenly as a sudden sensational feeling reached her and over came her body.

She shuddered and puzzled over the feeling as it left her slowly again Rajana frowned and tilted her head. "No – should I?"

Smiling shaking his head he touched her cheek briefly " No off cause not, only mages can and you shouldn't worry about it - If you please would lead the way" he paused before adding in a lower and softer voice "by the way you shouldn't be jealous – you are a pretty girl and one day you will found your own swain" he grinned down to her. "Now where did you say she was?" Master Salmalin began to walk the wrong way down the corridor.

She only stood frozen unable to move. 'Can he read minds?' she asked inside herself and slowly she remembered that the man further down the corridor was one of the realms dangerous mage. "Oh my" she whispered. "I'm and everyone is in trouble" she rushed after him and when she came up beside him she glanced up. 'Was this now 'boyish man' the famous mage who turned a man into a tree when an assassin had tried to kill the Tortallan king?' They had all heard the rumors about it, but she had questioned its truth when it had reached the castle. A story had a habit of turning one feather into ten chickens. She pulled his sleeve as they yet again reached a cross way in the castle. "This way Master Salmalin" she said and turned to the right. She flinched surprised as a warm hand was lain on her shoulder.

"Please – call me Numair – if we are to be friends then I have to knew was your name is?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

She felt someone touching her shoulder and when she thought that it was just a brief contact – it continued further. Someone was trying to look into herself - while she slept and she fought with every strength she had. The wildness that she had succeeded in containing lashed forward as to bite the intruder and when its copper-teeth embedded themselves into the black fire that was trying to probe her – she felt only pain.

"Stupid" someone whispered in a low voice and somewhere inside herself, she faintly remembered the voice from somewhere, but it didn't matter. The fire was trying to reach what she knew was her magical self, but as a wild animal being threatened her wildness continued to attack whoever/whatever was trying to violate her. She knew that she had exhausted herself in the healing of the mare and then when the colt had been stillborn – her magic had as always given in to the animal's demand for being brought back alive. Such she knew where she was laying as the copper-teeth again attacked the black fire – as teeth bore into it she almost screamed in pain – but she didn't. It was too risky. If she let out the sound of her scream they would found where she had hidden and attack her as they did when she was twelve. Something bright flashed on the inside of her eyelids and as quickly as that something could; it attached itself to the copper-fire that lived inside her.

Fingers that lay on her forehead caressed her skin softly as the copper-fire inside her attacked the thing that had been left behind by the black fire. With the fire gone she felt only the war that was going on and as the pain hit her multiple times she was being pulled up into a sitting position and held against a warm body. She wanted to open her eyes, to scream and to fight along with the copper-fire that tried to neutralize the thing that had been left behind, but she couldn't – it wasn't in her human nature to fight such. Only the wildness inside her was the one that didn't accept the new and strange feeling as the thing inside formed and expanded. Strong arms held her firmly in place against the warmth of the body as the thing inside her suddenly changed and light mingled with the fire of copper. It didn't stand a change – it felt defeated, but the anger in the wildness had only made it stronger.

Hands closed around her wrists as she felt pain hit her hard as the wildness tried to overtake her body. Tried to force its magic in every fiber – tried to change her body's structure in the effort to take over the last humanity that had held the wildness back for years. She pressed her teeth together as the pain multiplied and the wildness in some parts succeeded to change. As she began to think that the pain was going to be more – it suddenly subsided. The wildness seemed to accept the new and strange thing the man behind her had left. As the feeling of acceptance spread she cried – feeling wet tears rolling down the skin of her cheeks. The memories – flashes of her past – the image of a burning house - the hunt – the rape – it all burst forward as the last of the wildness surrendered to the new thing and crept back behind the wall as a hurt animal. It only wanted to lick its wounds and be left in peace until it was called forward again by its owner. The new thing had tamed the beast.

* * *

Rajana stood frozen to the spot as the man – the future husband of Daine – lowered the girl to the floor again. She had seen the horror in the young woman's expression as the man did something that got the hair of her neck to stand. The stall was filled by an immense energy that leaped from the man as he had pulled the young women to him and she was about to run – when she heard that Daine was fighting back screams. He only held her, softly with his arms wrapped around her as he mumbled strange incantations down, into her hair. Then the energy was gone and Rajana saw how Daine's closed eyes watered over to stream down her cheeks.

She settled herself down beside the sleeping colt as the man; Numair stroke his large tanned hand down Daine's cheek and rested his chin upon her brown curly hair. The tenderness he showed got her heart to beat hard in her chest and she took in the scene in front of her. 'How could a man love a woman such?' She wondered as the crying settled down and Daine became still inside his arms. 'He doesn't know her at all, but still – it seemed that what he was showing now was the kind of tenderness one man would give to his only one – as if it was meant to be' she swallowed something when she saw him lean down and place a kiss upon Daine's flustered cheek.

He was lifting her over too where there was more hay and gently he lay her down. After removing himself from the young woman Rajana shifted slightly. She was feeling as if she had intruded on something, but Daine would be furious with her if she was to be left behind with a man Daine didn't knew. As Numair turned towards her, he suddenly faltered and as she was in the middle of rising to help him with regaining his balance, it was absolutely to late to do anything. The tanned man before her staggered back to the wall and glided down by to the floor to seat. She came slowly over to him as he now sat with his eyes closed – leaning forward she jumped about a half a meter in the air when Numair spoke.

"I'm not dead" he whispered in a low voice.

She frowned. 'How could he still hold that tone of deepness and tenderness in the same time as she could hear a touch of a dangerous undertone?' She managed a smile. "Should you be?" she asked slightly worried.

He shook his head and smiled to her still with his eyes closed "No" he said calmly "I'm just extreme tired".

While stepping closer she sat down and through a glance over where Daine was sleeping. "What did you do?" She looked back in time to see that he was looking at her with those dark eyes of his – seconds later he turned them from her.

"Her wild magic is too strong for her to manage on her own" he explained and yawned "so I helped her".

She waited for him to continued his explaining, but he didn't – he only slipped into a silence sleep as his eyelids closed down over his hazel eyes. Sitting in the same stall as the two people that was going to be married eventually gave her time to reflect over the possibility that everything around her was going to change. How much the change would affect her life – she didn't knew, but one thing she was certain about – as she sat in a stall that had been the birth-place of a colt – the love the two people would have for each other at the end was going to be enormous.

With a sighed she rose from the floor and headed over to the door of the stable. She halted before leaving and looked back. The two people couldn't be seen and she suddenly found that a single tear rolled down her cheek – even a blind man or woman, she corrected, would notice the fair sensation that lingered in the air. As if the air its self was indeed holding its breath for something, but for what she didn't know - she turned her back to the smell of horses and entered the late afternoon in search for food to the two sleeping persons behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**For the twenty people who are following this story - this chapter is for you.**_

**Chapter ****6**

The chamber was cold though fire roared in the large fireplace that was embedded into the wall as equally large stones surrounded it. It must has taken years, if not decades to do the masterpiece of the chamber where several men stood waiting. Silence had gotten the men to shift uneasily from one leg to another as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. The reason for their uneasiness stood calmly leaned against one of the pillars without looking at anything special. Even though the assembled men, guards as well of nobles or advisors had been summoned by the king, it wasn't enough for them to get themselves to calm down. It was wrong to have someone like him standing among them as if he was equal and they was ready to make a move to get rid of him, if they had to – but at the same time, everyone of them was obviously aware of the fact that if they did make a sudden move or gave any sign indicating that they somehow was thinking of hurting him, they would be dead the instant they thought the words inside their minds.

Such everyone – not the man – flinched when the door into the chamber was forced open giving the cold air permission to enter as well of the frame of a small 'petit' girl with a determine look in her blue-gray eyes. The men looking at her would for a brief moment see the notion of uncertainty that spread in her expression, but it was almost gone the instant she took the first step over the threshold.

"Finally" someone breathed and she immediately turned her head towards one of the older members of the kings council. Taking another step into the chamber she almost flinched herself as the door behind her closed of the trail of vivid cold air that longed to be warmed by the fire. Under her feet dark marble reflected the orange flames that liked the firewood greedily. It would soon demand another load to beat the cold as it crawled into every crack there was in the walls or even floor.

Yet another step and the men before her scattered to give her place, noticing with every step that they didn't fully turned their back to the man behind them as the king took his place in the ancient chair. Folding his hands – a gesture only associated with someone in trying to portray that they are indeed serious, but actually they felt themselves very vulnerable – he looked at her appraisingly.

As the king knew and everyone in the room did – maybe not the girl – the Gallan kingdom wasn't that nourished as the kingdom of Tortall and the Galla couldn't afford a failure. Up here in the north the land was hard to process and cops had a hard time to grow. The only thing that the land succeed in was to breed extraordinary horses – and the one responsible for that stood with her back straighten as she halted in the middle of the room.

The movements of the gown – one couldn't call it a dress as it was beneath the clothes the nobles dressed themselves in - shifted along with her movements. Cotton as it was it fitted her almost perfectly, but for one clear exception – the color of pink didn't flatter her looks at all. The men noticed that and there was no difference in the glances that was thrown her way. They – married and not – found themselves thinking for a few seconds that if they before had found her repulsive – they definitely regretted it now. Some even pictured how soft her skin was and some had thoughts that went even further before they rather scarlet in their faces remembered the presence of a man, a dangerous man if angered.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri" the kings voice sounded through the chamber as everyone finally stood still "You are to be betrothed tomorrow, but before we continue with anything I find myself in a difficult position" he paused as he lifted his eyes where glasses had caught the glow of the embers in the fireplace and turned towards a very bulky man that stood relaxed – he continued "as it is custom Master Warren here will see that it is fulfilled before we do the handfasting".

The man in question moved forward as the king said his name, but halted as a slight movement caught his eyes. She noticed that he seemed to become nervous over something and before she speak the question that lingered on her lips – a man spoke.

"Such custom isn't necessary" a clear undertone could be heard in the voice and before she could turn around the king rose himself from the chair. Frowning she wondered over the fact that she had absolutely no idea of what custom they was talking about.

"It's a Gallan custom and I decide if it is necessary" the king's respond was dismissive. Around her the men was sending worried glances to each other over the tone the king had spoken in.

Sounds of boots on the marble floor resounded as the speaker came walking forward from the shadows behind her. She didn't turn and suddenly it hit her! She hadn't curtsied for the king and in the middle of gathering herself to do it – the unknown man's voice sounded again, this time bearing a cold pitch.

"We don't have such custom in Tortall and there is no need for it here" he continued after brief pause "As her future husband I have the right to decide such a matter".

Now she acted or her body did – her mind was frozen in shock to accompany her physical self and she halted in horror as she saw the man that stood directly behind her. He wasn't what she had expected, but was she had feared. The man was short, balded and with a snub nose sitting in the middle of his face. Horrified she took a step back and tripped in the extension of the dress. Someone just to her left grabbed her and helped her to regain her balance. Looking up she felt the blood drain from her still bloodless face. A man or - the man from her room, the one she had dragged home and given her bed - smiled down to her and withdrew his hand where he had touched her. He turned his head to the king again and with deadly calmness he opened his mouth to speak again "As I said – as her future husband I have the right to decide such a matter".

She was confused – to confused for her own good and with her almost absent mind she nearly forgot who the man spoke to and the topic they was discussing. Yet again she wished she knew what they was talking about and which custom they was referring to.

The king straightened himself up in his full length – which wasn't much compered to the man he was having the strange argument with. "This is not Tortall Master Salmalin" everyone in the room could hear the disapproving in his voice. "I am the king here in this country and my say is final" he waved his hand over where the royal healer stood and the man took a step forward.

Suddenly an arm shot out and pressed her back so he stood in front of her. She couldn't see his expression, but the shifting in the air was enough to get the men at arms of reach for their weapons. Looking up she saw that he inclined his head as to acknowledge that the king was superior to his rank, but the stiffness in his body was untouched "Indeed your Highness – but I would require that the custom is to be supervised by a female – not a male" he gave a small bow to the king "if you could provide for someone to do it".

The royal healer dropped his mouth and looked bewildered back to where the king stood in shock. "A woman?" the king squealed matching the royal healers shock with his voice.

She could hear the provocative reply her protector gave "Yes – a woman. No man – other then myself is going to get near her. If you wish that she is to be examined for her virginity I request that it is to be done by a woman – and if you can't provide one there will be no such thing taking place" he hesitated before he continued "or I'll send word to my king that the deal is no longer on the table".

With these words the king's face became pale. She was shaking now, clearly noticeable and a warm calloused hand found hers and squeezed it lightly, trying to comfort her, but it was in vain. Flashes - recently buried memories flashed yet again forward – memories she didn't want to have or never should have in the first place. Around her was silence as the words settled themselves into the minds of the men present and being the only female standing among them, she found that she was suddenly glad that she had him – even though she didn't knew him at all. The flames in the fireplace hissed angrily as it consumed the newly lain wood that one of the servants had put on it mere minutes before. Looking frightened down to where the floor could be seen in the orange glow she held her breath as she tried to push the hands of the ghosts away from her body and if it was only that, that hunted her now she would had reacted over the fact that she clearly had been bought – bought as if she was some goods that had been for sale.

She was too lost in her fight for control to notice that the king sighed loudly in defeat. "I can't provide for a female healer" he said in a low voice "the only one I had cable of during such a examine was a wet nurse, but she fortunately passed away last summer when the castle was in fire along with my beloved wife".

The man – her future husband – the mage – Master Salmalin nodded. He had won this fight, though he was gentleman enough to acknowledge the loss of the too much younger queen. "My condolences your Highness – such news didn't reach my king and I know that he sends his condolences as well if he had known".

The king nodded while sadness and grief spread on his old face "Thank you" he whispered before he turned away as a single tear rolled down the side of his face. Daine couldn't help for feeling the sadness that filled the room. The queen had been young, yes, but she had been loved by everyone around the castle and outside. Astrid had only been around mid-twenty when she had been married of to the king by a Lord from further up north. The men in the room seemed to be giving the king time to come around – it had almost killed him when the fire had erupted in the south-western wing. It had not only killed the wet-nurse and the queen, but also consumed three guards and nearly the newborn boy. Only luck had prevented to further the tragedy as the boy had been taken to the king.

When the silence had been almost to much the king suddenly turned "Shall we proceed into the dining room? It seems that my cooks have overdone themselves".

She felt a hand being placed on the lower of her back and she almost flinched with the touch. Looking up she hadn't noticed that the tanned man she had rescued the night before or her future husband had taken a step back and was now standing beside her. He let the pressure ease as the men around them disappeared from the room. He was reading her uncertainty she held in her eyes, but the stubbornness could be seen in the way she lifted her head. "Why didn't you say who you were?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Love can only come in taking small steps and a hurt animal would flee if it knew that the one who waited didn't have the patience to move slowly" he shrugged "I'm a man of patience" and with that he left her standing utterly confused and alone in the room, and before she could comment on what he had said the door closed behind his back.

She was not permitted to dine with the men and by that notion she growled low. Everything that happened around her was out of her hands and she hated every note of it – she was the one that had control of her life or at least some of the life she lived, and it had turned out that she didn't have much to say when it came to it. A furious thought entered her mind; she hadn't fought against the decision that had been forced down over her head and that itself concerned her. She wasn't a submissive woman like the ones the nobles had for wives, but the last two days she had accepted the new change rather quickly – to quick she thought. Breathing slowly and calmly she was startled to such an extent that her heart skipped a beat when the door to the corridor opened and two ladies-in-waiting entered.


	7. Chapter 7

**__****For the twenty-five people who are following this story - this chapter is for you.**

**Chapter ****7**

Hours of sitting cross-legged on the bed in her new appointed room hadn't gotten herself to calm down so she could find the rest she needed. The sounds was of as for the smell of everything else. A single light was illuminating her surroundings and even though the chamber she had been given was frugal furnished it was still too lavish for her taste. The bed she sat on held some kind of sky done by fabric over her head and the four posters that represented the bed wasn't downsizing the fact that this room was a room for a noble and she was no such thing. Large wooden chests stood spread around the floor and even though she was curious to see what they contained she still sat on the bed – frozen like a mice.

The light flickered from the candles and faithfully it gave light to her vision as her stormy blue-gray eyes settled on the dress for what seemed to be the hundred time. Her fingers itched to touch the fabric, but she couldn't get herself to move. This item had been the first her eyes had fell upon when the two ladies-in-waiting had guided her to her new accommodations, and she had immediately disliked it for its design. If she indeed had been a noble she was sure that she would have been pleased by it, but as she was a commoner and even a bastard ,the amount of fabric concerned her. Just by looking at it she felt like she was being suffocated slowly. The white, slightly glowing fabric was going to cover every centimeter of her body, not allowing any skin to be seen. The arms of the dress was tight and narrow, and it would be like glued to her skin. The only thing she liked of the dress or she could at least accept was the way the skirt fell from the bodice and down to the floor. Beneath the dress stood small delicate slippers – ready to cover her feet. She wrinkled her nose. She would rather go bare-foot then to have her feet enter those.

Birdsong reached her ears and when turning her head she concluded that there was still several hours to the first human took a different breathing upon waking from their sleep. If she wanted to run now would be a good time, but as her mind wondered over the possibility, her body held itself in place on the bed.

She used the last hour to consider what she knew of her future husband. The every fact that he had saved her for being examined and the mere notion that she had been inches from a very problematic situation still lingered inside her. The king had wished for the confirmation that she was a virgin when being wed of to the strange mage from Tortall and the thought that the custom in Galla commanded other girls as well to undertake such examination got her to shiver. She had been lucky – for she knew that she couldn't produce a proof her virginity – her thoughts was curt short as a single mouse scurried over the floor made of stone and disappeared beneath the bed. Somewhere inside her was a small glimpse of awareness that the animals of the castle was coming around. She wasn't sure if she was glad or worried over the fact that she found her future husband attracting or that she would be content that her thought from the night before had fulfilled themselves somehow.

Her thought took themselves down the river of thoughts and she couldn't stop them even if she tried to – and when the sound of a soft knock sounded she flinched and nearly distorted a muscle. Sitting with legs that slept she didn't manage to reach the door in time and when it was opened, she was sitting in an awkwardly position with gritted teeth.

"My lady?" a female voice called before tilting her head inside the small opening of the door.

She was almost growling over the fact that the woman that was entering the chamber had called her a noble 'I'm no such thing' she almost wanted to say as she saw that the women entered the room going backwards carrying something. As the woman was a meter inside the chamber a large cobber tub became visible and yet another woman followed, carrying the other end. As the two women settled the tub down young female servants, mostly girls carried pitchers filled with hot and cold water to fill the tub.

As the last servant entered her chamber and was about to purr the hot water into the now filled tub, another person entered through the door. This turned her back to her and closed the door, and finally Daine could hear a single 'click' as the woman locked the door. "Don't want someone unwelcome to enter while bathing" the woman said and turned towards her. Brightly blue eyes sitting in an pale skinned face that was very skinny looked her over. She felt a cold spread slowly in her bones, but the notion was gone within the next second. "Well girl – strip of that clothes of yours – we have a lot to do before the ceremony".

Standing on shaking and sleeping legs she hesitated. She wasn't accustomed to have another being present while undressing.

The women – being near the fifties – looked impatient and rocked with one foot as she crossed her arms in front of herself "Come on then" she rushed and went forward placing one of her hands down into the tub. Nodding she continued to Daine that just stood "Hurry on lass – or your bath are going to be cold".

Her fingers moved by themselves and as she lifted the nightgown over her head she could now clearly feel how exhausted she was. It had been a bad idea not to sleep. Stripping of her undergarments she walked shyly over to where steam rose up into the air. The woman – she didn't even knew her name – held out a hand to steady her balance and Daine grateful for the aid stepped up into the tub and carefully lowered herself down, allowing the water to lick every inch of her body. She sighed and closed her eyes for just moments as the other person present moved around the room preparing something. The hotness eased the cramps in her body and little by little it became more difficult to keep her eyes open.

* * *

She had been standing with her back turned towards the older woman, thankfully Astrid had allowed her a short nap while laying in the tub, now the woman had started to buttoning the last buttons of her wedding dress. As Astrid had guided her over to the large mirror that stood on the table she noticed several jars as well on the table. Frowning she was about to lean over and lift the lid when a soft knock sounded from the door. She froze and sat down heavily on the chair as Astrid opened the door with her head turned towards Daine about to scold her over the way she sad with her dress, when the one standing outside the door spoke. It was him and Daine stood up as quickly she could hurrying over to the bed – she knew that it was forbidden for the groom to see his bride, it would only bring misfortune.

"I'm so sorry" he said to Astrid who was sending him the scold Daine should have received "but I didn't trust anyone to deliver this" he was holding a wooden box between his hands and Astrid took it from him.

"Thank you" she said before closing the door rather rudely Daine thought as she climped down the bed yet again.

"What was that about?" she asked the older woman and gathered up the skirts – the dress itself became more wrinkled, but she didn't mind.

Astrid shrugged "A gift I think". She came over to where Daine settled down on the chair yet again. Behind her the old woman tried to open the box and got a slap over her fingers. Daine was pleased – the gift was for her, not the lady-in-waiting. "Maybe you should opening it" Astrid said with a strained voice and gave the box over to Daine.

She took it with trembling hands and lowered it down on the table. When she, this time tried to lift the lid of the box, nothing happened and the inside was revealed. A simple necklace or actually a necklace containing of two single chains; one held several small off-white pearls and the other held a single drop of a glass-like gem. Her breath caught in her throat as her hands shivering touched the gift "It's beautiful" she whispered. The necklace was worth a fortune and it was something she would never own – but it had been giving to her – at least she hoped as her eyes caught a note that was tucked into the corner of the lid. She was fully aware that the woman behind her, Astrid, seemed to be standing perfectly still. Upon unfolding the slip winding letters was written. Now the older woman reacted.

"What does it say?" Astrid asked and it was then that Daine realized that the older woman couldn't read.

_'Sometimes I'm not a man of few words,_

_but in times like this the words that I'm looking for doesn't present themselves willingly._

_Such it is my delight to give you a gift –_

_a token promising that you in me are going to get a trustworthy husband._

_I give you this necklace for you to wear on our day of handfasting -_

_the actually wedding is going to take place in Tortall._

_As you can see the necklace contains of two chains –_

_the one with pearls can be removed – the other (the pendent) however I hope you will wear, for the beginning of our marriage._

_ It's spelled and will give you the protection against pregnancy'._

_Your husband – Numair Salmalin_

She only read the first of the slip out loud, but when she reached it line about the other chain she haltered. The last line she kept for herself – even though the line was making her shiver. Did he expect that she would lay with him and suddenly she paled. Looking up she meet the eyes belonging to Astrid and with carefully words she spoke while she indeed was shaking inside "Are there some costumes I should know about on a night like this?" Now she hadn't asked the exact question she wanted to ask – she only hoped that Astrid would hear the hidden question in her choice of words.

Astrid leaned forward and took the necklace from her clutching hand "When married there are certain things that are tradition" she said slowly as she locked the necklace around Daine's neck. Even through the fabric of the dress she could feel the strange power that sought into her skin and into her body. The spell was a strong one and she wondered who had done it – him or someone else. Her eyes lingered at the name 'Numair' and trying to say it without producing any sound, she tasted the words – it was sweet on her lips and she found that she liked it.

Behind her Astrid continued. The older woman had begun to braid her hair "A man, newlywed would want to take his bride to his bed, to consummate the marriage" she looked Daine into her eyes when the next was said "as you are to be married like a noble, the man – your husband – are to proof that he is cable of..." her voiced trailed away leaving the hint in the air before she continued "and when that is done he will gather the sheets of the bed and send them of to the king".

The blood drained from her face as Astrid finished the sentence. She opened and closed her mouth several times as a knock sounded on the door yet again. Astrid left the brush on the table and went to it, opening she revealed the frame of the king – wearing his utter most splendid clothes and a golden grown sitting upon his head. "Its time" he said and inspected her from head to toe "Your husband are going to be pleased".


	8. Chapter 8

_********__**For the twenty-eight people who are following this story - this chapter is for you. **_

**Chapter 8 **

The priest wrapped the ribbon around their united hands as the rite began. Around them stood most of the people of the castle overlooking that the ceremony was going as planned. To her right stood the king and just behind him stood Astrid, her lady-in-waiting. In front stood the one man that was going to be hers forever – and tilting her head up she looked into calmly dark eyes. His face held a blank expression and she herself just wanted to get this over with. The priest spoke as he was beginning to tie the knot that represented their union.

The man binding them together looked at them in turn "Heart to thee" he said in a crisp voice and tied a second knot.

Her heart was beating faster with every second as the priest continued "Body to thee" and a third knot was tied. She could feel the strange magic that slowly crept forward and filled the air.

"Always and forever" the silvery mist of magic revealed itself and leaped from the fourth knot that was tied. It rose up into the air – standing still between the man and the woman. Her hair in her neck stood up as the mist suddenly was split in two and began to twist around herself and Numair several times.

The priest was beginning to bind the knot of the fifth and last knot he spoke the final words "So mote it be" and behind them along with the king the crowd followed giving the priest words an echo 'So mute it be!" and with that the mist became strangling. She could feel the ancient power that had existed for thousand of years. The pressure became heavily and she found herself gasping for breath . Looking up she found that she was the only one and as slowly the mist had broken out – as suddenly it disappeared from her vision as the tanned man in front her leaned forward. 'He's going to kiss me' she thought and closed her eyes, but his lips landed softly on her cheek.

Opening her eyes she found that everyone around them stared in confusion and behind her she could hear the disapproving muttering from the king. When he pulled back she couldn't deny the tangling feeling that crept up her spin to settle itself into her chest. The priest took his time to wriggle the ribbon free from their hands and once freed he handed it to her husband – who took it and it disappeared in the thin air. She blinked surprised over the trick and turned around along with her husband-to-be too stand in front of the assembly. He offered his hand and she lay hers on top. Together they walked down the stairs of the chapel. The crowd spread and allowed the now betrothed couple to reach the door and disappear.

Once they entered inside the hall where the dinner would be held, she wished that she could turn herself into something tiny and be gone within the next second. Everyone was looking at her, and by the meaning of everyone it wasn't just the men who was letting their eyes drift down over her body with a hungry look. Women, wives, mistresses and so on was sending her a growl or a snarl that could only mean one thing – they hated her for her new status at court. Now she wasn't the girly-girl who had taken care of the horses in the stable – no now she was, if not equally, but also above them in rank and they didn't seem to like the every thought. Only one woman, if one could ever call her that, because she still held an underdeveloped body smiled to her and Daine smiled back. Somehow Rajana had sneaked inside the hall and was standing in a corner, trying not to be discovered.

The people around them only looked, but didn't congratulated the couple as they walked the long way to the table in the back. "Don't mind them" someone whispered closely in her ear and she turned to see that he was walking as near as possible to her – trying to give her some kind of comfort. "By the way – you look beautiful" he whispered yet again as he pulled the chair out so she could sit down by the table where the feast was going to be held.

She looked up seeing a glimpse in his eye "Actually I think that my dress is hideous" she confided to him in a low voice and sat down – she suddenly found that she had been rude and added "thank you" while blushing.

He sat down and lifted a dismissive hand as a servant was about to pure wine into his goblet "No" and the servant moved on to fill hers, but yet again he was quick "not her either". The servant moved one as he spoke "on that note I would agree – but that wasn't what I meant".

Daine shifted uneasily taking her fork "What did you mean?" she asked blushing scarlet. She wasn't sure if he was the calm man she had seen in her room or if it was just an act for the show that they had to give, when they was sitting here among fifty other unknown people.

The food that was brought forward was simple – the way she liked it and picking the flesh of an salmon apart he answered "I meant that you are beautiful in the person you are".

That got her to turn her head and see his smile. Down in her stomach a feeling was developing, but she forced it away as quickly as possible – she pressed her lips together before sending a hesitant smile back "Thank you" a sudden thought hit her "what had you expected?"

He laughed, a low sound that almost echoed through her bones sending another wave of unexpected feelings through her body. He gestured to a servant "Can we have some water?" The servant nodded and fled as quickly as he could. Seeing the servant take flight he smiled and turned towards her "Do they always do that?" he asked referring to the fact that every servant that had gotten near them seemed to have other busy thing to attend to.

"Yes" she answered growling "they always do that – because of my lack of parenting". That sentence got him to raise his eyebrows, but before he could say something she continued "You married a bastard or did the king forgot to tell you?" She wasn't looking at him – couldn't and wouldn't. If she expected some kind of disgust from him it didn't come – frowning she found that he was leaning against her, with his arm brushing hers that was covered by fabric.

"For what it's worth – I'm a refugee from Carthak – I know what it's like to stand out" he removed his arm, but she wished that he hadn't.

The sounds of the room hushed as bard entered the room and settled himself down in the middle of the floor. Soon the only sound that could be heard was sound of a beautiful voice that shifted between singing or telling stories from fare away. As it was the first time she was allowed to be present to something like that Daine found herself, after the plates had been taken away, leaning forward placing her chin upon her folded hands. The stories was balanced; the bald shifted from telling strange stories about a girl that had shifted place with her twin-brother and becoming the only female knight that had ever been living. She didn't see the knowingly smile that spread on the man's lips, who was sitting beside her, as the telling continued over too the story that contained a evil sorcerer who turned a innocent man into a tree – she sighed – so much adventures and she only lived here in this boring life. The only action she had ever encountered was the night the flames had consumed the queen and everyone had helped to carry buckets of water from one end of the castle to the other – but in vain.

She was leaning back as the telling continued into a song about a queen that looked like something of the divine. It was lovingly and wonderful – the tale of the female knight bringing two gifts to her king; a token of power and a token of love. The bard's voiced trailed off and when he bowed she felt like he was bowing for her, and her only. If she had been more present she would have noticed the glances that had been exchanged by her husband-to-be and the bard, but her thoughts was overflowed with words and the only thing she could think of was – if she ever got the chance she would find this wonderful country the bard had spoken of and settle herself down – if she was granted that gift she would be happy.

She was startled greatly when a hand touched her cheek, lifting a single tear away. The room around them had somehow been emptied and they was the only one left – even the king had left and her eyes was closing.

Somehow that decided it for him and before she could do anything he had pulled the chair out and was lifting her up in his arms. She was so...tired and with his arms sliding under her knees she rested her head on his shoulder in content – it was strange that she was so calm in his presence and in her sleepy mind she wondered yet again how easy her acceptance of the situation had been.

He took a different path and she noticed that he didn't take her to her room, but as they reached a oak-door she looked as nothing opened it. Stepping inside he lowered her down on the oversized bed. "Still sleepy?" he asked looking down in her tired face.

"I am" she replied. Daine tried to sit up, but the fabric of the dress pulled at her and she fought with it. She was becoming more entangled in the dress and she was almost screaming in panic over the feeling of being trapped as two tanned hands helped her up.

"Easy" a deep voice sounded in her ear as he pulled her into a hug. "Breath slowly – in and out" she did as told and a bit embarrassed over the situation she fought with the decision of him continue to holding her or too pull away. He was relaxing his grip around her and gently he helped her to stand on the floor. She could still feel the frame of the bed behind her.

"You are right" he said to her in a low voice and she startled looked up into hazel eyes that held a cautiously smile "that dress is hideous" she giggled and placed her slightly cold hands into his warmth – she was surprisingly calm over the fact that she just had been betrothed and was now standing in front of him. Her attention was caught when he continued "– when we get to Corus we are going to buy" his voice froze when he saw her closed off expression "what's wrong?"

She shook her head – absolutely nothing was wrong, nothing other the fact he was talking about buying new dresses and she had absolutely no money. "Nothing" she took a step away from him. Walking away she tried to reach the back of her dress with her hands and abruptly came to a halt in the middle of the floor. Cursing low under her breath – she wanted so much to be out of this damned piece of cloth – that she to late noticed a presence near her back and as hands stroke her hair away she realized that he was helping her. She had only managed to unbutton a few, before she had to give up. Breathing in deeply she now allowed herself to calm as she breathed out – and Daine stood perfectly still as experienced fingers held her.

"I can see that you are wearing -" he halted his words as the dress was becoming loose and as his hand accidentally touched her skin she flinched away from him.

This was what Astrid had talked about and it was this she couldn't – she realized slowly and too late as she held the dress in place to cover her naked front. In her haste too get out of the dress that was her confinement she had forgotten the fact that she had womanly duties to perform and as the dress was about to fall to the ground the awareness of him standing just a few inches behind her almost set her into some kind of panic yet again. Daine was very aware that her undressed back showed her milky white skin that was broken by scars; scars she in seven years had cursed. Even Astrid who had helped her into the dress had pressed her painted lips together at the sight and Daine had with closed eyes forced her mind from not to take a path down memory-lane.

He was standing utterly still behind her, not moving an inch and she could faintly hear that he was breathing. She could feel in the air that shifted invisible around them that he was angry and the immense power she once before had felt when he had talked to the king, floated through the air. She knew that she should be afraid of him right here and now, but she wasn't – it was the scars and the memories that haunted her that scared her the most. Then she heard movement and he was speaking softly to her;

"You don't have to be afraid of me – I'm not like them and never will lay a hand on you unless you give me permission".

She was standing out of breath as the choice of his words entered her mind – how did he know or how could he have known – no other then Rosalie who had found her beaten, broken and misused. "How?" she whispered as she began to shiver, her body trembling over the fact that he somehow knew.

There was silence behind her and she was beginning to wonder over the many possibilities or answers there was to her questioned 'how'. There was silence for so long that she as last turned around to look at him and lifting her head up her eyes met his. They was uncertain and she could understand why. He had been betrothed to her without any explanation of her background and it must had shocked him deeply to see the reddish scars on her back. It wasn't like she only had one or two lines splitting her creamy skin – she knew that there was ten of them – a punishment for her doing in the forest after she had been caught. First she had thought that the fire that had killed the only family she had, had been accidentally, but in the weeks after the smoke had vanished – a man had come around to the small cottage they had been living in and had claimed that the whore's daughter was his to use. She had fought, the animals had fought – but he had in the end succeeded.

It had taken her hours to hunt the man down and in his sleep in the village – not far away from the castle – she had towered over him with a knife and with every strength she had, she had pressed the tip of the knife into his beating heart, taking away his life as he had took her family away from her. Her mother had refused him any access to her bed after he had hit her and the only thing Daine could think of back then was revenge – pure and simple. That she had killed the man while he lay beside his own wife had been a bit barbaric and she had been caught, stringed up in a tree by her wrists, deep in the forest and had received the punishment. After that the people in the village would have killed her by throwing stones, but the sudden presence of a wolf pack had scared them witless and they had left her to bleed.

If he could read the whole story in her stubborn eyes he didn't show any sign. He only stood in front of her in complete silence, letting her regain control of her emotions. Time went and they stood such for a long time. She was beginning to wonder if all this was only a dream when a soft knock sounded at the door and she flinched.

"Is everything going alright in there Master Salmalin?" someone, a male – the voice of the royal healer asked in a high tone as if to be sure that his words could be heard on the other side of the door. The royal healer continued and Daine moved her attention to the door as another flow of words entered the room "There have been silence for some time – shall I enter?"

"No!" the dismissive note in Numair's tone was clear "It will only take a few more minutes".

Minutes? What – Daine tuned her head in time to see that he was moving away from her and upon returning he in his hand held a knife, a sharply pointed knife. When she met his dark eyes yet again they was drilling into hers and she halted the breath she had taken. "What are you doing?" she stuttered, letting the air escape her lungs. She could feel the solid form of his body as he came towards her – she took a step back when yet another sentence came from the door.

"His majesty request that you deliver proof this moment otherwise the agreement is over" it sounded like a threat and she gasped loudly when he quickly grabbed her hand, sliding the knife over the skin of her palm – bringing forth blood. She felt her blood drain from her face as the the first drop fell to the floor. He disappeared from her yet again only tear of the sheet of the bed and bringing it with him over to where she stood. A gently hand pressed her now palm close and a few drops of blood landed on the white fabric only to enter it. The sheet would be ruined forever.

"Quickly" he whispered "be naked and sit on the bed" he grabbed a nightdress from a chair nearby and throw it too her – it landed at her feet "cover what must be covered" and with that he gathered the sheet from the floor yet again and on his way too the door he undressed himself leaving piles of clothes on the floor behind him.

Daine didn't move – she couldn't. Looking down at her red hand she was unsure of what had happened and when he turned around he found her still standing. Sighing low he dropped the sheet at the door and came over to her – only wearing a loincloth.

"Please forgive me" he said down to her - he was already breaking the first promise he had ever given to her - and pulled the white dress from her other hand leaving her complete naked. "This must be done" he whispered very low and with these words he pulled the dress down her hips along with the last thing that would have given her some decency. Grabbing the nightgown while he straightened he yet again picked her up in his arms and walked with determination over to the bed. Here he dropped her as if she was a bag of potatoes and her hair got tussled by that movement. "Cover yourself up" he said to her again and threw the nightgown into her arms.

Before she could do something the door was suddenly open and guards entered the room – making both her and him halt their movements. Luckily he was yet again holding the sheet in his hands. Behind the guards the kings healer followed with a smug expression on his face – licking his lips over the sight he saw; a young naked girl laying on the bed with complete tussled hair – an odd expression lingering on her face that mingled with a furiously blush and an almost naked tanned man standing frozen to the spot.

The royal healer was pleased by what he was seeing and he would tell the king that the man from Tortall had taken his soon-to-be wife with force.


	9. Chapter 9

**__********__****This chapter is for everyone. **

**Chapter 9 **

The girl in the bed fumbled with the nightgown as five other pairs of eyes looked at the nakedness her body was in. The tanned man however didn't look and he knew exactly how she looked like, just the same as every other woman he had been with – but the notion that the guards didn't seem to want to take their eyes away from her made him furious. He waved his hand out in a gesture that he knew would look a little odd and the reaction that came from the guards was utter mumbling and hissing.

He had made sure that they couldn't see her and it pleased him that the royal healer was reacting almost as if someone had taken his favorite toy away from him and such Numair spoke in a voice that clearly showed that he wasn't at all satisfied with the situation. "Get out" He took a step forward and almost gave away the smile that lurked inside him – the guards took equally a step backwards and the movements resembled almost a kind of dance. Yet another step was taken and as the one guard had taken the last step over the threshold the door to the chamber slammed close.

The royal healer turned abruptly and found himself facing empty air where the guards was supposed to be. He was opening and closing his mouth several times, before he yet again turned to the black robed mage that had come to his court by his kings bidding "Where did you send them and her?" he asked Numair who now openly smiled a sweet and dangerous smile. The healer seemed bewildered over the fact that he was standing alone with the mage.

"I didn't send her or them nowhere – they, the guards are on the other side of the door and she is still sitting in the bed, but you" he was letting the words hang in the air a little while he gave himself time to study the small and burly healer "Master Warren has some explaining to do".

The healer was shaking now. Numair looked to be pleased over the fact that he had caught the healer in something that was absolutely wrong – the agreement was that he would send proof of her 'now' non-existing virginity, not that the healer himself would collect the sheet from the bed. It was agreed that the woman, the lady who had helped Daine would stay on the other side of the door, making sure that no one would interrupt them. Now that the healer found himself standing in side the chamber the black robed mage had been living in – something was definitely wrong.

"And that is?" the healer said trying to sound brave, but was failing miserably.

"First – what was the purpose of coming in here with five guards – you off all shouldn't be afraid of someone like me" Numair paused "unless you have something you wants to tell me or you were afraid that I found out something that you off all wanted too conceal?" Numair had wondered over the fact that the healer had insisted on being the one to examine her and when the king couldn't produce a woman to oversee the examination he had concluded that there was something the healer wanted to gain.

"Fine" when the healer spoke the words was restraint and almost like a snarl. Numair could see that the young woman he had been betrothed to was sitting up in bed and was leaning forward as if wanting to follow every detail in the conversation. "We wanted to get rid of her for years" the healer explained "she -" he moved his bright bluish eyes over to where the naked woman was supposed to be "is cursed". He spat the words out.

Numair paused in his thoughts. This wasn't what he had expected from the healer. He had expected an confession of some sort, he hadn't expected that the healer was seeing her as something wrong, something wicked– he found himself leaning forward with narrowing eyes, asking the one question that burned in his thoughts "Cursed, how so?"

The healer was making the sign for evil in front of himself before he spoke "She's part demon and part human, she changes shapes in the night and everyone knows that she drinks the blood of men – she shouldn't be living and the king thought it was wise to get rid of her". He glanced nervously over at the bed. Through his eyes no-one could be seen, but Numair saw that the woman or Daine, was now growling with every breath she took – the sound could clearly be heard even though he was using a spell to hide her.

"So the king wrote to the king of Tortall, offering him the 'cursed girl' in exchange for - " he didn't found that it was necessary to complete the sentence. It was obvious that the woman knew nothing of the agreement and he wasn't going to be the one who told what is contained.

"Yes and now I would ask that you hand over the sheet" the healer took a step forward and was holding his hand out.

Numair shook his head in refusal "No" his voice was clear and it was one he used when he wanted everyone to understand that he was senior in the matter of any decision. "Absolutely not – you don't get this" he said and threw it down to the floor.

The healer scrambled over to pick the sheet up, but it liquefied in his hands "No!" Master Warren screamed, trying in vain to gain hold of the spot where blood could be seen.

He was folding his arms in front of himself and the movement from the bed caught his eyes. Shifting he could see that she had thrown herself back against the walls and horror was written all over her face. Calmly he moved his glance back to the man who frantically tried to pick the last traces of sheet up with his hands.

"You idiot!" the healer screamed when he didn't succeed "her blood was valuable" the healer came tumbling to his feet as his speech continued "do you know who much someone was going to offer me! I could be rich – a demon's blood who simultaneously is a virgin would bring me a fortune".

Cold, deadly cold was spreading inside him and it could be heard in the way Numair spoke "Get out" he ordered taking a step forward. Sparks kindled around his hands – he was angry and taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down by trying to argue inside himself that the healer was just an ignorant man, who had fallen for some foolish nonsense. That the girl was a demon – he snorted with contempt over how stupid one man could be – Numair forced the healer back with sheer power and when the man reached the door, which he skilfully had opened with his gift he was towering over the lower man. With a deathly tone in his voice he said the last words to the man before he smashed the door shut "You should count yourself lucky that this is a very special night for me otherwise you would be dead and by the way – she isn't a demon, but is gifted with wild magic and furthermore she wasn't a virgin – so you humiliated yourself in vain" and with that he closed the door directly in the face of the heal, who only looked frightened and shocked.

* * *

It took a lot for him to calm himself down, but when that was done he found to his horror that she was absolutely afraid of him and non of his resourcing words could get her to allow him to get near her. And sighing low he tried the best way he knew how to explain why the healer had acted such, but noting helped and she continued to look at him as if he was some kind of a monster – it wasn't until he was laying on the hard floor and had giving up the bed for her sake that he during the night woke to find that a presence had pressed itself up against his back and turning around he pulled her small frame inside his arms.

He was slowly drifting away into the lands of dreams when a sudden burst of energy boosted every cell within him and he abruptly sat up. She wasn't laying within his arms anymore and lighting a small orb over the makeshift bed he found that she was still beside him sleeping soundless. Sitting still, without moving an inch he allowed his gift float out from his body and as clearly as if he was standing beside the man who only seconds ago had assassinated and killed the Gallan king, he could almost feel how the other mage turned his attention towards Numair, as if the assassin was looking directly at him. He quickly withdrew himself and stood. Pulling his newly and soon-to-be wife into a sitting position he whispered every low – almost soundless "Daine – wake! We need to get out of here this instant" he pulled her to her feet and added more power to the orb that floated over their heads illuminating the room.

"Why?" the question sounded tired, but she was opening her stormy blue-gray eyes nevertheless and was meeting his dark.

"Because the king is dead and the assassin is on his way here" Numair found that he didn't want to let go of her hands, but he had to and he let her go. "Get dressed!" he ordered and began to dress himself. As a skilled spy he had already packed the things he knew he would need if he needed a quick escape, but her – that was another matter. He didn't know where her clothes were, but she – as if she was a creature of the night stood beside him only one minutes after – fully dressed. The only thing she was missing was her booths and she cursed under her breath that the stupid ladies-in-waiting hadn't included them when they had moved her belongings to his room.

But there wasn't time. The assassin was on his way and even though Numair quickly had disguised his presence, it had been to late to do anything to disguise Daine's. The assassin could feel her magic as well as he could the first night they had slept together in her room. Whoever the man was, he would hunt her like a hunter did with a wounded deer.

Forcing the door open he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him in long strides which got them to the stairs. She was wearing the delicate slippers and it was only the sound off his feet that could be heard in the deathly silence of the night.

The castle was still asleep and the residents lay unaware of the the man clothed in black who ran as quickly he could down the stairs. Only the soft notion of a small burst of energy would have woken someone up, but accidentally the black robed mage and his soon-to-be wife hadn't been drinking the poisoned wine that had been offered at dinner and it was that fortune or misfortune that forced them into running from an assassin.

Numair halted as he realized that he didn't knew where to turn to get out of the castle, but the hand he was holding desperately on to pulled him in the right direction. Such they ended out in the autumn cold night and with soft sounds of feet hitting the stones of the courtyard they reached the stables as the assassin entered the now completely deserted bedchamber.

The assassin was on his way to turn when something caught his attention and lifting the white fabric up – a dress suited for a wedding – he pressed the fabric to his nose and sniffed, noticing her smell for ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**__********__****For the nine people who reviwed chapter nine - this chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 10 **

The crawl had been easy. For ever inch his fingers had found something to hold on to and it had taken less then ten minutes to gain access to shutters that was closed, but nevertheless had he forced them open and carefully had he entered the room. He could have taken the journey through the gates, dressed in something that would disguise him and disguise the purpose of his trip, but what fun would that have been? It was challenging to see if he could still climb the wall of any building and such had he made the decision. He had since he was tree years been trained to do this, to do the bidding of a master who sold his services and too take the easy way in would only have brought laughter in his master's voice when he was going to report back or if he was going to report back, there was always the risk that he would be caught – but he was confident that this wasn't going to happen this night.

The next thing had also been easy, almost to easy as he had observed that the kings healer had been looking with a greedy expression on his face as a lady from court passed him, when he was supposed to be guarding the many pitchers that contained the sweet wine that was going to offered at dinner. The assassin who had been hired to end the rule of the Gallan king found himself surprised over the accidentally feast that was going to be later that night and he considered it a fortune, that everyone would drink of the poisoned wine. It would definitely make his job easy and while letting a small drop of blackish liquid mingle itself with the wine, he only had to wait until the feast was over – but that the feast was actually a betrothal of some kind had surprised him.

He had been standing among the crowd when the man, the husband-to-be had entered the room and quickly, almost frantically had he shielded himself off, but it had almost been to late. He knew that he couldn't be equal to the black robed mage who had walked past him, but the small burst of energy his gift left behind every time he used it – would be enough to make the tanned man notice that someone else powerfully gifted was present in the room – the assassin turned his head to where the healer stood. He didn't liked the man and the healers burly frame didn't add anything positive so the assassin quickly decided that it was best to kill the healer first and then the king.

Only luck had prevented the black robe mage to notice anything and he relaxed a little as the doors was opened yet again and silence filled the room. He had been about to leave, when the young woman who entered the room along with the king caught his eyes. She was dressed in a white dress, but it wasn't that, that had caught his attention – it was...he accidentally bumped into someone and everyone had turned their attention towards him and he quickly fled the ceremony, with his heart beating faster for the first time in his life. This night, this mission and this assassination was going to be the hardest one he would ever do and he knew it.

Shaking all over – his body never calm, he waited for the feast to be over and he had found a small alcove where he had used the time to meditate himself into complete calmness. The hours had drifted and he waited a long time. Autumn was forcing its way into the air and he could almost smell the first sign of snow, but he didn't mind. Where he was from, it snowed every day and it was in snow he had trained, it was in snow he had lifted a sword for the first time, the sword he had placed on his back and it was in snow he had been born, and in snow he had been taken away from the one mother he hadn't been allowed to know. The snow was his home and fingering with the hidden daggers that was placed at his wrists he let his mind drift away from the castle and the voice of a bard telling strange stories about even stranger persons with almost supernatural powers. When the bard came to the story about a powerful man, he shifted uneasily – maybe the crowd inside the hall didn't knew that the person described in the story was sitting among them – but he knew and it would maybe cause him a failure he couldn't risk – the future depended on him to take the life of the old king or so his master had told him.

He had been close to sleep when the silence had reached his ears. First he had located the healer and silently the man's throat was slashed; now walking carefully he reached the door where to guards was standing or almost standing – they was fighting off the drugs he had added to their supplies of water after the feast had ended and within the next hour all the guards of the castle would be sleeping as well.

He was a skilled assassin and with almost pride lingering inside his chest he stepped over the guards that was sleeping on the floor – inside the chamber it had been easy to locate the king himself. The old man had been snoring loudly and confident that everyone in the castle was sleeping he let a ball of his gift gather inside the palm of his hand. Only seconds after the king had taken his least breath, deprived of his life had the assassin realized his mistake. Turning his head too the left he looked at the blackish gift sparkling with silver that was observing him. Cursing under his breath, he quickly hurried after the gift that had been present and stumbling, almost falling over the bodies of the two guards he was delayed in his pursuing of the black robed mage who had witnessed the killing of the Gallan king – his orders had been 'leave no witnesses' and now he had failed.

Even though he only was nineteen he had killed since he was nine and every time had he left the place without any witness, but not tonight – the black robed mage would hunt him down if he was giving the chance and the assassin wouldn't let him – it was him who did the hunting, not the other way around.

Reaching the chamber where he could detect traces of an unknown gift; the gift of the black robed mage and something else – something odd, yet another kind of gift he hadn't encountered before - he halted as something caught his attention and lifting the white fabric up he recognized the dress of a bride – a dress suited for a wedding – he pressed the fabric to his nose and sniffed. He had always been good at tracking by scent and now he knew her smell for ever. Lifting his stormy blue-gray eyes while he pushed his short hair out of the way - he quickly searched the room and found another token that seemed to belong to her – a small chest containing a chain where pearls was hanging. This he could use – even though the black robed mage had cloaked himself, he hadn't done it to the young woman and she would be easy to follow.

* * *

Daine shifted in the saddle, waiting for him to move his gelding forth – they hadn't had time to pack anything and she wondered if their hurry leaving would be taken as if they was the one who had killed the king. Nevertheless she sighed low and glanced only briefly behind her as they passed the sleeping guards of the castle.

This was wrong she thought, not for the first time, but nearly for the tenth – he had only mentioned that an assassin was on their trail and that the king, the very king who had traded her or arranged her marriage for her was now laying dead in his chamber, but not why they was running away like this. She wasn't given time to say goodbye to Rajana or any other of the people she knew, but that didn't matter – something had frightened him and it also frightened her.

He pushed his gelding into gallop and she spoke calmly down to the gray pony she had chosen – the speed became more rapid and soon they left the village behind them as the night flashed passed them. Only when they settled down near a pond and the sky was beginning to take on a orange-kind of color did she ask what had happened.

She had expected an answer, but he had shook his head and wandered away from her. Daine was sitting alone for a while only listening to the sounds of the forest when her ears caught the noise of muffled voices that exchanged information and creeping forward she found him sitting cross-legged with his back turned to her, facing an orb where a female voice could be heard. Standing still between the bushes she didn't notice when some kind of silvery fog, the same that had bound her to him during the rite of their handfasting, formed behind her back and transformed itself into something that fitted perfectly on her back. The thing was light, so light for her to notices anything – her attention was utterly on the man sitting on the ground.

"Are you absolutely sure?" the voice asked Numair and it sounded tired, almost disbelieving.

"Yes Alanna. He was in the castle. King Angus is dead – its the second king he assassinated within two months. We had to flee in the middle of the night, because I noticed his presence and I believe he's on our trail" he sighed low, letting the woman's voice reach him through the orb.

"Fine – I'll give Jonathan the news, even though its bad and then I'll tell Hakim to move out within the next hour. Where is she? Does she know anything?"

Daine could see that Numair was shaking his head, a gesture the woman in the orb couldn't see and he spoke in a low voice "No – she ignorant of everything still, but when she finds out" he shrugged "I don't know how she's going to react, maybe the same way I did – please tell Jonathan that he owes me for this. I'm still furious that he didn't explain anything to me before I stood facing king Angus or his so-called healer" he was leaning forward "the king got paid for what he did and no, Alanna, I'm not saying that it justifies the assassin for killing him, that was wrong – but Jonathan was right to do the deal..." he broke of his words as a twig broke under her feet and Daine cursed low. She had wanted to hear more and she was curious too know who the woman had been and this Jonathan, he had talked about.

"I have to go – you know what to do" and with that the orb was closed. He was turning around and stood when she was about to leave "how much did you hear?" he commanded to know in a voice that was pitched highly.

Daine halted and looked back "Enough" she said and continued her trail back to where they had left the horses. He was by now following her and before she could claim her place in the saddle yet again he took hold of her hand and turned her, rather fiercely. Looking down into her eyes and seeing the growl she held for him, he didn't let go. She had too take her foot of the stirrup as the pony began to dance and she almost lost her balance, but he was holding on to her more firmly now. "Let go of me" she hissed and tried to take her hand away from his hold, something in his expression told her that he wasn't going to let go of her.

He pulled her towards him with a sudden movement and with a wary smile he lifted her chin "No" he simply said down to her. Reaching behind her, still holding her, he suddenly grabbed the bow that hung loosely from her back. Taking it from her and stepping away, out of her reach he examined it carefully – allowing the tip of his finger to follow every line that was carved into the wood. "Who gave this to you?" he asked startled. He hadn't noticed it before now and the quiver that equally hung behind her back looked to be brand new.

She moved fast to take it back from him. She had the nagging feeling that he was trespassing into her area, not respecting something that could mean something of very importance to her "Give it back" she hissed and tried to snatch the bow from his hand, but he was holding her firmly in place with his right hand as the other, the left hold on to the bow. "I said 'give it back" she tried again and the two horses was now dancing sideways as they detected her feelings of uneasiness.

Numair shook his head "Just tell me how you came to be armed!"he demanded sharply and looking down into her face, he couldn't help to notice that it seemed she had been equally surprised over the fact that she had been holding a weapon on her back. He dropped the bow to the ground and was shaking her "Tell me!" he demanded with a strange voice, as if he had been scared of something – something he didn't quite understood.

"Stop" she pleaded while her curly brown hair danced back and forth "you promised" she suddenly whispered her voice sounding low. The next moment she found herself sitting abruptly down on the ground. He had taken his hands away from her as if she had burned him. The bow was laying only inches from her leg as she sat cross-legged and a second after she hold the bow in her hands, studying the craft of art, looking down at it as if it was a precious gift. Not looking anywhere but for the bow she didn't see that the tanned man's face and the regret he held. She knew that she couldn't answer his question, because was could she possible say? That the thing just had dropped from thin air onto her back, it was somehow ridiculous and she knew it, therefore she pressed her lips firmly together not saying a word to him. He didn't deserved an answer too the question he had asked and she decided that the way he had behaved was wrong, but she didn't say anything – she was mad at him for being secretive. Sitting still on the ground the only thing she was certain of was that the bow was meant for her and only her alone.

She wasn't used to this sort of living a hectic life and she wondered if she hated it already, but yet again it was as if someone was taking her feelings away from her and replacing them with feelings that told her that everything was going to be fine – and as he moved away from her he asked a question, a question she hadn't anticipated from him.

"Can you use it?" he asked her while he took hold the reins of his gelding – he wasn't looking at her.

Daine lifted her head stunned "Can I use it?" she was repeating the question before she thought that was a stupid thing to do – she rose taking the bow with her while shaking her head "no idea" she admitted and turned her eyes over to where he stood.

She halted her movements as she saw that he was looking down to where the grass was still wet by the morning dew. He had swung himself in the saddle of the gelding – they had still many hours ride from wherever they were going. Something had caught his eye – a chain. First she thought that it was the one holding the charm against pregnancy, but she soon found that she was clearly mistaken – it called to her – spoke her name, wanting her to pick it up.

"What is it?" he asked while he tried to get the gelding to stop dancing underneath him.


	11. Chapter 11

******__********__****For TheGhostWhriter226, individulitea and Lollypops101; who reviwed chapter ten - this chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 11 **

He could feel the thing tugging in his blood and he knew instinctively that his master wasn't pleased by what had happened and as he was running through the corridors and entering the stable he scrambled forward, only to land on his knees as pain shot through his body. Crawling on, trying to ignore the spasms of his body he reached his destination and shutting off his mind to the pain he barely managed to pull himself up, grabbing the stall to support his weight. The ache in his body was only a faint remember of the punishment his master had giving him for failing his task and with what sounded like beating drums pouting in his ears he swung himself up on the back of a black stallion, which was tripping nervously over the fact that its rider hadn't bothered to saddle it. Noticing faintly that his master had been merciful this time, he knew of other times when the punishment had been going on for hours, only to stop when he was about to give in too the black god himself. Those times had only forced him to be more precisely in his killing or when he fought – the master had clearly told him during the first punishment that loosing wasn't an option and he should count himself alive to see the light of the sun – and he did.

Not that he was particular fun of the burning orb that gloved on the sky – he was a creature of the night and sometimes he even considered himself being on of the winged beats that flew into the night in their hunt for insects. He hunted too – not small things that had six legs and two pair of wings on their back, and was the size of a moth, but the ones who could ensure his own survival and such he pushed the animal forth, kicking the door too the stall open and ducking he maneuvered the horse into the darkness – because of the pain and the punishment he had been delayed and they had a strong lead. He was going to use all of his skills to find them again, but as always, as his mind reminded him, this was what he had been trained to do – to hunt, find and kill. Back in his mind he heard the words or the order; he had been given a new assignment; kill the mage, bring the girl to his master.

* * *

She was bending down over the thing that called her so strongly that it was leaving her dizzy and standing straight once again she gasped as the sharp thing brought forth blood from one of her fingertips – a claw was sending rays of sun into her face and her inside was buzzing along with the strange pulsation she could feel from the claw. It was lager then anything she had encountered before and turning it she determined that it could only come from one animal, she was interrupted in her thoughts.

"Hurry up" he shouted too her and had returned his gelding to where she lingered. "We need to go now!" and with that he turned the horse around, leaving her to quickly gather the chain up and lower it into her pocket. When she finally looked up she could barely see the back of his horse and settling herself on her own pony she hurried it into the forest.

* * *

She didn't know if it was the shift in the air, but they had camped for a third time in a cave as the sun settled itself down into the horizon and now she was sitting utterly alone yet again – or almost alone. The horses was grazing outside the cave and had promised her not run away from they, such she had waited for him too come back. Not many words had been exchanged between them in the last two days and she couldn't figure out if he was mad at her, the situation they were in, the cold or the fact that every time he had tried to connect to the woman he had spoken to, he had failed. He was in an extreme foul mood by the time they had reached this cave and she had almost ordered him out of the cave, not wanting him to be near her. Not that she was frighten of him, but simply because the air around him was so intense that it almost felt like thunder was breaking out near her.

The horses outside shifted uneasily as the light rain began to fall and she rose so she could stand near the opening, looking out for him. It had been hours now and by that she was pretty sure that he had left her by noon and now standing seeing the sun being lowered down to the edge of the tree she paused a moment before making the decision – she was going to hunt him down or at least try to hunt him. Picking up the bow, just to be on the safe side, because she had absolutely no idea how to use it, she was taking a step out into the rain when she heard the warning cry of an owl.

It told her of strange men in the forest and she was beginning to run as the next warning hit her hard. The strange men, bandits she corrected, wanted too engaged a fight – a fight that was rather unfair or so the owl thought as Daine hurried through the forest and pushed branches out of her way. At some point a bush caught her, entangling its long thorn-covered-arms in her cloths and cursing under her breath, she fought as she feelt long cuts erupting on her arms, cheeks and neck. It took her forever to get out and away from that cursed bush, but when she reached the clearing where the owl had been observing the men, she counted ten of them, that circled around a rather angry-looking man. In his hand blackish balls of fire was gathered, but he stood as calmly he could and she lowered herself to her knees – only too get a better look when a man; grim-faced laughed out loud in a sound that caused her to develop goosebumps down her spine.

Numair on the other hand only seemed to growl and he was standing in a way that resembled a mountain-cat ready too strike – but he was holding himself back and that surprised her. She was wondering about what he was waiting for as a woman stepped out from the shadows – a woman with fiercely red hair. Daine was about to shout a warning as a man stepped equally out from the shadows, behind the woman, but before Daine could get herself to do anything the man was flying through the air only to land on his back, unconscious. Her mouth dropped over the easiness and quickness the woman had mustered and stepping back a bit, concealing herself, she looked as the woman was taking what seemed to be riding cloves off, placing them in her belt. The woman smiled and lifted her face, only too reveal violet eyes shining with amusement as she spoke "Interesting company you are keeping Numair – aren't you cable of defending yourself?" the woman asked still amused.

Daine crawled forth and lowered herself down too the ground. She recognized the woman's voice and apparently Numair had been expecting the newcomer as his voice rang out into the silence of the air "Off cause" he said while his eyes followed the movements of the men that stood around him "but you would be angry with me if I didn't let you participate in this". He was closing and opening his hands slowly, every time letting the balls of fire disappear only to reappear yet again.

The red haired woman laughed a happily laughter "Always the gentleman – even when it comes to a fight" she paused before she stopped her walking "do you also ask permission before you do any killing Numair?" Daine frowned; was the newcomer starting some kind of argument?

"And that should come from you?" Numair shot back as the men, those who stood face him moved with unease.

"Do not question my profession, I'm not the one who stumbled into an assassin by mistake" the woman hissed low and moved her feet so they stood planted firmly on the ground. Daine could see that the woman had a sword hanging in her belt, but it didn't seem that she was going to use it anytime soon.

"I do not question anything – I'm simply wondering over the fact how you came to be here so quickly and why in Mithros' name you didn't answered my calls" the tanned man growled as a large man with an doubled-edge ax began to move forth. Daine was frowning; they was arguing as if they had been married for years or at least known each other for years, but she took in the scene as if it was a fascinating act that was being played for her. She didn't realized that they was acting like that to distract the bandits.

The woman turned and did a warning move with her finger lifted up in front of her "Do not play any games" she simply told the man that stood near her and had pulled a grim-looking sword "you do not have the permission to do something" she paused briefly before she continued "yet". The man's shoulders dropped as if she was his senior and lowered his sword. Still observing the man the red haired woman spoke in an ice cold voice "Don't scold me over me being her" she told Numair who stilled seemed to be fully aware that the men was changing positions – five of them had surrounded him and equally five was positioning themselves around the female.

"I'm not" Numair answered back and flicked his hands in the direction of two of the nearest grim-looking bandits "I just want to get this over with so I can return to the cave where she is waiting" he seemed to be cursing under his breath when realizing his mistake. Two bandits, those who were further away from everyone else turned on their heels and began to run in the direction where Daine was hiding. She froze too the spot unable too move as the two bandits abruptly dropped too the ground only ten feet away from her. It only took a moment then they were gone, turned into ashes by a mage fire that had come from the red haired woman.

"Stupid" she said and twisted her body as the first bandit attacked her with his sword. The woman dropped with rehearsed speed to the ground, turning her body so her one leg shot out, overturning the man in the process. The woman was on her feet yet again before Daine could blink and had drawn her sword – in one fluent movement the women had cut the man down, leaving him to the black good. The woman looked back to where Numair was holding off his own attackers "One should think that you had more brain then too spill out where you left her" she hissed under her breath, but loud enough for Daine too hear it as a second bandit took up the fight the first had lost.

"Brain or no brain" Numair simply said back, he paused while one of the bandits formed a small and weak ball of fire in his hand, sending it against the black robed mage a second later. Numair only leaned forward and puffed the ball with his hands, and the ball of fire shot up and exploded – illuminating the sky "they knew that we where here. I don't know exactly how, but it was only a matter of time before they found us. Rather to have the fight here then at the cave " he ended his sentence as the gifted bandit halted in his attack, as if he was unsure how he should proceed. The man didn't stand a chance as invisible hands reached out and strangled him where he stood. Looking down to where the man had dropped dead, following his comrade into the black realm, Numair shook his head – sighing low "It's a pity that they choose such a path" he said while lifting a hand and gesturing at the man with the doubled-edge ax. The weapon, which seemed to be quite heavy dropped too the ground and the bandit struggled to lift it up – Daine smiled as she realized what Numair had done – gluing the ax to the ground would leave the bandit occupied long enough for her future husband-to-be to attend to the third bandit who was sneaking up behind him.

A battle cry sounded and she turned her head in time to see that the red haired woman, unarmed, was hanging on the back of a huge bandit – taller then Numair and more muscular. The bandit roared frustrated and the woman strangely calm only said "Oh please – for Goddess' sake – be quiet!" and the man did just that by freezing on the spot, only too tilt too the right and Daine could have sworn that the blast on the ground of the man's body could be heard everywhere. The woman rolled away from the man, only to be on her feet seconds later.

Then something caught her eyes, maybe a movement or was it a glimpse – and before she knew what she was doing she pulled the string back on the bow with an arrow ready and without blinking the man dropped from the tree where he had been sitting – waiting with his own bow pulled, ready to have his arrow enter the back off Numair. Her arrow sat as a third eye in the middle of the bandit's forehead when he landed on the ground and Daine lowered her bow with shaking hands – she had startled herself and looking down she realized that the bow shifted its nature – altering itself, only to fit more precisely in her hand. She had killed yet again, she began to think as several screams erupted from either sides of the clearing and thirty battle-ready men wearing spears, axes, swords and other kind of tools came forth in a frantic run.

The woman pulled her sword back from where it had been embedded in a bandit and turned around, so she stood with her back placed against the back of Numair. Both of them wore a determined expression in their faces and she turned her head slightly – her violet eyes blazing with fire "Well – this is going to be interesting. How shall we split them?" she asked as Numair pushed the first wave of their feet – having them flying through the air about thirty feet away, only too have them too rise yet again, even more angrier then before.

"What about 30/70?" he asked and pushed more away. Some landed in a thorn bush and Daine could hear them scream in agony, other was luckier.

"Na" the woman was binding a knot on some string she had pulled from her pocket "I think that since you invited me it's only fair if we split it 50/50" as the knot was tightened five bandits found themselves being levitated up in the air, only to remain there – fighting off whatever hold them there – another knot was bound and the five was turned upside-down. A few bandits even tried to pull them down by hanging themselves in hands that had dropped from the hanging men, but in vain.

"Then that's settled" Numair answered and took a step away from the red haired woman as she surprised the forthcoming men by running towards them. One simply took flight and fled from the woman that exactly now reminded Daine of a large cat from one of her books she had been reading – a lioness was the accurate description of what she was seeing – she turned her head to where Numair stood and by some point she didn't exactly knew how - she located a man standing almost still, muttering to himself. Some kind of blue twisted around his hands and before she could think about what she was doing she had thrown herself out of the shadows with an warning scream tearing her throat – something inside her moved as the blue broke free from the man's hands only to float towards where a tanned man was occupied by his attackers – something ripped her skin, burned her cells, was biting every part of her inside and she could feel the presence of something that wanted and needed to be freed.

The feeling was hurting her, but she tried to push it back as she ran and when she reached the stone where she could land on the man's back, she dropped the bow and she felt noting more – only the pain as copper teeth sank themselves into the wall in a fight too gain or regain control. Unable to bear the pain anymore Daine let go of everything and allowed the beast too be present once again.


	12. Chapter 12

___For the five awesome people who reviwed chapter eleven - this chapter is for you. _

**Chapter 12 **

The red haired woman saw that Numair had heard the scream off warning and turned around in time too shield himself from the spell that hit him – looking and searching where it had come from she had managed to see clothes being ribbed apart as a big wolf landed on a man standing near the clearing, biting his throat – taking the man's life away. Alanna now understood what Numair had told her, that the healer had thought the wildmage being cursed – maybe she was, Alanna began to think, but she pushed the thought back in her mind and concentrated on the bandits that needed to be dealt with – she would deal with the shock afterward. She smiled as her opponent drew two small knives – this was what she was trained to do and she launched herself into the air with a kind of happy scream – pulling equally two small knives out of her sleeves, turning in the air so her feet landed in the middle of the man's chest and pushed him too the ground.

The sounds around her was nearly deathly silenced when she at last turned around and picked up her sword – wiping it clean in the grass she looked herself over and found that she had only gotten a few shallow wounds; she healed them with a touch of her magic. Distracted from her examination she turned as a male voice called, splitting the air apart – it was a command, a clear one. Alanna froze and turned as slowly as she could when she heard the low rumbling sound off a animal growling behind her.

The wolf, not big, but strong enough that it could kill her if she moved one inch wrong was showing its teeth in what she concluded was a warning. Behind the wolf stood Numair, panting – shaking and was that fright she could see in his eyes?

"Don't move" he simply told her and she didn't. "She somehow broke through the spell I put inside her – to block this from happening" he explained while he took a cautiously step forward.

The wolf's ears twisted back to where his feet touched the grass on the ground, but the cold blue-gray eyes showed intelligence, but with no human notion in them.

Another step – he wasn't far away from her and he could almost touch the wolf's back "I don't know if I can call her forth, but if I succeed she's going to need healing" he told Alanna and pointed down to where a large wound was bleeding heavily on her back.

Alanna nodded.

As Numair leaned forth and was only one inch from touching the wolf its ears twisted as the howling of another wolf sounded through the air – in one jump the wolf was moving away in a rapid run and Numair was throwing himself forward. "No!" he screamed as the wolf reached the edge of the clearing and something in his voice got it to halt, to hesitate. "No" he said again with a pleading note into his voice and the wolf turned its eyes too where he stood.

Another called sounded through air and the wolf turned its head towards the forest, where another wolf was calling. Twisting her ears as if considering her options the wolf in the clearing didn't move.

He came forth and called her name; "Daine" he said and the wolf twisted its body around.

Alanna seemed sure that she would come around, but the Lioness jumped in fright when the wolf positioned itself suddenly in from off Numair – growling low with a new energy. She lifted up her hands in defense; she didn't know what else to do.

"Daine!" it came more strongly from the tanned man "Stop it – I know that you are in there somewhere. You just have too let the ward take over again too turn back to yourself" he told her while breathing strained, grasping for air.

Alanna lifted her face, alarmed, from where she had kept eye with the wolf and turned pale – his clothes was soaked through and the bottom of his cloak dripped with blood. "Numair! You are hurt" she whispered, afraid to startle the animal in front of them. She saw all the blood drain from his tanned face as he saw the blood. She knew that it was one thing, among others, that he hated too see and seeing his own blood always cost him a lot.

The wolf twisted its ears yet again as Numair began to sway – and from one second to the next a girl; still barely twenty years old sat instead of the fearsome animal. Alanna hadn't seen the girl before, but she was struck by the beauty that shone from her. It took her only seconds to notice that the woman was completely naked, accept a chain that hung at her neck. Some kind of claw and another jewelery caught her attention, but from the corner of her eye she saw him fall – Alanna didn't breath as the woman quickly moved to her friend and caught him before he hit the ground. The girl, herself, was also bleeding, but that didn't seem to matter – Daine could feel the essences of his life drip away with every heartbeat.

Eyes, stormy blue-gray met Alanna's violets "Safe him" Daine pleaded in a low voice while she stroke his hair back from his forehead "Please" she pleaded and looked down "He's..." she didn't get to finish the sentence – she had almost lost too much blood and she fell to the ground along with her soon-to-be husband.

Alanna stormed forth "Great" she said with gritted teeth. She hadn't tried to heal two persons at once, but one time had to be the first.

* * *

She sat with a cup of ale in her hands – she hadn't tasted the liquid although the old crone in the Inn had insisted that it was what she needed. She continued to go over everything she knew in her head, but the thoughts twisted and turned themselves as if they were snakes – she couldn't comprehend what she had learned these past four days. She had managed to stop their bleeding, but that was all she could do in the middle of a clearing where dead bodies lay everywhere. How she had managed, in the middle of the night, to transport them both too the cave was another riddle she didn't know how to solve – she had a suspicion that someone had lent her a hand, because she had first moved Numair to the cave after hiding the girl under a spell. When she had arrived and pulled her horse inside the cave she had jumped in fright when the light of her glowing orb had revealed another body already laying on the floor beside a fire that roared. Kneeling down she had been shocked to find the girl laying healed, sound asleep or in coma she corrected. She had examined the girl after she had attended too Numair and upon turning the young girl around to look if there was need for more healing, she had sat herself down hard on the floor of the cave – completely surprised. Not only was the young girl beautiful, but worse, her beauty had been corrupted by copper-colored lines that twisted itself into the lines of scars on her back. The scars she couldn't do anything about, but every time Alanna had pricked at the skin the lines had formed themselves into a rune of some kind – a rune she had no idea what meant.

Sitting below the two rooms where they lay sound asleep, each of them warded, she counted the things she knew – One; her friend, the black robed mage was going to be married to a very unique creature that could transform herself and on top of that; the girl's back was showing an odd symbol or rune. Two; the two persons was being hunted down by an assassin they had tried to capture since the news had reach them in Corus five months ago that the king of Tusaine had been found poisoned at his morning table. Three; the arrival off the letter too the king, offering a hand in marriage, in exchange of the protection off King Angus' two year old son had caused some disturbance at court. Off cause everyone knew by that night that the king had agreed to the marriage and the hysteria had broken out. Alanna shook her head, the women had gone from being as calm as small lambs to be hyenas that hunted their pray down – the pray being Numair and luckily he had already gone. Four; she had checked the girl's back several times in the cave, sure that she had imagined the copper-lines on her back, but when she had decided that she was going to draw the sign down on a piece of paper, it had off cause disappeared.

She lifted her eyes too the ceiling in hope that they wouldn't wake anytime soon, she had called for backup, too have them transported to the palace – even though they was still under a heavy sleeping spell.

She had told Hakim too receive the child after the bad news had reached her and she herself had hurried too found them. Now she was waiting for news from Hakim and she hated to do so – waiting hadn't been her thing, she was too on-going and too restless in nature. Four days, four long days where she every second candle-mark had checked and re-checked if they was still breathing Alanna was about to stand when something sparkled in the corner of her eye. She caught the small ball of light which tried to form in her small calloused hand and added more of her gift into the spell. "Yes?" she demanded too know and lifted the ball up too her eyes.

"We got him" the voice of Hakim sounded.

"Good – you know what to do" and then she squeezed the ball and it disappeared. Looking up she found a small nervous girl standing in front of her, tripping from side to side with er long straight blond hair dancing with every movement "Yes?"

The girl muttered something and Alanna lifted her hand "Please, speak clearly darling I'm not in the mood, unless you are telling me that they are here?" Looking into blue eyes she saw that the girl nodded.

"They are my Lady" and the girl curtsied deeply. Behind the girl stood her mother, proud over the fact that the girl had the attention of the lady-knight and even more proud to be the mother of that child.

Alanna moved forth, clapping the girl on the head "Good – take me too them".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The creature or half human/half animal, if one could really call it that, walked on its hindquarters that certainly looked like legs a horse would have. This little thing was not taller then a boy of ten years old, but its eyes had seen thousand of years and the brownness in them would tell everyone that he was not from the world others would call Calla or Tortall. Ears, where normally human ears would be was changed and sat just a little high on the boy; they were pointy where they should be round. The boy's upper body was naked, but below the navel he was covered by fur from a horse. The fur was brown as his hair and he walked with determination. His destination was that unseen woman that lay on the ground. Too the human's she was cloaked by a spell, but too his immortals eyes she was clearly visible.

Ipotane was his name and he was one that walked the forest of Calla along with his master. Around him lay corpses that had contained the souls of long-gone bandits. He shook his head and lifted a hands, gesturing to everyone of the men. Each sank slowly down into the ground where they was consumed. He knew that the Black God had been in this clearing, because it had been him who had called Ipotane forth from further up north. If a human had received the call it would had taken them weeks to get there, but as an forgotten immortal Ipotane could bend the air and step through whenever he wanted.

The Black God had stood hanging over the girl for far too long, waiting, but had disappeared when Ipotane had reached the clearing. Kneeling down he touched the young woman head and spoke a word – a word that rippled through the air summoning the God of Hunt. Then he sat himself down beside her and took out a flute. The young woman's eyes fluttered as the sound of tunes so soft that she began so cry filled the clearing and such they waited together.

* * *

She had never before heard such melodies and her heart was aching along with the pain in her back. She knew that the woman had tried to heal her, but she had run dry with her gift and only managed to stop the bleeding. After laying down in awhile the woman had spoken to her; in a soft voice she had told Daine that she would come back after her. The red haired woman had seemed barbaric when she fought, but when she had healed her – she had showed only kindness. After the woman had been gone something suddenly touched her cheek and Daine had flinched, then she had heard the voice of an unearthly male and someone had caressed her forehead. Pressing her eyelids together she heard him say; "Dear child – I'll called for help" and then he had paused "your time will come, but not now" and with that he had disappeared in a mist of silver.

While trying to opening her eyes she found that she couldn't – her tears had swollen here eyes and she didn't know if it was some kind of a dream or reality that when she did finally managed to get a clear vision, she looked at an odd looking boy. He smiled down to her while his boyish voice filled the air – in it she could almost hear leaves falling from the trees a autumn day.

"You are going to be fin" he told her while fiddling with his instrument "I called for him and he should be here any second now".

Daine twisted her body, but the pain got her to moan.

"I know" the boy said and smiled too her "But he will heal you where I can not".

She closed her eyes and tried to understand who he was speaking about – when somebody lifted her up in strong arms.

* * *

Ipotane looked up when the air began to shimmer and someone, one of the Gods materialized. The man, tall, chestnut-brown skin, brown hair and brown eyes looked down with such affection that Ipotane could understand that this was his clue to disappear yet again. "You did well" the God said with a deep voice.

Rising up on his hindquarters Ipotane bowed "Thank you master" he looked at the woman in the God of Hunt's arms and stroke her hair "Will she be alright?"

"Off cause" the God replied "She is strong in heart as she is in spirit – hopefully she will find peace with the man I have chosen for her" the God began to walk, but stopped in his tracks and looked back to where Ipotane stood left behind. Meeting the boy's brown eyes he kindly said "One last thing – please find Badger and tell him to meet me at the cave. It will be some time before the woman gets there and I need to discuss something with him".

Ipotane bowed again "As master wish" and as he turned his head the air in front of him bend by his will, opening up a hole to an underground cave. He entered the hole and was gone the next second.

* * *

She drifted into unconsciousness and out again while laying securely in the embrace off warm arms. When she came around to herself again she could feel the heat from a fire not far from her along with the cold ground underneath her and another presence sitting beside her, stroking her hair. She smelt the freshness of the wildlife that surrounded the forest and slowly a calmness crept forth, willing her too close her eyes – too sleep.

"Badger" a voice greeted with a rough voice and she suddenly was brought back into the world of realness. She tried too hear what the other presence answered, but couldn't and therefore she only got what the man said.

"Quit it - scolding me here to Baltane would not get you nowhere Badger. I'm doing the best I can and I can't be everywhere at one time – that's why I told you to look after her". Daine moved her head wanting too opening her eyes, but the man's voiced sounded near her ear "Don't open them – the light would make you blind" he continued his sentence, but it wasn't for her "Jah jah – I know, but now I'm here and I can make the wrongness right again – even though it's only for a few minutes".

Her head was spinning; what wrongness? She tried to rise herself up on arms while still holding her eyes closed, but in vain – her head dropped to the floor where she got a bump.

A warm hand touched her shoulder and she flinched away from whoever it was "Now, Now there" the rough voice said "I'm only here to help you" She still had her eyes closed as the man touched her head and the power that floated into her made her dizzy and the pain was almost forcing her to cry out, but she didn't – she couldn't. Her throat was like sand – desert sand she thought, even though she hadn't been near it. Suddenly a cold nose touched her forehead and she found that the pain subsided, only to be replaced by a faint notion.

"That was it" the rough man spoke yet again "see that she don't do something like that again will you? Her wildness can only be controlled by herself, not an idiotic mage who thinks it only takes a spell. I can't enter the forest when she crosses the line, but you can" the nose was being pulled away from her again and she found that she wished it back and it came, only too touch her throat and she smelled the animal touching her. She shifted uneasily under the cold that settled. "Where is that woman?" the rough man asked. She could hear that he turned around himself as he stood looking out into the purring rain "She's supposed to be here, unless -"

Something got him to be silent and forced him around, looking down too where a large badger stood with raised shackles "What do you mean that she's showing signs?" the God asked and came back too where Daine lay. Warm hands turned her carefully and bared her back – revealing her naked skin, where she knew pink scars danced. The silence that followed was ear piercing while a warm finger followed something on her back "This can not be" he spoke and Daine could hear the undertone of fright that lingered in his voice "This can not possible happen" he continued, pressing her skin a bit down.

Her ears caught the noise of hooves hitting the ground not far away from the cave now – the woman would be here any minutes and find that she was not at all alone.

"There's noting I can do now" the rough voice said as if to answer a question and she could clearly hear regret in his voice "they have chosen – she's an untouchable now".


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo readers._

_ It has come to my attention that the text below explaining the untouchables is a bit confusing, but I'm not going to alter it - therefore when you read it have in mind that the untouchables is like amazons woman, all-female warriors taken from Greek mythology. Ipotane (from chapter 13) or 'Ipotanes' were a race of half-horse, half-humans; the original version of the Centaur._

**Chapter****14**

"I won't allow it" a rough voice growled while calloused hands twisted a bow, crafted from the finest tree in the forest, over and over again "I simply won't allow it! Not my girl – not my daughter! They can choose another, not her! And by the way, why didn't they choose The Lioness – she was perfect, my daughter are not".

"You should listen too yourself once in awhile" the woman answered "there's absolutely nothing wrong with being an untouchable. They are skilled, both in art and in technique and they are excellent fighters – its a wonderful opportunity that she's been given" the woman picked up the brush that lay in front of her on the nightstand and began too brush her long fair hair, that curled slightly. The was a long pause where she could see the God pouting. She picked up the conversation again "And you know exactly why The Lioness wasn't chosen; first she don't have skills with animals..." he gut her words off.

"She had Faithful and she talked with him, communicated with him" the God growled low.

The woman lowered the brush down and turned so she could see him fully with her bright blue eyes "That's different – Faithful is not like those animal's our daughter talks too – she have that gift from you".

He snorted instead of replying, and Sarra turned herself too the mirror once again. When she picked up the brush yet again Weiryn sat with his lips pressed together, forcing the words out between his lips "Why do you always brush your hair?" he asked, but didn't give Sarra time to answer "You are a goddess now, there's no need for you to do it daily".

"Others might find it a bit boring" Sarra told him searching his eyes where he had moved to stand behind her "but for me it will always be something that reminds me of the mortal life I lived".

Weiryn shook his head "Mortal life – mortals, they are barbaric" he told her and turned away from her.

Sarra frowned "Are you talking of simple mortals or do you have someone special in mind?" she asked and rose from the chair. The second she left it, it disappeared into the floor, as if never existing. She reached for him and he turned around under her gentle touch.

"They, the untouchable, are barbaric" he explained.

Shaking her head over how thick-headed he could be she only smiled "No – they are woman living in a civilization without men – that doesn't mean that they are barbaric" she paused as she could see an angry expression developing in his face "they have done so for hundred of years" she said the last of the sentence more firmly.

"And that justifies their actions? They mean only trouble" the growling came low from his throat.

Sarra sighed resignedly "Trouble always comes and our daughter will do well with them".

Weiryn shook his head vigorously forcing his loose brown hair to dance from side too side "Not my daughter – they can choose another – furthermore I won't allow it".

She lifted her soft hand and placed it on his cheek and looked up in his eyes with understanding and compassion "My dear – you won't have a choice in the matter. It's done and can not be changed. Once many hundred years ago many mortals tried to stop their daughters, sisters or even mothers from going when they saw the signs on their backs, but they vanished anyway and soon the knowledge of them ever existing vanished with them, but that doesn't mean that they don't exist anymore – girls still wanders off in the middle of the night or even at broad daylight, they still disappears. The only change is that the mortal's don't know where too. Back then their location was known, now – no one know where it is anymore, it's even a secret for us. When the time comes – the signs will be clear and she will answer the call just as others did before her".

"Then I'll stop the call when it happens – I'm a God, not a pathetic mortal with a small gift".

She took her hand away as if he had zapped her and took a step back "There's nothing wrong with having a small amount of gift" she spat the words out with venom.

That seem to get his attention and he grabbed her upper arm "Sarra – it wasn't meant like that" he tried to say, but she shook herself free and her appearance changed from the normal-looking woman she had been to the Green Lady she was. A green veil covered her face and when she spoke there was only ice left in her voice; "Maybe you should take a closer look at yourself – if I remember correctly your son was born not long after our daughter. Have you checked on him lately?"

The God of Hunt took a step forth "Don't you bring him into this conversation – he's an lost soul and he forever will be. I can give life to any I want, but I can't take it away".

She crossed her arms "If that is so – then way didn't you help him as you helped our daughter last night. You gave her a bow, but have you ever given him something?"

"Do not talk to me like that Sarra!" his voice was infuriated "I only want the best thing for my daughter!"

That seemed to provoke her. She leaned forth "She was first and will always be a daughter of mine, but as for your son, not mine, but yours – I suggest that you take a look at what he is doing, because right now he's hunting – with the order to kill my daughter, not yours, but ours and if she goes to the untouchables she is safe" and by that she left the small cottage and disappeared. Leaving an God whose mouth had dropped almost too the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

It was a sound that woke her up and the sound that forced her out of bed with one quick movement. She stood panting in a room with so many different smells and looked around herself while her mind was overworking itself. She had been dressed, the only thing she was without was her booths and she quickly scanned the room and found some that stood near the door.

Once her feet was safely inside the soft leather she forced the door open and found herself standing in a middle of a crowded corridor. Turning her head from side to side she found what had caused the noise in the first place and then she was running.

She pushed open the door to a very noisy and busy place – the kitchen. Even though that the staff was occupied she pushed herself forth and came up to where a young woman, but older then she was herself, standing in a corner, backed up with her hands raised in the air. From the two hands large sausages was hanging and in front a dog stood growling with its ears laid back and barred teeth.

Daine didn't hesitate one moment and went forth. She pricked the dog at its rear and it immediately turned around to face her, growling. She growled back and took a step forth to dominate the animal – she was the superior here, not the dog. It barred its teeth at her and she responded again – pricking at the dog with a swift movement, so it couldn't sink its teeth into her skin.

She didn't hear the appluse that was given behind her back as the dog bare its belly in total surrender, but as she looked up she saw gratitude in the older woman's eyes. Glancing back down to where the dog still lay she said "Now shoot and behave next time you want to beg for food". The dog didn't needed her to tell it twice and it rapidly came to its feet and was gone the next second.

Standing she turned and send a kind of thank-you-smile to her audience – they only smiled back and before she knew it they returned to their work leaving her standing alone with the older woman. She turned and found that woman held out her hand. Daine took it politely.

"You must be that remarkable lass they brought back from Galla" the woman said and before Daine could open her mouth the woman continued "My name is Stella, but you can call med 'Stel'. Down here we don't use our birth names, some of them" she threw her head to an older woman, mid-fifties who was carrying a large basket of potatoes "has the longest most impossible names, that can't be pronounced unless one is totally drunk". She walked forth, almost to cheerful after what happened and Daine followed. "What's your name by the way?" The woman lay the sausages on the table and picked up a large knife to slice delicate slices.

"Daine" she said and took a step forth to let a chef pass her while balancing a large pot of water "Just Daine".

Stel smiled and looked at Daine with a mixture of brown and gray eyes "Well 'Just Daine' thank you for the rescuing. That dog was driving me crazy and have done it for some time -" she halted in the middle of a movement and looked startled at Daine, which only stood calmly beside the table. Stel pressed her eyes a bit together "Aren't you the one with animal-magic?" Stel asked.

Daine nodded "Yes, but please don't yell it to everyone" she turned her head as the sound of broken glass resounded through the air "they tend too avoid me when they know how I am".

The older woman shooked her head and returned her attention to the sausages on the table "Well you are going to get a big surprise –" she thew out her hand and Daine was sure that the knife in her hand was going too fly in the air, but that didn't happen. Stel only returned the knife and placed it safely on the table while she picked up the sentence "this court is the oddest one could ever imagine ".

She smiled. Daine had heard the rumors and the telling from the bard that night was still in her mind and she could still hear the soft voice in her head. "I heard so much when the bard told stories" she told Stel and looked as the woman had received a tray and was placing various things upon.

"Well I can tell you that they are absolutely true, though that our Lioness is not five-seven tall, but small" she took two glasses and placed them on the tray "and our queen are seen in trousers every day when she visits her riders" Stel walked away and held a new fresh baked bread "and our King" she was making small 'clicks' with her tongue while slicing the bread "he's handsome, but not as handsome as one certain black robed mage, the women above us finds him irresistible" she lifted the tray up and turned towards Daine and gave it to her "hold this while I get some cheese for you".

Daine looked down with a frown. What in Mithros' name was she going to do with this? She thought as Stel returned with different kind of cheese and it was now that Daine realized that she was starving.

Stel lay the last thing on the tray and looked Daine in her eyes – she smiled and lifted her hand up, pointing at the stairs that led out of the kitchen. "You will find him sitting reading up at the attic – he thinks that it is his secret hiding-place" Daine raised her eyebrows in question "but everyone knows that when Master Salmalin needs to be alone, he wanders up there and the Goddess help them who disturbs him" she saw the look in Daine eyes "don't worry I don't think he's going to send you off with your back set in flames" it certainly didn't help Daine's frown and Stel laughed as she clapped Daine on her cheek "you are a nice lass and I'm sure that you are going too force him to settle down he certainly needs it and some children as well" and with that she left Daine standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding a tray filled with food.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter ****16**

She lifted her face up too where the moons rays lit the rooftops of Corus and smiled satisfied. She hadn't been doing this for ages and now, standing balancing in the middle of the night she felt almost thrilled over the fact that her skills hadn't been worsen or failing her this very night. She need to talk too him, needed him to spread the rumor that an assassin was on his way and must for all cost be stopped, but not killed – that was an obvious necessity.

They needed answers; answers too why the man had killed two kings already and who his master was – if the assassin did have one or if the man acted single-handed.

Her feet slipped and her arms shot out to the sides to regain her control. When she was standing yet again safely, she crawled down the roof where she knew the window was. Finding the place where she could grip with her fingers she lowered herself down too where shutters was held open by rusty hooks. As always the window was not locked, but only pushed shut so the resident inside could be sure that he always had an escape route. Smiling content she pushed the window open and maneuvered herself inside.

Standing with her feet firmly in place on the floor, she waited for the reaction she knew would come and counting down from ten too one, she only reached to seven when he reacted.

An arm was placed firmly around her shoulders, holding a knife and she pushed it away with no effort. The man growled and grabbed her upper arm to get a hold of her, but she only twisted; turning to the right, ducking and turning in the same moment.

Her attacker lost his grip on her and she stood now face to face with him – almost laughing. The knife in his hand caught the light of the moon, but she was unarmed. The fight wasn't fair she concluded and moved forth. He reacted as expected; but off cause she was the one who had trained him; pushed him in the direction where he could take over after the tumult in the street the year before. Now she wanted to push him too his limit, to see if he had been lazy in his training.

She turned quickly around herself and lifted her right foot up mid-air. He took a step back and responded as she had expected, only bringing himself forth and aimed a kick with his foot at her stomach, but she caught his foot and pushed it back so his balance became uneven. He was quick though and used the grip on his foot to pull her and she dropped to the floor and rolled out of way when he launched himself at her. She twisted her body and hit his hand with her left fist and knocked the knife away. Smiling grimly she jumped forth, only to push herself of the floor with her arms, both her feet out in front of herself and she knocked him over. Landing yet again, breathing hard, she grabbed the knife and threw it too her left with such force that it embedded itself into the wood of a bed.

"Nice move" the man told her while he came to his feet again "no other then my aunt can disarm me such" he said grinning, fiddling with his sleeve.

She smiled "And only your aunt knows that you carry more concealed weapons then your uncle" she lifted her hand to brush the sweat of her forehead.

His fingers became still and when he answered her it was with joy in his voice "One can't be too careful these days" he said and went over to where a candle stood. He took the match and was about to light it, but a violet spark twisted in front him hitting the wick and the candle burst into light, illuminating the room. He wrinkled his nose "That's cheating" he told her still with his back turned away from her.

"Only a son of Coram thinks such" she told him as he turned around.

"And only the page Alan of Trebond would say something like that" he replied and came forth, lifting his small aunt up in an warm embrace "have you visited him lately or mom?" he asked as he lowered Alanna to the floor yet again.

She shook her head and smiled up too her nephew "Its been three months since I had some spare time, Jonathan is eager to maintain the peace in the country" she grimaced by the sound of her own voice "and obviously I'm the peace".

He nodded and trudged over to the door, opening it up he shouted down the stairs for refreshments. Turning back the King of the Rogue smiled "You know" he said while his pulled his hand through his brown/reddish hair "when the former page Alan comes too visit the Dancing Dove in the middle of the night" he smiled over the fact that Alanna shook her head "there is usually a reason" he lowered himself down into the chair as he continued "one have to think that something is up?"

Alanna sighed loud while she sat down hard on the edge of the bed "Something is up Liam" she said and almost winched over the name as she addressed her nephew. Ripash and Coram had named their sixth child after the Shang Dragon that had accompanied them in her quest for the Dominion Jewel. Her fingers was intertwined as she continued while she looked into the eyes of dark brown "How well do you trust your men?" she asked while the door was opened and closed by a young woman, blond and well-curved. Looking up she smiled to Aamira who was the Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue and Liam's wife.

As Aamira placed the tray on the table Liam rose and placed a firm, but quick kiss on the woman's mouth. It was well-known that the Queen of the Rogue had a thing going on with the King, but few knew that they was actually married. They never slept in the same room or showed the kind of affection too each other when they was surrounded by the Rogue.

Liam turned and took Aamira's hand and pulled her down beside him. Alanna could only smile as a memory flashed into her mind; the day when Liam was presented too Aamira by George, the former King of the Rogue stood clearly in her mind. He had trained her in secret as Alanna had trained Liam. As soon the former King of the Rogue had been displaced by the hand of her nephew they had introduced the young woman to their nephew. Only a few months had passed when the message came that a wedding was to be expected, and it had been held under secrecy in a small village not far from Corus.

"I trust my men to such an extent that I would die for them and the other way around" Liam told her and smiled a wicked smile "Uncle may have collected ears in his time" he glanced too his wife who only wore a blank face, but Alanna knew that underneath it lay an frighten intelligence "I collect other, more important body-parts if they stray from my roles".

Alanna nodded. She had encountered the victims and knew exactly which parts he was referring too, but in her position she had no say in how he ruled the Rogue.

"But I'm sure that you didn't came here too talk about my collection – what's up?" he asked as Aamira rose and purred some tea into two cups and handed one too Alanna.

She took it and stirred with the spoon. As Aamira handed the other cup to Liam, Alanna spoke; "A man is on the way too Corus and will arrive maybe tomorrow or the day after".

Liam smiled as he sipped the tea "And you want him killed?" he offered as his wife left the room, waving goodbye to Alanna, who returned the wave.

"No" she shook her head "We need him alive or as much as you can make him being alive" she told him simply.

That seemed to impress the young man and he leaned forward interested "Why alive?" he asked. Being King of the Rogue didn't mean that Liam only restricted himself or his men too live only by the things they stole. Other services, other unorthodox services could also be purchased, but it was extreme rare. It was only used in cases where a person had done something that couldn't be forgiven.

"Have you heard the rumors about King Angus?" she asked him instead of answering his question.

Liam nodded "Him and the other one" he said and leaned back. "So this man. What has he to do with the two dead kings?"

She sighed "He has to do with the fact that he is the assassin and he's coming here to get rid of the Black robed mage".

That seemed to shock him and Liam almost dropped his cup of tea "Kill Master Salmalin? You must be joking. No one can kill that man – trust me, the previous Rogue tried once or twice, but in vain".

"I know" Alanna replied and moved on. She was tired. Being back one day didn't give her enough time to rest after the amount of healing she had performed and she had even failed to inform Numair about the odd signs the girl, he was going to marry, had on her back. "We need him alive, but be careful – he's gifted, extremely gifted and extremely skilled in the art of fighting".

"So my men must be the best?" Liam asked with a frown.

Alanna nodded "Yes".

He pressed his lips together "If I am to use my men, they want something in return. It's a highly risky business they are taking on and if he is gifted, my men can't catch up – there's a reason why they are thieves and not mages making a living from their gifts". He placed his empty cup on the table before he continued "They will ask why they have to go after this man" he turned to his aunt and met her violet eyes "and what shall I tell them?"

She pressed her lips together "Certainly not he truth – otherwise they will try to kill him" she turned her cup in her hands and looked down at the leftovers from the leaves from the tea. Frowning she halted the cup in one position and looked down; was it her imagination or could she see the sign from the girls back in the tealeaves? She memorized the sign before she lifted her face towards the man standing, waiting for her to answer "tell them that the man is going to steel something – something all of them want to steel".

"The only necklace that can never be stolen?" Liam offered and smiled suddenly "That would give them a good reason for not to let him escape. The mere thought that he would succeed in taking The RavenWaves" he was referring too the necklace at this point "would give them blood on their teeth".

Alanna nodded in agreement. She knew the necklace. It had been in the family of Conté since the time the family took over the royal throne in Corus. It contained seventeen large green emeralds, each was surrounded by twelve small white diamonds. It was worth a fortune and it was priceless. Not even she knew where the necklace was hidden and she actually doubted that Jonathan knew where it was. "But they only know of it by rumors" she pointed out to Liam.

He flashed a smile "It only takes one rumor to get them to do what you want" he concluded "but we still have the man's gift to consider".

She took up a small bag and produced two small bottles of glass; one containing a blue liquid and the other one was clear. She placed the blue one in Liam's waiting hand "This is a strong anesthetic" she explained " and this" she placed the other, the clear one in his left hand "is the antidote". She pointed to the clear liquid "The men you choose have to take a sip of it to not get infected by the anesthetic. They only have to smash the blue one into the ground and he will drop on the spot".

Liam raised his eyebrows "That's some serious stuff" he said, mildly impressed. He met violet eyes "I take it that this is your doing?" he asked.

Alanna smiled "Mine and Master Salmalin's – only the best to the best thieves in the town".

He weighted the bottle in the hand "How many men does it affect?"

"I have calculated that there should be enough for at least fourteen men. They better not take large sips or there is only enough for four men" she told him and rose. From the pack she pulled another small purse and Liam turned to the sound of coins when it hit the hard surface of the table "A small gesture from Master Salmalin" she explained calmly.

That only brought a huge smile on her nephew's face "I have to meet that man one day" he said as the picked up the purse and peered inside.

Alanna laughed and moved to the window. It was still night outside and she wanted to get some rest before she was going to test the girls skills in archery. "One day I shall introduce you – I think that you will like each other, but be careful with your purse" she smiled wickedly "he's a player by hand".

Liam laughed "I have a feeling that I'm going to like the man and don't worry aunt – I'll send word when we have him safely secured".

She smiled back to him "That I'm sure of, but be careful – we don't know how he looks like or even how much gifted he is".

"Don't you worry about that" he scratched his nose "I inherited my mothers nose for magic – I'm going to be the one who points him out for my men" he told her.

Alanna turned abruptly and stirred at him with narrowed eyes "Why didn't I know that?" she demanded.

He shrugged "Not everyone have to know our secrets, do they?" he said and referred to the fact that Alanna once had been a boy in disguise.

That got her to laugh hard "So your mother knew of my secret before George?" she asked while her cheeks was hurting from her smile.

Liam smiled back "That you have to ask her the next time you see her" he simply told her and held out a hand to steady her balance when she moved her body out the window.

"That I shall" she replied and slipped away into the night, that was slowly turning its blackness to be mixed with more light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter ****17**

Two horses, each containing a rider was galloping as if their life depended of their run – the rider; a woman, young blond rushed her mare forth as she turned her head and looked at the other woman who was sitting on her own horse beside her. The fabric of their scarlet dresses flashed behind them in the air along with their long and untamed hair. Hers blond, her sisters brown.

"Shot her!" a man yelled from behind them and the men holding the two bows shifted in their saddles, lifting them up in the air while controlling their mounts with their knees. "Shot them" he roared too the men besides him. "Take them down!"

She turned her face back and looked as the arrow on the bow was released with ease. Pushing her mare more she could almost hear the whispering sound of the arrow as it flew past her ear. The color of her dress was waving in the wind behind her as she pushed the mare to the right, along with the other person who was riding beside her – fleeing.

The speed was rapid and the horses lungs was filled with air as their hooves hit the dirt of the forest.

"Shot her" he commanded again and she heard the warning of the cry in her sisters voice.

"Kahlan!" She ducked and the second arrow passed her head, mere inches from her hair.

The sound of a fallen man sounded through the air as she nudged her mare – she wasn't going to let them capture her again. She felt it as if it was her who did the killing – others, more terrified screamed filled the air as a shadow jumped through the air and pushed one more rider of his horse.

They was gaining their speed and soon the riders behind them would have them – imprison them.

An arrow was loosen and it nearly hit her sister. She screamed as yet another pierced her skin, leaving a open wound on her naked arm.

"We have to hurry" her sister screamed and ducked as branches hit her beautiful face, leaving cuts.

"How many?" Kahlan asked as they simultaneously maneuvered their horses into another trail.

"Two!" her sister replied and shifted in the saddle. She raised her arm and received the bird that cried out a warning. A white gyrfalcon settled for a few seconds and she leaned forth whispering something to the animal in a strange language. The bird answered and took flight.

Green eyes was turned towards Kahlan and she saw her sister smile "Now-" Aura halted her words as another man screamed behind them "three".

Kahlan nodded, but concentrated on the sounds behind her as a shadow – large and with four paws jumped and took the fourth man of his horse. "Four" she said "We need to get away from here – where's the boundary?"

"Only one miles away" her sister answered.

"Good" Kahlan told her and ducked as another arrow split the air just beside her right exposed knee. If she only had a weapon other then the animal that jumped now for the third time and closed its jaws around a mans arm, pulling him of – biting his throat, taking his life.

"Call him!" her sister screamed as they saw the air shift a few hundred yards away from them – they was pushing the horses to their limits, soon the mounts hearts would burst if they didn't went to the other side. "Call him!"

Kahlan spoke as word and the animal – her animal – lifted its bloodstained snout and sniffed the air. Pushing itself of from the ground the white tiger leaped, sprinting over the ground, in pursue of its owner.

The blue-green wall was shining weakly as another command was giving "Stop them!"

The two sisters was leaning forth over their mounts necks, pushing them, forcing them on.

"It can not hold!" Kahlan screamed and turned to look at their pursuers.

The army that was chasing them was only seconds from them.

"Now!" Aura commanded and pushed herself of the horses. Kahlan did the same – and was caught by something – carrying them away, into safety.

There was a hissing sound as the horses crashed into the boundary – their hearts bursting with exhaustion and dying.

The men, the army, grabbed their horses reins so they rose to their hindquarters – preventing them to crash into the boundary themselves. Two animals followed the woman, landing just beside them, forcing up dust from the ground.

Kahlan lifted herself up on shaking arms. She looked over where her sister had landed and sighed before she collapsed; "Too close" she breathed, her pulse refusing to settle down.

Her sister giggled and lifted her brown haired head up on her palm, looking with laughter in her eyes at the ground "Yes" she said and was drawing a sign into the sand – searching Kahlan's blue eyes she smiled "But we found her" she said and rolled back on her spine, looking up on the blazing sun "We found her and she will come, and by the way – don't ever get captured again".

Kahlan shook her head "It was a dangerous move, Sis – too dangerous".

Aura turned her green eyes "It was necessary, Sis – our Queen said so and do you really wants to question her authority?"

The white tiger was licking Kahlan's face and the woman giggled "No – absolutely not. I just wished that I could keep the horse" she turned and looked back where the army's horses was trudging uneasily back and forth while the commander shouted angry. She wrinkled her nose "I really hope she can prevent the disaster – everyone is talking about it" she shuddered "and its scaring me".

Her sister laughed "Are you really telling me that you, oh mighty Kahlan, are afraid of a man?"

"Not any man" Kahlan replied and pushed herself to her feet "The man – the one they speak of so many times". She offered her hand to her sister who took it. "I'm hoping so much that our Queen is right about that girl – otherwise we" she turned around and looked into an puzzled face of a man investigating the boundary, that was now invisible from where he stood "and them are doomed".


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter ****18**

The Queen walked back and forth with a frown lingering on her beautiful features. Turning every time she reached the walls of the large tent she was living in, she only walked back the way she had come from. She had been Queen for some time now – or rather, she had been Queen for several hundreds years and with the title came responsibility.

During her morning ritual for the Goddess they served a week back, under the white statue made of marble, she had been told by her patron that yet another girl had been chosen and this girl was the offspring of a northern God. She was used to get news of yet another Untouchable every other morning, but the news about this girl had shocked her.

It was at the ceremony that she had received the news and looking up from the bowl that was filled with water from the forbidden stream she had let her eyes see the faces of hundreds of woman waiting for her to say something. Some of those was young girls, maturing into womanhood until they reached the year of twenty-four, but some had been the right age for some time. Beside the women or behind them, small groups of animals rested – awaiting new orders from their mistresses or simply guarding them; watching for every single movement that meant that danger was upon them, but they would have to wait awhile longer, because the ceremony wasn't over.

The woman and girls, kneeling on the ground in front of her, had come to her during centuries and every morning she had spoken the same rite; the one she had spoken the first time she had stood at the altar.

Walking back and forth in her tent she couldn't help but to remember how she had left him behind, with cuts in her cheeks from the beating that had followed after she had refused him. She had only been fourteen by the time her father had called her to him and explained that he had arranged a marriage for her, and the first-born son from the local fief was to be her husband.

That night she had cried herself to sleep and continued to do so every night until her the night of the wedding where she had stood dressed in white at the altar, allowing the priest to bind her hands to the man who was almost twice as old as her. Her grief had overwhelmed her so much that tears had run down her cheeks during the ceremony, dropping down on the bond that presented that she now belonged to the man who had stood beside her.

Such she had entered the room where she would become a woman and her unwanted husband had immediately struck her across her cheek with the back of his right hand. The blow pushing her of balance – forcing her to crash into the nightstand – and then drop down to the floor in complete shock. No words had escaped her lips as her attacker, and her supposed-to-be loving husband, had come forth and grabbed her upper arms, raising her to her feet while red liquid dropped down on her white gown from her bruised lip.

"Your little brat" he had spat the words at her while letting his eyes wander down over her young and still not maturely developed body. "Lets see what you have underneath all that clothes" and with that he had started to rib her dress apart. Not taking any precaution to the delicate fabric her father had spent so many money on.

Whimpering and begging had only gotten her a stroke that made her head spin and she had dropped to the floor yet again. She had been silenced by that blow, her lips had swallowed up, preventing her from speaking.

After that, the beating had been rough, even worse and she had been submissive until he had pressed her down on the mattress of the bed and pushed the fabric of the white dress up over her thighs – she fought off cause, but as he was stronger than her and she just a mere girl, she had been on the very edge of exhaustion when her hand accidentally brushed the tip of the knife hanging in his belt.

It was only when she was running though the forest that she realized what she had done – the knife had embedded itself in her husbands upper arm and screaming in surprise and pain, she had been given the space to get free from his hold – the prison her father had thrown her into. She after that found herself running barefoot over the ground of the nearby forest, trying to escape the certain death that awaited her if he ever was to lay his hands upon her again. The run had ribbed her damaged dress apart. Each branches from the bushes catching her, slowing her process down.

The sounds of a frantic man could be heard behind her and every time she had tripped, she had pushed herself to her feet again only to run more, thinking that if he were to capture her, he would kill her instantly.

Such she hadn't noticed the wall or the boundary before she stood on the other side of it – looking back on the man she was running from. As she watched, her husband collided with the bluish wall that was protecting her and with a scream, he burned alive leaving only the smell of burned flash.

Hiding her face from the view she could heard the scream of anguish as he became ashes. While slowly looking up she found that she was being observed by a presence on the other side of the boundary and within a blink of the eye, the presence had moved itself to stand in front of her, looking down on her with emerald-green eyes.

She had pushed herself back, only to trip over a log. Laying on her back, she had been given a clear view of the person standing towering over her and a hand, pale and smooth had been offered to her.

Looking up into the emerald-green eyes yet again Ademia had crawled back, trying not to be afraid as the woman – the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes off – spoke softly "Down worry my child. You are safe".

Shaking all over Ademia hadn't replied to the sentence and while laying on the ground the woman had wandered over to a large stone that stood in the clearing she was laying in. The sky over her head was clearer than anything else she had seen and the smell of the grass underneath her itched her nose and she sneezed, but she still allowed her eyes to follow the woman as the sun was caressing the blackness of the woman's hair.

As the woman walked her hand brushed a single stone and it slowly transformed to an altar of some kind. Half expecting that the transformation was a trick of the mind, Ademia pushed herself to her feet and while standing, she had almost bitten her tongue of as the woman sudden gestured at yet a stone, smaller than the other, but this one grow vertical.

Ademia almost dropped to her knees as the stone twisted and turned – she could almost feel the pain the stone was in as the stone reached the commanded height and looking up she stirred into stony-eyes that looked back into hers. The woman with the emerald eyes was still standing calmly and in flesh by her side, and in front of her stood a replica of the same person – a Goddess.

Turing to Ademia again the Goddess gestured to their surroundings and before Ademia's eyes, every where she looked large tents popped up from the ground, encircling the altar. Back then there had only been about twenty tents, but now – there was several hundreds.

"This Ademia" the woman had said with a voice that sounded like baying hounds and the call of the huntress urging them on "is your sanctuary for the women who have been given no choice in the matter of matrimony".

"What?" she had said and had taken a step forth. Her bruised face still filled her with pain, but as the woman reached out to touch her she had felt the most magnificent feeling ever. Cold was slowly pushed through her body, leaving her slightly dizzy. After the feeling was gone she had reached up an touched her cheek – the cuts was gone.

The woman with the long charcoal hair had left her to stand at the altar and waving her hands though the air, a bowl of pure gold materialized – levitating in the air by itself.

Lifting the bowl up, turning around, a stream of the purest water had come rushing forth as the ground underneath Ademia's feet had split itself, allowing water to reach the surface. The Goddess knelt and filled the bowl as she spoke ancient words Ademia didn't understand at that time, but after years under the guidance of the Goddess she quickly had become accustomed to the words and their important meaning.

Standing beside the woman at the altar, the Goddess had grabbed Ademia's hand and forced it into the water. While speaking unknown words, the Goddess had summoned forth a picture in the water and for the first time Ademia had seen the face of a very girl at the age of ten sitting near a fire looking absolutely miserable "What am I supposed to do?" Ademia had asked the woman and lifted her eyes from the picture confused.

"Just say the words and she will be the second Untouchable – your second in command" the Goddess had whispered low.

Ademia had turned her head and looked up "Why are you doing this?" she had asked, a bit concerned that this was only a dream and she would soon wake to the horrible reality she had lived in.

The Great Mother Goddess had reached out and touched Ademia's cheek "Because no daughter of mine are to marry without love".

Looking down into the bowl "Then only love can release them from the spell?"

"Yes my daughter – only love can give them mortality"

The girl looked up at the Goddess and met the emerald eyes with her own blue ones "Then I'm immortal?"

"As long you don't offer your heart to a man, then yes, but if you do – then this will for always be gone and the girls who are to come here don't have the opportunity to escape the lives they are forced into".

So she was trapped, Ademia thought, but nevertheless accepted her fate until a thought struck her. Looking down over her body, she had sighed, but quickly wished that she hadn't.

The Great Mother Goddess heard it nevertheless and turning from the picture of the young girl, she asked with a bright voice"Why are you unhappy?"

"If I am immortal, then my body won't develop and I will for always be a child" she had whispered in a low voice. Around her small noises from various animals took form and not far from the largest tent, that stood in the middle of the other tents, animals gathered in a line – looking at her with curious eyes. She frowned over the presence of the creatures, but decided that there must be a reason to why the Great Mother Goddess had conjured them. She would get an answer to that later on.

"You want to be a woman?" the Great Mother asked while completing the surroundings that was going to be Ademia's home for ever.

Looking up, Ademia nodded "If I am to be the Leader of the" she paused trying to remember what the Goddess had said "Untouchables in this body, others that come here and are older then I will not follow me" she meet the Goddess emerald eyes "Who want's to lead by a child?"

A hand settled around her chin and lifted her face. The emerald eyes searched for something that Ademia couldn't possible understand. The Goddess squeezed her eyes together "You aren't stupid at all" she concluded and after a few seconds the Goddess nodded "As you wish my child – you will continued to develop as if you were on the other side of the boundary, until you reach your twenty-fourth year".

As the Goddess looked down on Ademia, she had felt again a strange sensation in her body and suddenly something settled on her forehead.

**To be continued **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A breeze brought her abruptly back to her real surroundings and the task. She had sent two of her girls, twins, of to find where the girl was and make sure that she was marked by the ancient symbol.

As she stood feeling the cold wind from north, a flash of the picture in the bowl entered her vision; the girl in question was being brought forth by the hand of a very handsome man. He was all dressed in black, but his shirt was deep blue as the eyes that was embedded in his face. His beard was just as black as his hair and beside him walked a stunning girl all dressed in white. Not far, further up the room stood the man that was going to be -

Ademia knew right away when she saw the girl, that this young woman too was being forced into marriage against her will, but the more important information was that this girl was the key to get rid of the evil that had resided not far from Ademia's sanctuary.

The man, the one she had feared for centuries and the one who patrolled along the boundary trying to keep the girls from her, had caused much pain. Not only for her, but for the girls who had been kept back for days.

She could still hear the screams, the horrible screams that echoed through the woods at night as the girls used up their strength trying to fight of the pain of fire that floated through their body. Taking their last breath as the Black God called them to him. Those girls who had been captured before coming over the invisible boundary had died.

The man, the leader, was the man who was supposed-to-be the husband to the girl who had come after Ademia had found the sanctuary. Somehow he had found a way to stay young and such he had cheated death, just as long as Ademia and Shinkokami had lived behind the boundary.

The Goddess had only given the marked girls, or those who was to be forced into an arranged marriage one month from the day the sign was visible on their back to reach the sanctuary. Those who didn't reach it was killed by the signs, as part of the curse that the symbols was – the only cure was to fall in love or to enter the world of the Untouchables.

Ademia, the Queen, had the first years stood guard in front of the boundary, twisting and turning her hands nervously whenever a girl was to come through the woods. The first years she could do nothing about the capturing of the girls, but as more and more had been captured she had taken a risky decision, allowing the girls that was under the protection of the sanctuary, to pick up weapons and fight the man's followers – other men who had been left at the altar.

Now outside her tent, the girls practiced their skills in the art of fight. Ademia had been extremely lucky that by the dawn of the birth of the Order of Shang, a girl dressed as a boy had been taught the legendary skills and such now could teach the other girls. When the masters of the Order of Shang had discovered the truth, they had hurried to cover up the incident and found a suitable husband for Yukimi noh Daiomoru.

Yukimi, or the short name 'Yuki' she was called was a beautiful girl with long black hair and a soft pale cream colored face. She always wore a dress styled from the Yamani Empire. Blue, pink and gold was her favorite choice of fabric and she was the only one who was allowed not to where the traditional dress of scarlet. Just as sweet Yuki could be, she could be just as deadly against anyone when needed. With her fan made of steel, also called shukusen, she could take on four men at the time and still finish of the last man mere seconds before a fifth one appeared. Everyone within the boundary knew that with her deadly fan had one other magnificent weapon. Her favorite was the 'naginata'. It consisted of a blade that was about 18 inches long. On the end of the weapon a pole was placed, and with its 7 feet long length it was dangerous in the hands of the Shang-girl.

A voice called Ademia from outside and soon after the Yamani girl entered the tent. Yuki placed her hands against her thighs and bowed forward in the acknowledgement of the rank Ademia possessed.

Ademia turned to the girl who was the same age as herself "Yuki" she said softly "you don't have to do that – you know that we are all equal here".

Yuki wrinkled her nose. She still had the strict manners of the Yamani etiquette embedded inside herself and even though she had lived with the Untouchables for – actually, she had lost count of how many years she had resided, and even though she tried, she still couldn't shake of the manners, particular regarding the showing of emotions. She left the thought behind as she spoke "They are back" and pushed back the tent and outside stood two younger woman. Both equally old and both equally beautiful caused by the divine curse that was upon them.

Ademia nodded and followed her friend outside. A crowd had surrounded by younger girls who looked up to them, but as she approached they scattered, making room for their Queen. She smiled down to the girl who was as night and day. The one had brown hair, the other had hair like the Queen – blond, long and shiny. Kahlan" she greeted the first twin, the one with long blond hair "did you find her?"

The one of the twins nodded "She been taken to the royal palace of Tortall" Kahlan replied "you were right Ademia. The signs was on her back, but only for a few seconds" it was as if the young blond woman held back something and Ademia urged her forward by demanding what it was that she wasn't telling. At last Kahlan sighed; "and the woman, the Kings Champion, the woman with flaming hair, saw them".

High and horrified gasps resounded from the girls surrounding them, but Ademia only raised her hand and there was instant silence. She nodded slowly as her mind worked quickly "It was only expected that they would find out sooner or later that's something is going on right under their noses".

The woman, the brown haired grabbed the sleeve of the Queen and Ademia turned her eyes questioning as Aura spoke "But they will find out and..." she didn't say much as she saw how Ademia smiled.

"Yes and that's okay" Ademia turned to the girls that was as young as twelve and the women who had been, like herself, twenty-four for many years. She waved her hand towards the boundary, where they could see men crossing back and forth, only inches from the spell that would burn them to ashes "we need them to defeat the man who are causing this. We know that he won't rest before all of us is dead" she paused and turned to the one woman, the one who first had brought the man to her sanctuary and she knew what guilt Shinkokami felt – if she was in her position she would feel the same "but we have to stay strong, practice and fight for the many girls around us who are forced into marriage without love".

Meeting Shinkokami's nearly black eyes that twisted with the glare of green, she continued "we have to stand up for the right we was not given when we where in their position and of cause there will be new times, new changes will come and we will walk down that patch together".

Looking with confidence into the eyes of each woman standing in a half circle around her, she felt only reassurance "only the Goddess knows the future and she chose that" she pointed to the bowl with water which still showed the girl "girl for something and when that something is passed and over, we will still walk the steps of the Goddess – if it's not here, then it is somewhere else".

Ademia's words almost drowned in the exciting yells from the women and the men at arms, guarding the boundary, stopped short for a few minutes to feel the notion that filled the air, only to shake it off, thinking that winter was coming faster then last year.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter**** 20**

It was as if he hadn't noticed her presence as she stood among dusty books and waited for him to look, but he was to busy reading in the book that lay in front of him that it gave her time to study him further.

The body was to large for the poor chair he had decided to sit in and with his long legs spread out underneath the table she wondered if he was to get up quickly, he would overturn it the instant he rose. Dressed in dark colors only complimented his features and the white shirt, properly made of the finest wool one could ever lay ones hands on, was a sharp contrast to the raven-brow hair.

She hadn't wondered about what a king's decision had brought into her life, but now she did – she looked at him, studied every breath he took while he rested his head on his right fist as he read the book that lay in front of him on the table. Scrolling the book he seemed to find something that was too important to miss and once again, with his relaxed and controlled breathing, he began to read.

Daine wondered as his eyes followed each line in the book how lucky she really was to be part of something that involved having him standing beside her or even sitting in front of her, but then again, her whole life had been unlucky from the start – so wasn't she allowed some happiness?

She had never thought herself cable of such feelings, even though she the first time she was near him and he had laid in her bed in Galla, had hoped for something like this to happen. Tilting her head sideways, she noticed how autumn-rays from the sun, that lingered in the window, caught his raven hair. It was gathered in the neck, something he was very fond of she noticed, but it suited him and only made him more handsome and attracted – and those hazel eyes – Daine almost dropped the tray she was carrying, when she found that she stared directly into his eyes that only smiled with kindness and understanding.

"You found my hiding-place" Numair said with a soft and low voice as if the young woman standing in front of him was some deer that he was afraid to scare away and gestured to the empty chair that stood at the opposite side of the table where he was sitting. It hadn't been his plan, but when he found her eyes lingering on him, he couldn't help himself to smile a little.

Not only had the Kings order caused that he was 'soon-to-be married', something he never would have considered in the first place or even thought himself capable of, but that the King and his friend had found a beautiful creature, was something he not yet had the time to understand or even comprehend, and as she moved forth in a slow pace while, he continued his talk allowing some of his practiced, in-control, feelings to come forth – standing among dust she was a treat for the eye "I thought I finally had found a place where I could sit alone, but I certainly" he noticed with some discomfort that she was looking apologetic at him and he rushed to add "am clearly surprisingly mistaken".

"So it is a good thing?" Daine asked him a bit unsure while she lowered the tray down on the table and he pushed the opened book away. She managed to get a few glimpse of the strange and twisting letters in the book before it was closed by tanned hands. Daine took a step back, relived that the heavy tray now stood safely on the table. The woman from the kitchen had been generous with the food.

Numair lifted his face in surprise, only to meet her uncommon and strangely mixed colored eyes "Good thing?" he asked while making sure that there was a small notion of flirtation in his voice and smiled – it seemed to do the trick – she gave a smile back and relaxed while he continued with his small flirt "always when it comes to you and it's nice to see that you are up and about" he pulled the tray with various food to him and looked down "where did you get all this?"

"I accidentally stumbled into the kitchen -" Daine paused as Numair purred water from the pitcher and he handed her the first glass. Looking down into the water she found that a reflection had materialized and the image of him looked up to her. It wasn't until she could smell the spicy smell that drifted from him that she realized that he was only centimeters from her.

"And?" Numair asked as if unsure she wasn't finish with her sentence.

"Sorry?" Daine looked up from the water, only to notice that he was taking the glass from her hands, placing the still filled glass on the table.

"Then what happened? You didn't just stumble of in the right direction to end up here" he waved his hands out to their surroundings.

She couldn't help but smile. Seeing him standing with his arms widespread he seemed more relaxed then she had seen him during his short stay in Galla. There he had been tense, careful and strict with his manners. He had acted more noble than any of the nobles she knew, but still he had been brave enough to stand up to the King and his old-fashion lifestyles. That was one thing that had captivated her while she stood in the room among the men of King Angus' court - her smile fainted slowly as the memory hit her; the court she had known was gone and so were the life she had known.

As her thoughts continued she didn't notice the large hand that softly was being laid under her chin and being far of in her own speculations, it was only when her eyes found the deep brown depths Numair's eyes and the soft deep voice that accompanied it, that she found that a single tear was making its way down over her cheek. If she could, she would force it back to where it had come from, but her efforts would be in vain.

"What's wrong?" Numair asked concerned, wondering if he had said something completely wrong to her. He still didn't know her to the fullest intent and still he felt as if he had been around her for ever.

"Nothing" Daine tried to reply, but notion of sadness in her voice betrayed her.

Numair said nothing and whatever made him do it, he didn't know, but something was right about this situation. Something or her was right for him. He could feel the cells vibrate in his body when she was near him and it almost frightened him, but he had been through worse in his past that should be more frightened than this and still he was shaking, almost trembling, when his lips touched the warm and moist skin of her cheek.

This wasn't what she had expected from him. She had expected words of comforts or that he would dismiss her sadness, but as the warm air that escaped his mouth hit her cheek, she could only do one thing; close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of soft lips.

After a few seconds she slowly turned her head, making his lips wander over the skin and towards her own lips – whatever made her do this was beyond her comprehension, but she did it anyway and as she was feeling his lips lingering at the corner of her mouth a cough sounded nearby and Daine abruptly pulled back, her eyes fluttering wide open in shook while realizing that a boy, or actually a young man, stood at the beginning of the stairs, looking at them with a strange expression.

"Roald" Numair said calmly taking a step back from her, greeting the young man whose posture suggested extreme embarrassment.

The young man, dressed in colors of dark blue and black that both matched his hair and eyes bowed for them. Daine had seen boys like him before at her former home and she knew that the boy was a squire. His age suggested that he was early in his teens, but a strong air of something floated around , giving him more an adult appearance. Her cheeks burned scarlet as the young man regained his place and began to talk.

"Sorry to disturb you Master Salmalin, but I didn't know where you where and Stel told me that you where up here after she caught me in the kitchen" he paused and backed down one step on the staircase "she didn't tell me that you where" his voice faltered "occupied".

Numair took half a step away and placed a soft hand on Daine's shoulder. The touch almost made her flinched, but she haltered the motion before she did anything. "No worry Your Highness" he said and bowed lower than the boy had done only seconds before.

Daine hurried after and curtsied. She starred at the boy and suddenly she could see the same motions a royal would make. There was authority about him and she recognized him as the crown-prince. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, because the man standing beside her took the word.

"What do you mean that you didn't know where I was?" Numair asked with concern, his palm burned where he touched Daine, as if her skin was burning through the fabric of her plain shirt.

The Prince took a step forth, bringing him up and away from the stairs "You know Esmond?"

"Yes of course" Numair nodded, he could quit clearly remember the boy who had a strange habit for getting himself into trouble "He's the boy with the many freckles?"

"Yes, and he's been sneaking of to the Chamber of the Ordeal during the last four nights. Keladry found him there yesterday and dragged him back to his room, scolding him" the Prince added while Numair nodded yet again.

Daine, on the other side, was completely lost in their exchanged of words. Who was Esmond and the last name must be a girl, but a girl in training to be a knight? That was even stranger than anything she had heard about this country and what in Weiryn's name was the Chamber of Ordeal, some sort of room of punishment since the young man's face became pale when he had mentioned it? She had a weak feeling that she soon was going to found out.

"And what has he done this time?" Numair asked while taking his hand from her shoulder, leaving her to stand alone. He walked over to the table where he picked up the book he had read.

"It's not what he has done" the Prince replied calmly, looking into Daine's eyes "It's what the Chamber has done to him, Uncle".

That shocked her completely. She snapped her head to where her soon-to-be husband was standing. She couldn't see the resemblance between them; the only thing they had in common was the hair; only that the Prince's hair was pitch black where Numair's was raven-brow. Frowning over the boy's words she missed the next part of the conversation and it was only when Numair's dark eyes found her, that her ears caught the next thing.

"...so he sought out the Chamber again?" Numair asked and came forth, carrying the books in his arms.

"No" Prince Roald replied "The Chamber brought him to it – I was there when it happened".

Numair raised his eyebrows "What do you mean 'The Chamber brought him to it?' The Chamber can not do anything physical, other than to those who enters it during their test into knighthood". He was about to continued his talk, when the Prince interrupted him.

The Prince nodded eagerly "It did".

"How?" Numair asked with a strange notion in his voice. He was standing with his feet safely planted on the floor, looking questioningly.

Daine looked down. Somehow – somewhere during the talk he had grabbed her hand. For the first time she saw how small and delicate her hand was inside the large palm of a man's. Her hand was small compared to his huge hand and she wondered briefly how a touch from him on her body would feel like. That thought was quickly replaced by a frown. She couldn't allow herself to think such, but then again it was indeed the first time she had someone how wanted to be near her and it seemed that he wanted to, she thought and nearly missed the next sentence.

"We were in the training yard getting lectured by Lord Wyldon about the importance of being under the service of a knight, when a misty silvery fog surrounded him. Esmond tried to fight of the fog with his sword, but it only became thicker, attacking him and just as everyone thought that it was going to leave him alone, it grabbed him and pulled him screaming through the corridors to the door of the Chamber. Master Wyldon tried to attack the fog as well, but a silver arm broke off and was whirled around him so he couldn't move – he was having a tantrum by that time and it just suddenly let go of him when he stopped fighting. That was nearly an hour ago. Dad is trying to calm him down now, they are standing before the Chamber where the door has Esmond trapped. It won't let him go – Master Wyldon tried to pull him away, but Dad told him no".

'Misty fog' where had she seen that before? Looking down to where their hands was linked together she remembered suddenly where she had seen it.

"And I'm assuming that Wyldon are biting your father's head of as we are speaking?" Numair asked.

Prince Roald nodded "He told me that I should fetch you" he turned his emerald blue eyes to Daine "I'm so sorry about earlier Mistress Sarrasri" he said referring to his interfering of the kiss, and Daine could see that he meant it, but was she sorry that he had interfered she wondered? "It was nice to finally meet the legendary Wildmage everyone is talking about" he gave her an honest smile before he continued "I hope that you someday will come down to the stable and greet my horse – she's a beauty".

She could see the hope in his eyes and she nodded while she bobbed a small curtsy "Of course your Highness". She ended the sentence while feeling a small squeeze around her hand.

Numair took the lead and gestured to the table where the tray of food stood. He sighed "Then I guess that breakfast has to wait. Roald, if you take this back down to Stel, Daine and I will go the other way to the Chamber".

Prince Roald nodded and took a step toward the table.

**To be continued **


	21. Chapter 21

**__********__****For the forty-eight people who are following this story - this chapter is for you. **

**Chapter 21 **

Daine was being pulled in the opposite direction as the stairs. She hadn't been saying much during the conversation, but as they moved forth to the wall of the attic she couldn't help to exclaim a bit tartly "It can be that I am gifted with wild magic, but there is so much I can do with my gift and walking through walls isn't one of them!"

He was laughing deep down in his throat, a rumbling sound, as they stood only inches from the wall made of stone "I don't expect you to" he replied and spoke a word she didn't have a chance to understand. It was an important word she concluded as there was a cracking sound and dust suddenly falling from cracks in the wall. An opening revealed itself as the wall began to slide to the right and after a few seconds she found that she stood in a secret pass-way. "This is only used by the inner circle of the King's members and friends" he explained while creating a small ball of blackish fire to illuminate the space before them.

'Indeed' Daine thought walking behind him, taking in every movement he made. If he was one of the members of the King's inner circle, she had an even greater task before her – one she wasn't sure she was ready for. Coming from a northern country where the occupants had considered her unworthy of anything, other than her gift, she wondered how she would manage among others. The presence of the Prince determined to follow his father's footstep gave her an oddly taste in her mouth.

Was she going to be forced into altering herself, to mix in or blend in, so others would accept her easily? Or would they just accept the oddity of her nature without being scared? So many questions presented themselves while they walked for some time, turning this way, turning that way – finally Daine lost count of the many turns while her head spun with unanswered questions and asked the one question that her mouth was willing to speak audible. "He called you 'Uncle'" she said softly as small mice crawled forth, sniffing the air that was left behind them.

"The King and Queen don't have any siblings, so the people who are closets to them are their kind of family. Take the King's Champion for example; Alanna is godmother to all their children as the King and Queen are to her children. The Grown Prince has, let me see" he paused for a few seconds counting on fingers Daine couldn't see before he continued "is it six or seven 'uncles' with me included – and he has five aunts – they are not in direct bloodline with the throne. The last one who was that, Duke Roger, was killed several years ago by the Lioness".

She frowned. How could the King have a Champion acting on his command, one who had killed the only real 'uncle'? Back in Galla the King would have executed the Lioness and then spread her body-parts all over the country for such a crime. He had done it with others, men from the army that had been disobedient, to set a kind of example.

She wasn't prude over how the old King had ruled the second place she had called home, but still – she didn't comment on the things he had told her or ordered her to do, other than to find a way around them so the result was the same, without taking it to extreme measures."This is a strange Kingdom" she whispered low, hoping that her words would be heard, but by the chuckling sound coming from him only told her that wasn't so.

Numair shook his head, but continued to pull her after him, gripping more firmly around her wrist as if he was afraid of loosing her along the way "You have absolutely no idea" and with that he held out his tanned hand and pushed the wall they had reached and suddenly they was standing in a large room where words of anger and arguments was flying through the air.

"How do you suppose I should teach them, when something" the man in question threw his head toward the old iron door "'that'" he spat the word out "has one of my squires trapped" Yelled a fiercely looking man while gesturing at the poor boy with reddish hair. "I don't care about the spells – I have to give them their instructions for tonight's ball, if they ever are to serve the tables".

A man, apparently the King scratched his nicely and well-trimmed black beard while looking with some annoyance at the man yelling. He lifted his hands in somewhat of a gesture of surrender "Wyldon – you of all have to understand that I can not just sent my gift towards the door and then expect that you will get him back. We are talking about very ancient spells here – ones we shouldn't tamper with. If the Chamber of Ordeal indeed did what you said, then I'm sure there is a greater meaning – or at least an explanation".

"Then get Numair to convince the Chamber to release that boy" Wyldon demanded as Daine and Numair came forth, and the secret door behind them closed. She looked at where the boy in question stood and saw thick silvery fog holding the boy firmly in place in front of the door. His hands were glued to the door and he stood like a statue, as if waiting for something.

The black-robed mage spoke calmly to the man who was responsible for future knights training "Wyldon – I'm afraid that I have to disappoint you, but Jonathan is right. The Chamber has its own will and if I should try to command it to release the boy, which I won't, it would cause more damage to the Kingdom then the Dominion Jewel did during Jonathan's coronation".

The huge man, which head was slightly bald with sharply chiseled features and while Daine looked up and down the man, she noticed that he, as the other two men standing beside her, was well build. She frowned over the fact the few times she had seen a man inside the castle, which wasn't much as she only had been near the kitchen, he held features of hard working appearance or was well muscled. Looking at the man she found that she didn't exactly liked the man or maybe it was because of his attitude towards the King and her future-husband-to-be.

The man, she had inspected, spoke with a cold voice "So you are saying that whatever the Chamber wants from the boy, we simply have to wait for it and then it will release him?"

Both the King and Numair nodded, but it was Numair how replied "The only thing I can do is to check which spells that are active -" his voice froze as the boy they was talking about turned his reddish head with a jerk and looked with completely black eyes to where Daine stood. Cold was crawling down her spin as the air around them became colder and the still-standing-air that floated around them, pick up only to tear their clothes.

When the boy spoke, Daine was sure that it wasn't the boy's real voice, but something of the divine and as he still continued to stare at her, she realized with horror that he was about to speak about her and sure enough, he did exactly that.

"She's here" the boy managed to say before he collapsed on the floor, released by the door as the door itself was being forced open by an invisible force – first they saw only darkness inside the little square room, but as the air became colder and she could see her own breath standing from her mouth as small clouds of ice crystals, an image or a person materialized on the middle of the stone floor.

An unearthly light showed from above and down onto the old woman sitting in a rocking chair, holding a bundle of something. As a pale small hand became visible, grabbing after the air, a crying broke from the baby. The woman sitting in the chair gave it a small push, making it rock back and forth more eagerly. Her hair was long and brown, curls falling over her right shoulder with strains of cray in it and as she pushed the pink blanket back from the child's face she began to sing in an light voice.

'Hush little girl, don't you cry – if I'm not mistaken you are marked for life'

The audience, the ones being present in the chapel was frozen to where they had stood. The air around them was colder now then Daine had ever felt before, and something, someone was holding her hand, squeezing it hard – she wanted to scream, but couldn't – no words was allowed and even if she tried, Daine's tongue was clued to the roof of her mouth. The woman continued as a sinewy and wrinkled hand caressed the cheek of the crying child.

'Hands forced into binds, given no choice – you can seek forgiveness in the Goddess voice'

The baby was screaming now as the old woman lifted her head and stared directly into Daine's eyes – the same blue-gray she had herself. Daine wanted to break free, but Numair held her firmly in place and slowly the old woman transformed, becoming younger by the second. Daine tried to tear her hand away as the replica of herself, younger than she was now – the age she had been when her own child was stillborn, looked back at her, continuing singing with a light voice.

'Please my child, do not whine – the Goddess have given you the Untouchable sign'

Now she wanted to be anywhere then where she was. Feeling panic raising in her body. It was a mistake to come here, to allow him to lead her to this kingdom. Taking a step back the replica-Daine rose from the chair, dressed in rags of a bloody dress, as she continued her singing while lifting the child up in her hands, as if offering the baby.

'If I'm not mistaken, then mark my words – no one can escape the divine curse'

The girl dropped the child so suddenly that Daine now did scream out loud while scrambling forward – the cold air hitting her as she reached the threshold of the door, not allowing her to enter. The child landed on the hardness of the floor, the baby's head cracking on the floor and everything became silent, but as for a soft whisper of the girl at thirteen, who continued her singing.

'Hush my girl, don't you cry – if I'm not mistaken you will die'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter ****22**

"That was rude!" someone whispered behind her as the doors in front of her slammed close and the only sound was from her crying down into the palm of her hands.

"No not rude" a male voice added behind her, properly the one who responsible for the knights -in-training "that was cruel – pure and simple".

"If not cruel, that was the some of the worst I ever seen in my life and I seen quite a few things as a knight under the crown and during my own trip into the chamber" the woman, she recognized as Alanna, but that didn't alter the fact that now everyone, or those who had been present during the happening now knew that she had given birth to a girl six years ago, and they would soon question her about the whereabouts of that child.

"Well" this was the voice of the King. She could hear the clear hesitation in the words that had recently left his mouth, before he continued. Even though the words that came next was clear with orders "I want guards, two of them, standing day and night in here from now on and Numair?" he was talking directly to the man, she knew would for always regard her as something that wasn't worth taking on as a wife. She had to go – had to leave this kingdom which she had hoped she could, after some time, call her home. That thought was just as painfully as the thought of her dead child.

Behind her, she clearly felt his dark eyes resting on her small shaking frame – oh how he would consider her to be weak, fragile or even worse; childish, but as he replied back to the King, she wondered if only she was capable of transforming into something else then a wolf, only to sneak away from this nightmare she were living in now, she would find a way to be safe again - a way to get away from all the bad things that had happened in her life.

"Yes Jonathan?" Numair spoke calmly, not allowing his own voice to betray his inner conflict – where he to get near her or leave her alone altogether? Never once did he take his eyes away from her, finding that even if he wanted to, he couldn't!

Jonathan grabbed his arm, turning him from the scene in front of him. He almost wanted to shake the hand away, but again his emotions was controlled, never showing what he was actually thinking "Numair, about the ball tonight, I had hoped -".

Now he did shake the hand of his arm and turned to look with a cold and assessing stare into blue eyes "No" he replied, knowing what the King was implying "if you want to continue the plans about that, you will have to do it without her and me".

Jonathan opened his mouth, presumably about to object, but Numair had know this man for a long time and only shook his head "I'm not going expose her for any curious looks or any odd questions and no" Numair pushed more firmness into his voice "you can't command me. You know what trouble I can cause and I'm sure that you will be most certainly happy that you agreed with yourself that you agreed with me on this when you returns to your study, and I know that the hidebound conservatives will eventually also agree that it was a very wise decision".

She still cried heavily down into the palms of her hands, allowing her brown curls to cover her face, as the words was exchanged behind her back and when a loud sigh came, she was sure that the previous owner was the King. After that, only silence came and it was even worse then when the talking had sounded behind her.

Slowly, after what seemed several minutes, there was moving around her, rustling of fabric as they moved away from her and the panic which had bitten her firmly deep down in her core, now rose yet again as a hand touched her shoulder – it must be his hand, but she was so sure that even though she had heard every word he had said behind her, she was certain that he was going to turn his back on her when he had the change – no one would marry a girl, who wasn't even sure herself that she could provide him with a family.

She flinched away sharply under the touch of the hand – if only she could escape, if only she could escape this dreaded place and if only she hadn't been brought here. A hand touched her again, this time a smaller one she noticed.

"Daine?" someone spoke her name as the hand squeezed her shoulder, about to turn her around. She knew that it was the Lioness, but she couldn't – oh she wanted so much to be away from this place, away from the evil room, where the enchanted chamber had showed her the second gravest grief in her life. She knew that a child shouldn't have given birth to a child, but as her stomach swelled, so did her love for the unknown human under her heart. Rosalie had been her rock during the time after, but now – she was so devastated by the remembrance that her body was half in shock.

"Daine?" the person, still the red-haired woman pulled her back as another sob broke through her lips and she only pressed her now overly wet palms further against her eyes, not wanting to be living anymore. And hadn't the replica-girl said that much in her song? 'Hush my girl, don't you cry – if I'm not mistaken you will die' oh she would do so willingly now – right here on the cursed cold floor she was kneeling on, if that only would give her peace.

"Maybe she should be moved to the Healers Wing?" someone offered gently as Daine's was being placed against the cold doors of the Chamber of the Ordeal, helped by Alanna and her back touching the iron. The touch of it only burned through the fabric of her shirt, making the scars on her back ache even more then the first time she received them.

"No" the firm voice came from him, and she flinched once again – if only the door would grant her the wish and burn her alive, she couldn't stand the hurting, the memories that continued to attack her, any more.

"Then what do you suggest then? Certainly you can't have her stay in your rooms – the court" the speaker's voice was silenced by something.

"I don't give a crab of what the court will say, she's my wife and I'm not having her stay somewhere where everyone can come and go as they pleases. Either she's stays with me or we'll leave the palace altogether" the dismissive tone in Numair's voice was strong as was the arms that suddenly lifted her up "and we still have the assassin on our trail – it's the only place I can protect her". His voice became stronger as he came closer to her, near her, but as the door released its crib on her back while she was being lifted up, she couldn't help herself but to scream in agony – if the Goods would grant her one simple wish, she would give anything, her soul, her...

"Is she hurting?" someone asked in a very low voice breaking her line of pleading thoughts, she recognized it as the Prince's, as her strength in her neck gave up and she found her head laying securely on his shoulder, even if she didn't wanted it to.

A hand, cold while buzzing with violet lights, but still warm enough touched her cheek and she instantly fought the wave of sleepiness that came creeping over her. "She's hurt alright" Alanna confirmed near her and as the arms around her became stronger, she fought the spell that was going to send her towards the one place she didn't wanted to go – she wanted to go to the place of rest or silence, not to the world of nightmare, the world of loss ot the world without any light in it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

He couldn't take his eyes away from the small shuddering frame that lay underneath the blankets Alanna had put on her. Numair had demanded so be present under the further examination Alanna was going to give Daine, the woman who was to become his wife. They had to leave the bedchamber where Daine was laying to keep the argument private and not wake the sleeping frame.

"You can't command to let you to be present during the examination!" Alanna had said very loudly and very angrily, but as soon the words had left her lips, she had slapped her hands over her mouth, only to continued between pressed lips "you are a male!"

"I know very well what I am, thank you very much! But she my wife, or at least, soon-to-be-so and I want to know, its my right to know if everything is fine with her – they tried to convince me that she was to be exterminated in Galla, but I argued against the kings decision. He was going to let a male healer -"

"So you knew and what's wrong with a male healer. Duke Baird is a male, he's been the one to examine me when I was pregnant and the queen?" Alanna demanded to know taking her hands down, crossing them in front of her chest.

"If it was indeed Duke Baird who was going to do it while we where in Galla, I would have allowed it, but you should have seen the healer – he was almost licking his lips, as if she was a prize or something. The old King even demanded a token of proof that the betrothal was consummated" he shot back trying in vain to keep his own voice down.

"Consummated?" Alanna breathed in shock. "It's only a betrothal, not a wedding!"

"In Galla it apparently is" Numair told her more calmly then he really was. The happening with the Chamber of Ordeal had disturbed him to his bones and he wasn't sure that he ever would forget the voice of the singing girl.

"So you did it?" She asked him while evaluate his reactions.

"Goddess, no! That poor girl had only two days earlier been told that an arranged marriage had been forced on her shoulders. I'm not that kind of man who goes and takes advantages over a young woman, just because my king orders me to be married".

"Then how did you know that something was off?"

Shaking his head Numair paused in his pacing "I had a feeling" he blushed.

"That's more than a feeling" Alanna was looking closer at Numair's guarded features "You did something – something only a black-robed mage would do" she narrowed her eyes, when the blush on his cheeks became more visible – she gasped "and you did it without her accept! What spell did you force on her?"

"I had to do it" he shot back. "Her magic, if I hadn't been around to set some boundaries it was going out of control – whenever she uses it, it becomes more – I know that you may not see it, but if you was trained as I, you would notice that her gift is just as untamed as a wild bear would be. She can cause a great havoc with her type of magic and furthermore, she hadn't been trained at all! The King just used her gift to get rich, while he underneath had a ticking bomb wandering around his castle".

Leaning forward the Lioness placed her hands at her hips "Does she knows?" she demanded to know.

"No, but I will tell her when she's ready. I probed her while I was laying in her bed" Numair quickly pressed his lips firmly together at his slip of tongue and walked over to the desk where several books was laying. He sighed low when he lifted his gaze and found the over-earthly shocked expression lingering on his old friend. "Absolutely no Alanna! We...I...nothing happened" he exclaimed, sitting down hard into his chair making the wood crack underneath his weight "She was saving me from the cold. I had used up most of my gift and she found me on the ground where I'd dropped of Spot – soon I must have a serious word with that horse about its behavior".

A smiled replaced the angry wrinkle that was beginning to show in the corner of the Lioness mouth "He dropped you of?" she asked trying to conceal the amused note in her voice, but in vain.

"Oh yes, please, laugh at my expanse" Numair's voice was dry, but he nevertheless was a bit amused himself over the memory and was relaxing over the fact that the seriousness of the conversation was over "it's because of Spot that I'm alive today, because the gelding found her – who knows what filthy scum or thieves – no offense" he quickly said while Alanna's eyebrows rose significantly.

"Non taken" she replied and settled down on the couch "What do you want to know?" she asked calmly, not taking her violet eyes away from him.

Numair's posture crumbled as the words escaped his lips "Can she give me a family and have she given birth before?"

Alanna pushed herself up and strode over to the door to his bedchamber. When she found that he hadn't followed her, she turned "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming, but I promise that I will turn away when – if" he altered the word "it is necessary".

"You will, also if I have to force you to do so" came the response as Alanna moved into the dark room, only to illuminate it with her violet gift sending sparks towards the candles.

* * *

During the examination he had found that his earlier decision about having her examined when both she and him had been present in Galla had been correct.

Clenching his fits, while his back was towards the bed, he suppressed the urge to hit the wall in front of him. The findings were shocking, almost too much for him to comprehend. Numair had asked Alanna one simple question and while she had whispered her confirmation, he had swallowed hard, trying to hold back sudden anger and the sudden burst of gift that floated from him.

"Ohh quit it Numair" Alanna's voice sounded behind him and as he turned around, she was pulling the blanket up to cover the frame of the woman, He couldn't help to wonder if she had fought back when it had happened. He sincerely hoped so.

"Take those sparks and stove them somewhere else, if not inside yourself then in that opal around your neck" Alanna told him a bit tartly. She was stroking the hair away from Daine's face. "You got what you wanted – the truth and if you can't handle it, then I'm going to take her to the Healers Wing".

"Absolutely not" Numair replied more quickly then he had wanted to"she's stays here, at least until the assassin is caught or else, killed". He moved over to the candlelight standing on the dresser and blew it out. Straightening up Numair turned to look to where Alanna had moved, standing quietly, not saying a word, only her eyes betrayed what she was thinking. "What?" he asked raising his own eyebrows only to mirror the same expression that was on his friends face.

Alanna shook her head, moving into Numair's study, turning her back to him. She didn't say anything as Numair closed the door to his bedchamber yet again.

He, himself, wasn't sure way she had looked at him like that, but he wasn't going to ask her. Over the years he had found that it was better to leave the Lioness to her own thoughts, before wanting an answer from her.

"I never thought that a woman would crawl under your skin and effect you such – are you falling in love?"

There it was, he thought and blinked as the words settled themselves in his brain. Numair stopped abruptly in his tracks "Love?" he asked shocked.

She laughed in a low voice "Yes love Numair, it's when one fells butterflies in ones stomach or begins to care for another person – I could continue if you want to"

He lifted his hands as if to stop her float of words "Thanks for expanding my vocabulary, I know very well what the meaning of that word is and I'm not in love Alanna" he gestured to the chamber they had come from "I'm..." he halted, glancing back to the dark room "I'm...just caring".

"Caring is also very well Numair, you deserve to with all your, let's say, not lasting acquaintances " Alanna told truthfully him, raising from the couch again – looking as if her body was aching "it takes a long time before one knows for sure what the meaning of love are, and you will find it eventually – there was a reason for Jonathan to agree to that agreement, and if I'm not mistaken, and I'm rarely is, there is something laying underneath all this mishap and we will find it out soon enough -" she stretched herself, only making herself or her hands only inches taller than the tanned man who stood beside his desk, looking completely absorbed down into an open book "I'll find a bed or something while hoping with every wish that I'm allowed some rest before King 'iron-head' finds something else for me to do".

"A new name to the collection?" Numair asked while settling himself down in the chair, this time a bit more carefully than before.

"Yes, someone has to keep him on his toes – or else the title he has goes to his head and he'll be intolerable to be around".

"He's not going to forgive you for that" Numair told her knowingly as she reached the door. He knew how little time Jonathan gave his Champion to rest and furthermore how little they, Alanna og Jonathan, could speak to each other without it ending to be a dispute these last years.

"It's his own fault, you know, if he had allowed me to be around the girl, I could have helped, but no – he has to stay on good terms with Lord Wyldon. No one else wants the assignment of training the pages". Alanna smiled to him with her one foot on each side of the threshold "I promise that I won't bite his head of this time" she said in earnest, but her mischievous look in her eyes gave the truth away.

Numair snorted "I'm sure that you will do the very best you can to give him more gray hair on his head then Thayet can give him in one year".

"That is exactly what I'm planning to do, but first I'll be laying in my bed and enjoy some quietness before the storm"

"Storm?" he asked absentminded, not taking his eyes away from the door and Alanna's smile was broadened.

"Yes, we have an assassin coming, the Chamber of Ordeal are interfering in our lives so openly and in front of the King and his Champion, and a girl who comes from another kingdom with a rumor that there is a curse lingering above her head – I'll say that we are looking at war before fall is over and I'll like to prepare for that". It was as if her words didn't sink into him or he was way lost in his own thoughts so Alanna only continued to smile while she left him sitting. Before closing the door she caught the odd frown that had lingered on his face during the journey back – and that particular frown only emerged when her name was brought up.

Closing the door she whispered low under her breath "Just give it time Numair, just give it time". And with that she hurried down the corridor, only to enter her own appointed rooms and ward them with her gift, so she was to be left alone.


	24. Chapter 24

******__********__****For the fifty people who are following this story - this long chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 24 **

Alanna had left him sitting in his own little universe, considering the facts and the way his life had turned, but now he was sitting on top of the small table with his feet planted firmly on the chair with his chin resting on his right fist while his elbow rested on his knee facing the black space where he knew she was sleeping and he still was thinking about which road his life had taken.

He had moved from his study to escape the dark thoughts that roamed his mind, but sitting in the darkness while the sun was shining bright outside the curtains didn't improve or forced the dark thought away.

Sitting inside his bedchamber it was clearly that his thought only became darker with each second that passed, but there was a reason for them to be present and he knew that didn't make any sense in forcing them away, for they would only come back more stronger, more vicious and more cruel, only to torment him at night. He moved an inch, allowing the blood to gain asses to his now tingling and sleeping thigh.

Some of the dark thought was about his past and the few months he had lived under ground, only to be alive on the mercy of an insane man, his former friend, but others thoughts was speculations about if he had known beforehand that Galla had housed a girl with so unique gift, he was wondering why hadn't he sensed her strange abilities before now?

Given that he was well-educated in tracking down potential gifted in other countries such as Tusaine or even Tyra, his birthplace, he could have brought her to Corus long before his king had ordered him into this marriage. Looking over to where the sleeping frame was laying, he could still see the copper-colored fire that twisted from her, only to try to sneak out of every crack in his chamber. Her presence screamed that she was within the palace, but his wards would prevent the assassin to know where exactly she was and as long she was within his chambers, she was safe.

Thinking about the darker thoughts that presented themselves, he wasn't surprised that the destiny had brought her into his life – he only wished that the destiny had done the deed earlier.

Numair wasn't a fan of sitting atop the table he usually used for his many variations of cream and with his legs resting on the chair he had brought into his bedchamber from his study, he found that he was indeed very comfortable sitting in this place, just allowing himself to look at her.

It allowed his thought to wander easier and it wasn't until a shivering movement from his bed caught his attention – he found himself raising from the chair, walking slowly over to her, he squatted down and searched her face as if she would tell him in her sleep what was wrong. Forming a ball of light in his hand, he lifted it up over the brown hair and commanding the ball to stay where he had placed it in the air, he could clearly see that she was having a nightmare or maybe bad memories. He almost fell backwards on his bottom when she suddenly began to talk in her sleep.

"Please – no! Please – don't hurt me!" she begged pressing her face down into the mattress.

"Shhh" he tried to comfort her by words and was about to reach out to push her hair back, when she flinched from his reach.

"No!" again she exclaimed and he lowered his hand down. He came closer and it seemed that she was calming down on her own, when the last words left her lips "please not alone, I don't want to be alone!"

He was about to touch her again when something scratched the wood on the door leading out to the corridor. Someone was standing out there. Frowning he pushed himself up and followed the sound – opening the door, his vision was met by nothing but empty air. Only raising his eyebrows and about to close the door, something touched his leg briefly – Numair considered himself to a man with his feet firmly grounded, but the touch got him to jump and looking down rapidly he found a large reddish cat walking as if it owned the world into his study. "Oh no you don't" he said and left the door open to gather up the cat in his arms and carrying it over to the door, he pushed it out quickly and closed it.

About to turn around a movement caught his eye to his right, and walking along the wall was a black cat. It turned its ear when he came forth and only hissed at him, as his hands, rather awkward and inexperienced, lifted it up. He had never been fan of these furry creatures, that had an over-earthly wish to lay among his bottles with dangerous liquids. It had happened more times than he could count on his two hands, that when he was distracted enough to leave the door leading to the corridor open for time enough for them to sneak up, and settle themselves down in the middle of his experiments he had on a table. With a scatty mind it was bound to go wrong when animals was involved – this proved to be true when he was riding his gelding.

"You are going the same place – at the other side of the door" Numair halted his words as he was about to drop the black female down on the floor on the other side of the threshold – outside his door the reddish cat had multiplied itself to become ten cats in mixed colors; some walking, some laying – waving their tales up and down, a gesture that shoved utter impatience, and some again was cleaning themselves.

Wrinkling his nose he pushed the black cat out by placing his large hand at the cat's bum and closed the door. Looking down over himself he sighed at the sight of his previously white shirt. Taking a firm hold on the fabric he lifted the shirt out of his trousers, when something clicked on the window.

A starling was sitting on the windowsill, prickling its beak into the glass again and again. Numair crocked an eyebrow as another starling settled on with the other and when a third appeared, he was only beginning to start a single thought as yet two starlings settled beside the others.

"You must be joking?" Numair chuckled as they began to hammer on the glass simultaneously. "If you think that I would allow any of you to..." he stopped, turning over to the door that lead into his bedchamber before he turned back to the window, where the sun was caught in their black metal-shinning feathers. "So I'm given the choice to choose between cats or birds?"

One of the starlings broke of its prickling on the window, only to croak its head to the side as if to asses him.

Numair scratched his chin, wondering how he could be so dense – he did have a Wilde Mage sleeping in his bed. Numair turned to the door and opening it. Outside fifteen cats sat or lay on the floor, waiting to be given access to his rooms. They was sitting unnatural still, just looking at him with the same assessing look the birds had given him. "On one condition" he said giving them each of them a firm look "I will allow one to enter and the rest of you can come and visit when she's awake or the one who's chosen wants to leave – have I made myself clear?" pausing as if his audience was an assembly of young and eager pages he was teaching.

He was wondering if they could understand him when the first cat, the one that looked like a miniature of a red tiger, rose and walked with straight legs past him, brushing briefly against the fabric of his breeches and into his chambers. A mixture of a frown and a smile broke on his face as the other cats scattered away down the corridor.

* * *

The day had passed during his time sitting and the sun had moved in its own path over the sky, almost sinking down on the horizon. He had informed the King that he, nor her, under any circumstances, was going to take part in any ball before he was sure that she was alright and after much sending letters back and forth between them, Jonathan had agreed, to every squires happiness, that the ball or the introduction of the Wild Mage was going to be postponed.

Such Numair made sure that he was present in his chamber while she was sleeping and sitting with his book, the one he had tried to read in the attic, he was interrupted several times by pages that came to his door, knocking and delivering various letters that needed to be taken care of.

When the seventh time a knock sounded he gave up entirely and rose from his chair. Outside stood a nervous man dressed in soiled apron and a face that had been standing to near a hot furnace.

Numair narrowed his eyes, it was late afternoon and the previous letters had stopped arriving a hole candle mark earlier, so he had been sure that it had been safe for him to lay some sort of plan about beginning to teach Daine, who was still asleep. "Yes?" he asked while holding the door ready to slam the door shut. He hadn't seen the man before, but he couldn't know or see every person that worked under the Tortallan crown.

The man was nervous and without a word given he hold out chains made of steel and something else. It seemed that the smith, Numair concluded, found his way to speech as he handed over the item. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but she said that they was to be ready this afternoon and that they was to be delivered to you as soon as the steel was still warm" the smith said with an apologizing note in his voice. "I thought that I should take them myself after she told me who recipient was".

Numair took the steel and the metal in his hands began at once to buzz as a vibrating notion erupted from the chain – he paused, it wasn't a normally chain and as the vibration continued he realized that it was shackles he holding. He almost dropped them to the ground as a memory shot through his body and settled itself to burn in the deep scars on his back. "What...what am I supposed to do with them?" he asked looking at the man, who had taken a step back.

The smith shook his head "One does not question the Lioness when she gives an order" he answered and back further away "that also goes for her husband" he added.

Numair looked down again. He wanted so much to let go of the metal, but if he did, the smith would maybe start to question his reactions. When he lifted his face again the smith was halfway down the corridor "What about payment?" he called after the man.

This only lifted his arm and shouted a respond while still walking. It was as if the man couldn't be far away from the mage "An order from the Lioness doesn't need payment" and with that the smith turned around the corner, taking the stairs down to where the pages was being trained in various arts; such as mathematics, battle strategies, etiquette and of course, magic.

He was letting go of the door and withdrawing into his chambers, still holding the shackles he lifted his gaze only to find that a the red cat was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking up at him. "I don't suppose you know what it is I am to do with this?" he asked and as there was only silence, he muttered low "I didn't think so".

Opening the door for the cat, which he couldn't help himself to bow out of the room, he waited for the next to enter. Black as night, a new cat walked in and continued over to the door that lead to his bedchamber "Say to her that if she needs anything I'm right here" Numair spoke out loud, not expecting an answer from the cat, before he added "where else could I go now I think of it" he looked down with disgust lingering on his face "and what in Mithros' name does she want to do with these?"

* * *

Every small noise that came from his surroundings had him on edge and it took him a long time to settle down and relax enough to concentrate on the shackles that lay before him. It wasn't until the bell rang telling everyone that dinner was served that he had discovered the true meaning with the shackles – Alanna had somehow or by accident found out the one way to detain the assassin when they got their hands on him.

Numair had never told anyone, nor the king for that matter, about the qualities of the shackles that once had held him prisoner deep down underneath the fearsome palace made in marble and gold, his former home; the palace of Carthak. How she knew or had found out he didn't know, but the idea was the same – spell the shackles so the wearer couldn't use his or hers powers. They was neutralized and the one who would wear them would feel the feeling of downing, when they tried to gain access to their gift.

He knew the spell that had laid on the shackles he, himself, had when he had sat in the dark and damp dungeon. Cursing low under his breath, he tossed the shackles down on the table in front of him. Had he know at that time that he was the one to wear them for the first time, he would never had improvised in an experiment done on iron and such he would never had discovered the spell that would be used against himself.

He was in the process at writing down the pros and cons of that particular spell when a noise reached his ears. Numair dismissed it as some of the noises that came from walls, surrounding him, which liked to stretch themselves in the change from warm to cold as the day became night.

Another note was thrown over his shoulder, hoping, that it possible would land where it was supposed to – namely near the fireplace where embers pulsed weakly.

"Do you always treat papers such?" a low voice asked suddenly making him jump in his chair, flinching when the wood beneath him protested over the weight and the sudden movement.

Lifting his head with a jerk, his neck protesting under the quick movement and grimacing over the fact that he had sat in the same posture for far to long, he turned back to where a pile – a rather large one was shattered before the fireplace. It was a mess, pure and simply. "Actually" he replied softly looking back to where she stood "old habits die hard I'm afraid" he confessed.

Taking in her frame, the nervousness posture that had overridden the posture of a confident and stubbornly woman, Numair gave her a testing smile, but either she wasn't in the mood or she ignored it altogether as he allowed it to disappear from his lips. "Did I wake you?" he asked softly instead.

Daine shook her head, looking down at the black creature in her arms "She woke me" she replied, her voice a bit shaking. Lifting her eyes she found Numair waiting patiently for her to continue "She been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, but when you didn't notice her, she came back complaining to me that either you where to lazy or you were just simply caught up in your work – she needs to go to the privy".

Raising his eyebrows, he looked at the cat who only stared back with amber-colored eyes "My apologizes" he whispered and waved a hand in the direction of the door to the corridor. It was a gesture he knew was unnecessary, the door was spelled to answer one single thought requesting it to open and as the thing in question swung open, the cat jumped abruptly from Daine's arms and hurried out. "Indeed she was in a hurry" and looked at the door as if it had been naughty "oh for Mithros' sake – what comes after one exiting the room?" he asked, to no one in particular, but Daine caught the annoyance in his voice.

She flinched as the door crashed into closed state and she was sure that if the door had been a child, it would had struck its tongue out in a very bad behavior.

"So sorry for the rudeness" Numair said still giving the door an angry look "I'm fair sure that the nymph who lived in that tree before it was cut down spoiled it to its limits" he sighed low, only to turn his dark eyes to where she stood "ever since I received the new door, after I accidentally blew the other one to pieces, it has acted as a ill-mannered child – sometimes I think that the nymph purposely cast a spell on it before leaving it" he added before stopping his float of speech, why was he rambling and why in Shakith's name was he so nervous? Normally he was so self-confident when it came to woman, that he left them standing looking as if they just for the first time had seen a magnificent star, but being near her, his tongue seemed only to want to make knots.

Blue-gray eyes stared at him for the longest time and when she finally opened her mouth, the words that came over her lips wasn't the one he had expected. Numair had wanted her to catch the hint about the undine, but she had chosen a more serious subject, one he actually had no words for and when the line came, he crumbled in defeat.

"Someone like you shouldn't be marrying someone like me" it was said in so clear a statement, that she seemed almost shocked over her own words, slapping her hands over her mouth. Daine continued her speech, but he caught only half of it as her fingers suppressed her words.

"What?" he asked and rose from the chair.

Moving her hands only mere millimeters away from her mouth, she repeated the line "You are clearly a very highly regarded person in this country and someone like you will eventually find that marrying me was a clear mistake".

Narrowing his eyes, Numair moved forward as she began to move back. It wasn't until at the end, when she took an over-largely step backwards, that he realized that he was quit intimidating in his movements, like a predator walking towards its prey.

"Please don't hurt me" Daine whispered as she was backing up against the wall, turning her head away from him in such a way that puzzled him and it wasn't until a few large breaths later that he found that she was waiting for a blow.

Forcing himself away, turning his back to her, running his hands through his hair that was gathered in the neck, he mumbled low "I gave you a promise the night of our betrothal that I would never lay my hands on you unless you invite me" he paused – if only he could set her free, give her the freedom she was entitled to, but he couldn't as long the assassin was on her trail and he couldn't break the sacred bond that bound them together.

Turning around he found her mistrustful eyes lingering on him "When the assassin is caught, I'll take you to the temple of the Great Mother Goddess to get the betrothal annulled and then I'll help you financially to get settled somewhere you want".

To his surprise Daine's mouth dropped "You would do that? Get it annulled and then just give me your money? You don't know me!" she exclaimed and suddenly she crossed her arms in front of her, shoving him for the every first time the stubbornness that he had a feeling that lingered underneath the mask of insecurity. Leaning slightly forward, it was now she that was the intimidating part "What do you demand in return? Such sacrifice doesn't come cheap and what about the king, he did order you to be in an arranged marriage with me -" her features in her face changed from suspicion to utter horror "will he do something...will he hurt you?"

Numair was so bewildered that first no words left him, but as she continued to look at him with horror, really believing that the king was actually a cruel man – the only thing he could think of that very moment was to laugh – and the more confounded she seemed over his reaction, the more he laughed hard.

"Am I so funny?" Daine demanded to know taking a step towards him, raising herself up on toes, only leveling herself to the height of his chin.

Waving his hands dismissively he found himself taking an equally step back away from her, founding that the situation had turned, but he still continued to laugh helplessly.

Crowling, Daine took another step forward. How dared he, she thought, to laugh at her cost, but his laughing was contagious and she could help to smile a little herself and as the man in front of her was backed up against the couch, she only took one step forward – she actually liked the casual way he behaved - and gave him a firm push into his chest, making him fall back.

Numair yelped in surprise and landed firmly on the soft seat, the movement causing him to laugh harder and gazing up at her, he found that she was mere inches from him and about to lift his hand, the urge to strong to resist, wanting to pull her down to him – she turned abruptly, only to disappear into his bedchamber while soft words reached him.

"And Stel told me that woman here found him irresistible – I can't imagine why, he's simply intolerable!" and with that she was gone, gone behind the closed-door to his bedchamber, leaving him in a another fit of laughter.


	25. Chapter 25

_I am absolutely overwhelmed - fifty-two followers! _

_I hadn't imagined it to be so many when I started this story - but I'm afraid to say that this chapter isn't for you, but for the ones who reviewed the story! _

**Chapter ****25**

The air was buzzing with readiness as the women that had started to line up in one single line in front of the boundary that gave them sanctuary from the men outside.

This was not something they had ever done before, but it needed to be done. Over the few days the size of the men had increase significantly, from being a small army of only one hundred men to be almost three hundred. The size wasn't a match for the Untouchables, but for any single woman coming to the sanctuary, it was deathly.

After seeing the woman, the demi-god in her bowl, there had been only darkness – Ademia had a feeling that whatever was going on, on the other side of the boundary, it was something of very importance and something that was clearly wrong.

Ademia had stood guard on the safe side, wearing a small frown on her face – where did he managed to get the men from? Behind her someone called her name and she turned.

"We are as ready as we can be" Yuki told her and settled down the end of the halberd into the over brightly grass underneath her bare feet. Outside the boundary the snow was falling heavily down towards the ground. "Kahlan says that all she needs is a small bag and if we can give her with some distraction, when she will go as quickly she can".

"Good, we need someone near the girl. I know we can't risk sending everyone to Tortall, but this is something that is required" Ademia replied while turning back, only to find that a man had placed himself in front of her. Not taking her eyes of a man who stood only millimeters from the divine shield, she could clearly smell the unwashed clothes and the decaying food hanging in his unkempt beard. His eyes were bright blue, reminding her of the man she had been betrothed to and who had beaten her. She standing here because she wanted to see the prove for herself, that the men whom he was gathering, was coming from the country that had been her birthplace; Scanra.

The man standing in front of her snorted and took a handkerchief up only to blow his nose. Taking the fabric down he opened it and gazed down as if to check the contents. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he threw it at her, but the Goddess spell caught it and burned it to ashes, as it had done with her former husband.

"I don't like this" Ademia admitted. Behind her the selected woman continued to form a line down where the boundary was protecting them. Turning to her friend she sighed "I don't like this at all – they keep coming. I have counted more coming in and down the mountain these last days, then he have ever summoned before. If I haven't seen this kind of gathering before and if my intuition isn't wrong, we'll have more coming the next month and we'll then be looking at war".

Yuki nodded her agreement allowing her own brown eyes to wander over the scenario in front of her "Have you seen anything to that young man he have trained?"

"Non and any intelligence I have received tells me that he's off somewhere in Galla – where the girl was too, but after that he's like gone".

A young woman wearing a white cloak, covering the green dress underneath, came forth and settled her bag down at her feet "If they are ready, I am to – I wants to be gone before they realize that they have been tricked" Kahlan said with as much confidence she could muster, but her eyes gave her away.

Ademia noticed this and gave her a concerned look "You don't have to do this, you know, I could ask someone else -" she was interrupted by Kahlan's words.

"No are you crazy?" she retorted "I wanted for years to see the capital of Tortall and now where I'm finally given a chance, you are going to take that opportunity away from me? Not by any chance!" She lifted the bag up and placed it on her back. "I'm going and that's final – how else will you gain access to the information you need and have someone inside to keep an eye on her – none! No one other than me volunteered".

Yuki raised an eyebrow "Your sister did" she told the young woman tartly.

Kahlan shrugged "Yes, but she drew the short straw and if we are two to take the journey, the risk of being captured is higher – I'm going alone – besides the one who's in charge of recruiting the staff to the household of the palace, would begin to question why two young woman seeks employment at the same time, where it would be easier if there is only one".

"She has a point" Ademia agreed slowly. "We need to get inside and help the girl when and wherever we can, if it means that I eventually have to send ten or twenty women pas that maniac of a man, after Kahlan has arrived and settled into the palace".

Yuki looked down to where Kahlan stood with her hand resting on a large head of a white tiger. "What will you do with him? You can't take him with you" she said softly, almost careful.

"He's staying" Kahlan answered with her blue eyes blazing with regret "He's to big to carry in any bag" she looked down as the big cat began to purr "you're not a baby-kitten anymore and we talked about this – You need to look after Aura or she gets into trouble".

"The one I know who is the one who's always getting into trouble is you" Yuki remarked knowingly "from what Aura told me, you where the one they captured, not her, and she was the one who took the chance and risk to rescue you".

Kahlan growled low over the words. She knew that there was some truth in them, but she still had her pride "I know and that's why I'm the one going – not her, if it comes to that and I'm captured again, I know she'll be the one coming after me – she's fearless on that point, where I'm the coward one".

Ademia grabbed Yuki's arm in a firm grip "I trust Kahlan with my life if I should ever leave this place, but we have matters to take care of" turning her eyes to Kahlan's equally blue eyes, she searched the woman's features "Have you got the letter I'd written?"

The young woman nodded "It's safely tucked in the pouch around my neck" she patted the item.

"Good – remember if it ends up in the hands of the wrong person, it will kill him or her instantly – however, the recipient is the king of Tortall and he will the only one to read it".

Kahlan nodded, but frowned when a thought appeared to her "Where am I'm going to leave it or should I simply walk up to him and hand it over?"

"Goddes no!" It was Yuki who responded and Kahlan snapped her eyes to the Yamani girl "If you get caught the king will question you and he'll know that you are something that shouldn't be walking around".

"But isn't that what it is all about?" Kahlan exclaimed "That they get to know of our existence and..." she was interrupted by the Queen, shaking her head.

"Not yet, Kahlan, they will consider us an enemy when we aren't. The truth about us will come in due time and the time isn't now" Ademia shook her head again as the blond woman seemed to be opening her mouth again "No Kahlan – I do not question the Goddess's ways, I only follow her bidding and the time isn't the right".

A woman with long red hair, twisted in a long braid approached them "We are ready" she told the three women and bobbed a curtsy. Behind her lingered a creature that would hunt everyone in their dreams, if they accidentally stumbled over it in the middle of the night. The animal, if one could describe it such, was a mixture, its head was formed as a mountain goat, but where normal animal-eyes should have been they was swapped with orange fire and that was only the head. From the neck and down to its muscular body, the animal was covered in black feathers that twisted with copper. The last part of the body was paws that flashed with long copper-claws. It pushed affectionately its mistress in her back.

Ademia nodded "Thank you Deliah". Looking at Kahlan that was kneeling down beside the white tiger, hiding her face in the fur where the stripes changed from black to white "Are you ready?" she asked.

Kahlan rose to her feet "Not at least, but I did decide to do this and I'm sticking to my decision".

"And you said that your sister was the stubborn one?" Yuki sighed loudly while walking away.

Shrugging Kahlan retorted to Ademia, who tried to hide a smile "She still is, but sometimes I'm allowed to borrow some of it and use it to my advantage".

**To be continued **


	26. Chapter 26

_I have decided to make longer chapters, so there are going to be a lot longer time between each chapters being uploaded - hope you will find it okay :-)_

**Chapter ****26**

A few hundred meters down the boundary the first female, a small stocky woman, stepped forth and raised her bow. Aiming and releasing the string the arrow flew right through the air, splitting it silently, before it landed firmly and embedded itself in the middle of a man's back.

The attack came as a surprise and Kahlan was standing, calmly, at the other end of the boundary – waiting for the other men guarding the area in front of her to notice that something was about to happen and something was very wrong.

Deliah was the next to aim her bow at a man sitting underneath a tree calmly and half asleep. Taking a deep breath, frowning over the fact that she had to kill again, which wasn't a thing she was proud of and as the thought ended, only to settle to yet another fact that this may be her tenth time, Deliah released the string and the now sleeping man was on his way to be received by the Black God himself.

As the next few minutes went, the snow on the ground was gaining spots of deep blood as more men fell – each taken down by a firmly and precisely arrow. Some was sticking out from the place where a heart a few seconds before was beating hard to give life to the owner, others had sliced the skin open across their throat and was now bleating to death with every strained heartbeat.

Now the others, the ones near Kahlan, was alerted and was pulling their short swords with their crooked ends. Two of the nearest ones was running as roar split the air from a long distances. She was keeping a firm eye on a man who had grabbed hold of another, holding him back while saying something under his breath. Why didn't he follow the others who had run up along the boundary, as the men continued to fall to the ground, dead.

"It's a trick keep guarding the boundary" the man hissed as he kept hold of the other man.

Kahlan frowned and looked closer at the man. Where had she seen that man before?

The other man, the one who clearly wanted to be off, helping the others – finding out what was happening further away in the forest. The down-fall of the snow muffled the frustrated voices and he was clearly uncomfortable. Kahlan could see that he wanted to be where the action was and help his friends, but the other man continued to restrain the man from moving forth.

Biting her lip over the annoyance that the two men was blocking her line into the realm of the mortals. If they only would go as the others had done, it would be easier, but now they was standing with crossbows lifted – the weapon ready to be fired.

They would kill her the instant she crossed the boundary.

"Need a hand?" someone asked as she was checking the string on her own bow.

Kalhan lifted her head abruptly and looked into the black eyes of Shinko, who smiled shyly "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to be startled, but I thought that you might need a hand taking down those two?" She turned her own blue eyes to where the two men had positioned themselves in the best possible posture, ready to defend themselves.

"They are quit stubborn and the man, the one with the black tattoo don't give a crap that others are being killed several hundred meters from him, so it would be nice to get it over with" Kahlan replied and shifted the bag on her shoulders so the arrows in the quiver was easily to reach.

Shinko nodded confirming as she studied the two men "How do you propose we do this?"

Kahlan gazed to the other woman; the one who had brought the man's attention to the sanctuary in the first place. She had known Shinko to be soft-hearten, but under the guidance of Yuki the black haired woman had become as deadly as any of the woman living here. "Take them on at the same time" she offered and searched for any weakness the men could offer to her. As she assessed the one man, she finally recognized him.

"That man" Kahlan pointed to the one who had giving the other man an order to stay, "were the one who caught me when Aura and I came back from Galla" she explained with a gruel smile, before continued her speaking "he's mine – I still have a bruise where he hit me".

Shinko nodded and Kahlan could see how the deadly glow was developing in the Yamani woman's eyes "That's your choice or revenge, just do the thing quickly – I'll take the other one".

She nodded confirming. Oh, she would do the deed just as quickly she could, but first she would make him look in her eyes and see the hated she held for him. Kahlan knew of course that the men didn't have a say in the matter when it came to hunt the Untouchables down, it was the other man – the one Shinko had been betrothed to who held the blame for everything, pulling the strings as if he was a puppeteer.

The wind was picking up on the other side of the boundary, making the froze-bitten branches crack underneath the two men feet. They were looking towards the sound of their comrads dying screams that could be heard from a distance, when another, a new one, clearly a woman's mingled itself only to be the death-sentence for one of the two men.

Shinko had buried one of her arrows into one of the man's eye and with him squatting down in agony, trying to pull the long thin and twisted tree with a curved arrowhead out, she had finished him of by gripping her fan in her hand and sliding his throat open. The man who had wanted to aid the others lay motionless on the ground, coloring the snow red from where a deep wound was showing under his head.

Kahlan however was still keeping the other man alive, but only almost as she wanted him to look into her eyes and see the hated she held for him. Slapping him hard across the cheek making his curly long and dirty blond hair dance, she leaned forth and whispered in a very low voice "That's for the many bruises you gave me and the others, and this" she held the knife she had taken from him to his throat "is for the many girls you tortured instead of allowing them to pass over to safety" she began to slide the sharp blade across very slowly bringing forth blood and whispered low "may their souls haunt yours forever" and with his horrified blue-eyed gaze still locked firmly with hers, she pulled the last centimeters allowing his life to be non-existing. Dropping the dead body on the ground she spat with disgust "and may the Black God treat you as you treated me".

Taking a step back she found that she was utterly shaking and when a hand, small, but female touched her shoulders she flinched. Looking into the eyes of Shinko she saw the clear realization the other woman held "Why didn't you say anything?" Shinko asked pulling out a handkerchief, allowing Kahlan to take it while cleaning her own fan that was soaked with blood.

"What does it matter now" Kahlan replied with a restrained voice and looked down on the ground where the man lay, she spat on him a second time before she looked up, "now he can't hurt others as he did me and if he hadn't been here I would have killed him eventually before going to Tortall".

"But if you had told Ademia she would have giving the task to another or helped you to get rid of it" Shinko's voice held only compassion, something Kahlan didn't need right here and now.

"She would tell my sister and then the others, and then everyone would know that I wasn't strong enough to fight back" locking her eyes with the Yamani woman's she continued "please don't say anything to Aura" she pleaded "She will not understand my reasons or that I cheated so it was I who would be going".

She could see that Shinko frowned "Are you ever going to come back?" Shinko asked slowly while realization hit her.

Kahlan nodded "When the babe is safely brought into the world". Now there she said it – the secret that lay beneath her heart, only that it was like the size of a small walnut.

"But you can't come back with a child to live among us" Shinko told Kahlan firmly "The Goddess will not allow it".

"I know" Kahlan replied taking the water out to clean her bloody hands, "but I'm not going to bring the child back with me when this is all over" lifting her gaze she smiled allowing some happiness to shine through her blue eyes "there must be someone where I'm going who needs it more than I do".

"I hope you are right" Shinko whispered. The Yamani woman took a step forth only to stop short and bow in the way of her former country, "May the Goddess look over you and give your strength".

Kahlan impulsively hugged Shinko "So mote it be" she replied allowing the ritual words to fill the air. "May the Goddess bring us peace" and with that she turned abruptly, only to vanish among the snow-covered ground.

"So mote it be" Shinko whispered as she pulled back into safety, turning her back to the winter, allowing the sun warm her face.

* * *

She was wrinkling her nose as she acted on the impulsive thought. She had sat in the bed for not longer then it took her to breathe calmly thirty times when the thought hit her hard and she stiffened.

Looking down on the blankets, she realized that this was the bed she had slept in when she had woken abruptly earlier that day. The scent of Him, had been something that had lingered in her back of her mind through the day and now sitting in the middle of it, she took a deep breath, allowing the air to enter through her nose, only to realize that there was something comforting mixed in it.

She tried to breathe deeper as if trying to asses which ingredients he had used to make this single smell and while filling her lungs, it hit her – the man, or his scent, revealed a man who was very balanced.

Closing her eyes, she breathed again and new scents came to her; a scent of – Daine shifted on the bed, wondering why she was recognizing a scent that shouldn't be present when a loud curse reached her ears.

Moving from the bed she followed the sound and as she approached the door, the cursing changed to a low muttering. Glancing out the door, she found him sitting in the middle of the floor with hands busy checking every link in a iron-chain laying in front of him.

Every inch of his appearance told her that he wanted to be left alone and she wouldn't disturb him. Pushing the door carefully shut, she turned to the room behind her. Biting her lips her eyes wandered over the items in the room and she quickly found a table where jars stood lined up next to each other.

The content surprised her as she lifted the lids and the smell of Him floated towards her, but as she worked through the various smells the last jar was different – it was a smell that she linked with something a woman would use. The scent of jasmine, strong and clear, gave her unwanted thoughts about him being with other woman and a small strike of jealousy hit her – glancing back to the door where she knew he was sitting on the other side, her eyes caught a slip laying beneath the jar.

Carefully she pulled it to her and found what must be a rough writing printed on it; her eyes took in the letters, letting them form words after words and abruptly she realized what it said; 'Dear Numair – as a close friend, I imagine that you will forget the necessities a woman needs, I have taken the liberty to gather some clothes (you'll find it in the chest of drawers) and soap for your return with your wife. Please tell me if she needs anything else and I will get it for her'.

Pausing she considered the fact that obviously she and Alanna, the Lioness, wasn't the only female present in his life and she really didn't know what to feel about that. There was no name under the text and flipping the slip around she found the back of it blank, but clearly the choice of words indicated that the writer was a woman.

She had never considered herself to be the jealous type, but whoever this woman was, she was on close terms with Numair. As she placed the note on the table, she could hear the soft words from the other room and it took her only a few seconds to recognize that he was cursing yet again - clear whatever he was doing troubled him deeply.

It gave her peace in her thoughts; not that he was in a bad mood, but that she could hear that he was near her and she could find him if needed. With that in mind she decided that whatever background he had with other woman she would try to accept it just as equally as he maybe accepted her miserable background as well. On that point they was going to have a deep conversation on how much he knew and how much she would tell him, but now it didn't matter. The only thing she was sure of was that there was something about him being near her that made everything fade away and not matter anymore, which was fairly odd she began to think not for the first time.

Scanning the room her eyes settled on the first of three chests – and squatting down in front of the first she lifted the lid and the content was being slowly revealed. She couldn't help herself, but to smile as more annoyed words reached her ears from the other room. Whatever he was doing he was having a great time of trouble with it and as the words continued she closed the lid down. The first chest of drawers held noting but menswear.

The second contained only books; dull books she corrected and in languages she couldn't read or even understand. This chest she left to itself rather quickly. She knew of rumors saying that any mage with the rank like his must study a lifetime to achieve the black robe, but she had never had any education on that matter and a lifetime sounded exaggerated. She had been allowed to borrow certain books from the library while living at the court of Galla, but the old king couldn't have her return them quickly enough and so she knew that she was uneducated on the matter of her own magic.

In the third one she found what she had looked for; soft woolen dresses made in various colors. This woman who had provided her with clothes didn't know how much she resented being a living thing with breasts, monthly periods and all that followed her gender or even being in long and expensive dresses that revealed to much of her body; taking up a under-dress her elbow hit a pitcher with water and it splashed all over her as it collided with the floor; soaking her clothes.

* * *

He had heard a noise, a loud one and not one he had recognized as ever heard before, but a noise that brought his attention away from his task of enchanting the shackles laying in front of him and rising from the floor, he moved over to where the noise had come from.

Pausing, not sure if he should do this, he waited only a few seconds before giving the door a little push so the open crack expanded.

Light of candles lit the chamber, giving it a soft and almost divine glow. With his one hand pushing the door more open he suddenly stopped short at an unexpected sight.

With her back turned towards him, hands pulling up the fabric of a wet shirt, skin was slowly being revealed. She had already stripped off her wet breeches along with her loincloth and as the shirt was lifted up, her hair was being pulled along only to land softly down along her back as she dropped the clothes on the floor beside the pile of a soaked blanket and her other clothes. Shattered porcelain lay everywhere on the floor and he hoped she would be careful not to step on a fragment, cutting herself.

Enchanted, captured by the sight of her creamy and smooth skin he watched her movements and his breath caught in his throat. Goddess she was beautiful and he wondered how it would feel to let his fingers slide down over the warm skin, only to create shivers – then it hit him, this was wrong. It was a private moment for her and he concluded that she had found the clothes Onua had bought for her. Numair still needed to thank his friend for her hindsight as Daine lifted a light gray cotton under-dress up, holding it closely to her front body, turning and looking at herself in the large and expensive mirror.

Her slim fit figure was reflected back and he could see that her blue-gray eyes admired the dress – Onua had been carefully picking out colors and various items for her. Just as Numair was about to pull himself back of the scene in front of him, the fabric of the dress slipped through her fingers, down on the floor.

Numair's throat went dry as her firm breasts became visible. Now he did pull himself away, pushing the door closer silently. He cursed over whatever force had driven him to the door in the first place – he was beginning to care about her, but he had promised to annul the arrangement and give her money for her to settle herself into anything she wanted.

Resting his head against the door frame he closed his eyes. A sudden sound came behind him and abruptly, acting on instinct, he turned and pushed the door open yet again. Someone, a God or a Goddess was torturing him – the sound had been from the lid of the drawer crashing down and Daine was in the middle of lifting it yet again – naked, only the curled and voluminous hair covering her a little.

Taking the under-dress up from the floor where she had dropped it in her surprise, she pulled on her shift and Numair turned away quickly – if she caught him lingering at the threshold to the bedchamber he would never be able to explain and she would never be able to trust him.


	27. Chapter 27

_This is for; 'New fan', Lollypops101, XD, kamarooka, Anonymous, nixrenea_, MagicalEspionage - well I could go on, but this chapter is for everyone who reviewed this story! Thank you :-)

**Chapter ****27**

He warded the space around him with candles surrounding him in a circle in the dark room. He knew that he could do it without the light, but it gave him a sense of calm as the shadows from the lighted wicks danced when a small breeze swept over the floor only to disappear again. Winter was approaching and in the far north the first snow would already have fallen. It would be several weeks before the first snow would fall in Corus and he hoped that they would have caught the assassin before that.

Inside his study he was sitting calmly, listening to every movement she was making inside his bedchamber, breathing meditatively, without having to worry that any magic he would use on the shackles would affect his surroundings. And as he carried out the task at hand, he was calm enough to reflect over the fact that this time he wasn't going to be the recipient of these shackles.

It was hard for his concentration to know that when this was all over he would have to let her go.

Smiling and pulling in his black aura that twisted with silver his hands checked each of the links for any weaknesses. When he found none, Numair opened his eyes only to stare into the face of a female sitting within the warded space smiling at him.

"How?" he spluttered and turned his gaze to check the candles and the circle surrounding them. "You...I..." he stopped as her blue-gray eyes scrutinized his startled features. Leaning forth he asked seriously "How long have you been sitting here?"

Daine turned her head to the candles around her "Two candle-marks" she replied calmly, not knowing why he was acting so strange.

"Two candle-marks! You'd been sitting here two candle-marks!" Numair questioned angrily and clapped his hands once allowing the crystal-filled glasses take over illuminating the room. The candles on the floor died slowly, each hissing angrily as invisible fingers pressed around the wick, suffocating the fire.

Daine raised her eyebrows questioning "You don't have to shout, you know" she replied calmly, not seeing her sitting in front of him could be so very wrong. "I can very well hear you and you are hurting my ears. Wasn't I allowed to do so?" she asked concerned, wondering if her decision to get near him had been completely incorrect.

"Allowed?" he hissed the question back, clearly angry. "You just broke through my wards!".

"You are angry" Daine stated firmly, shifting so her knees came under her so she could rise from the floor, "and clearly not in the mood to talk". She lifted herself up from the floor.

A large hand grabbed her wrist holding her down and Daine turned her head back to the man she had only known in a week. "How did you managed to get inside?" Numair's voice dropped to a hush, clearly he was trying to calm himself down.

Daine paused at his words "What do you mean 'inside'? I'll been inside your chambers the whole time". She frowned as a thought hit her, didn't he want to be around him anymore? "Do you want me to leave, is that it? Do you want to get rid of me now that you know of my past?" She tried to pull her wrist to her, but he held on firmly.

"That wasn't what I meant. Whatever past you have or don't have, isn't the issue here" he snapped back, not calming down as he felt he was supposed to, "I mean; how did you cross my ward"?

Daine ignored his question "So you don't care that I'd given birth and properly can't give you a family if you can't get it annulled?" she snapped back.

Numair's chin dropped startled "Where did you get that from?"

Daine looked down to where her hands was twisted together, only her white knuckles gave away her thoughts "You had me examined" she glanced up, "did you think that I couldn't hear every word you and that Lady spoke of?"

Numair flinched "You shouldn't have overheard that" he whispered regretfully.

"But I did and you shouldn't be with someone like me. You should be with someone else, not a Commoner or a bastard who can't even give you children if we were to be together". Daine tried a second time to rise from the floor, but he caught her hands.

"Please stay" he begged her "Why are you saying these things?" he demanded.

"Because I doesn't know you!" she replied back sharply. More calmly she added "and you don't know anything about me".

"You are wrong" Numair said slowly, pulling Daine down to the floor again "I may not know everything yet, but I know that whoever told you that you were barren isn't true" he looked her in the eyes before touching and lifting her necklace, carefully not to touch her skin "there's a reason you are still wearing this pregnancy-charm".

Daine glanced down to where two charms was hanging; a badger's claw and the charm she'd received from him. "What else?" she whispered wanting to hear more.

Feeling himself on safer ground, Numair continued "I know that you are uniqe and that you will thrive here in Tortall," she was about to open her mouth in protest, "no don't interrupt me - with or without me. Tortall isn't Galla".

She met his dark eyes "Why are you so nice? You could have left me alone in the woods or even in the castle, back in Galla"

"Because I know how difficult it can be to be 'the new one in another and foreign country" he smiled reassuringly to her, "remember I told you that I was a refugee from Carthak?"

Daine nodded. It seemed that this 'Carthak' was another country which only confirmed her suspicion that he wasn't a child of Tortall, he was too tanned to be from cold regions – but his words still didn't get her to fell calm. Everything about this troubled her. Searching his dark eyes she whispered "Do you also have a feeling that someone are making this a lot easier than it should be?"

She was startled when his response was a short laugh "Easy?" he questioned while tilting his head "you think that 'this' is easy?"

Raising her eyebrows "Yes" she replied slowly.

"You mean that having an assassin on our trail and having the Chamber of Ordeal making jokes of you, is easy?"

"Not when you said it like that" she answered back, giving him a half smile, "and it wasn't what I meant".

"Then what did you mean?" Numair asked while moving himself a bit closer to her so his knees touched hers covered by the woolen dress.

"Did you know that I swore to make it anything but easy for you, so that you would reconsider the arrangement and I have done nothing of that – someone are doing it for me," Daine hurried to explain further when she saw his startled expression, "I think that someone are trying to hinder me and at the same time trying to help me" she gave him a beautiful smile "either way; they are messing everything up, but also making it interesting".

"That's a a fascinating hypothesis" Numair leaned down on his right hand, "so who are 'they'?"

Daine shook her head "Don't know" she replied shyly, "I have someone in mind, but I find that it's best not to say it out loud".

That seemed to amuse him "Afraid of the Gods?"

She looked down, avoiding his gaze "Yes – just look what that page in the bard's story had to go through just because the Goddess herself took interest in her".

"But in the end that turned out okay" he replied and lifted her face to look into her eyes.

Daine smiled "In the bards telling it did. Bards tells stories like that everyday that have ended badly, they only twists their words to tell what the hearer wants to hear and suddenly everything in the stories are okay, but that's just lies".

Numair chuckled low "What if I tell you that in this particular case that it did indeed end just as happy as in the bard's story?"

"Then it is a miracle" she replied quickly, before she added more softly, more sadly "but miracles are rare or they were in Galla".

He paused over her choice of words, but gave her time to wonder of his choice of words and after a few seconds she opened her mouth, looking sharply at him; "You are proclaiming that the bard was telling the truth, how do you know?"

He smiled. It was about time she questioned him about the persons that was part of his life. His own few weeks in this strange court had done nothing for him, only giving him great headaches in trying to keep up with the haste and the oddity of the king and queen, not to mention a certain red-haired temperamental woman trying to coax him into tell why he was running from Carthak; "I know it because my best friend is whom the bard spoke of".

Daine thought back to the letter in the bedchamber. "A close friend?" she asked, knowing that the question may be to personal and hoping without having to elaborate further, that he caught the meaning behind her words.

"No!" Numair replied quickly, almost to quickly clearly catching what she had implied, because Daine only raised her eyebrows. "The Lioness is only a close friend and she's married to the king's spymaster -" his voice trailed of as hers took over.

"Are you allowed to tell me this much?" Daine inquired warily.

"I am" he told her trustfully and Daine felt odd. Never had anyone confined in her on matters more serious than there was something clearly wrong with the Gallan's king's horses. "You already is a member of this court and it will not change if it turns out that the arrangement is annulled; Jonathan has a unique habit of keeping important properties close at hands and he will give and do anything to keep his friends happy".

"Was he thinking of 'happiness' when he arranged our marriage?" she asked startled over the fact that a king that nice would force any man, such as he had done with Numair, into something Numair didn't wanted to.

Numair laughed, shaking his head "You asked the same question I, myself, demanded to know when the news of his decision reached me – I was furious at first, but his argumentation was flawless by the time you ran out of words".

Daine mouth dropped "You scolded the king?" It would be something that would be unheard of in the Gallan court; they was so parochial that they wouldn't notice if the world stood up-side-down. It had been the same with presence of her living at the far end of the stable. It was something they'd discarded, and had done so for years after Rosalie's departure.

He nodded. "'Yelling' is the more correct term, it was like blowing at a rock hoping that the wind from ones lungs would be enough to move it slightly and so after a while I gave up and left".

She looked down at her hands. Somehow he had taken hold of them during their talk and was caressing the inside of her palm with his thumb.

Seeing where her gaze had moved to Numair slowly withdrew his fingers, hoping that she didn't know that the caress was something a lover would do. He cleared his throat, moving the conversation to another matter "Now to another matter; how did you get inside my wards?"

Daine turned to the extinguished candles "So that was what you used them for" she retorted rather amused, hiding the fluttering feelings that floated through her body, "I thought that you where just showing of".

He was about to give her a very rude reply when her words settled into his core; did she want him to show of? To woo her? "Do you like the candles?" Numair asked instead feeling slightly unsure of himself.

She nodded weakly and Numair smiled while scolding himself; he had been so consumed in his frustration over the fact that he had to be ready for when the assassin arrived, that he completely had pushed any thought of her away, but the fact that she had managed to walk straight into the protected circle troubled him. Somewhere during his thoughts his stomach growled making him aware that he had forgotten to eat anything proper during the day, and that must apply to her at well. She must be starving by now.

He rose, leaving her to sit inside the circle and walked over to the door. Opening it softly he formed a speach-ball in his hand and when it was complete he blew at it so it leaped out into the deserted corridor.

Daine watched him smile as he closed the door again "Come" he said to her and held his hands open in front of her, palms up. Daine took them, her hands to small for his large.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her along to stand outside the circle they before had sat in.

"We, my dear, are going to try something" and as the last word left his lips the candles was illuminated. Another rush jolted through her as eminence power filled the room, leaping from him as he stood just behind her. The crystals in the room became darker only to be black.

"Is this 'something' dangerous?" she whispered, asking a bit unsure as the candles began to throw dark shadows around them with long tentacles trying to reach out towards them, wanting to devour them. She wasn't that comfortable around him yet, but she trusted him nevertheless.

Numair chuckled low "If you can do the thing you did before, there isn't going to be any danger, but if not you will only feel a small electric jolt – this is just a weaker spell then the one I used before".

"How reassuring" she mumbled as his hand closed firmly around hers. Breathing deeply she saw the ward being visible in front of her, flaring up in front of her with black and silver colors, and as if in slow-motion she released his hand and took a step forth, just like she did when she had walked to him.

As she walked away from him and stepping through the shield he had created, nothing happened. Daine turned around and smiled to him, but the pride she held in her eyes only vanished as Numair was shaking his head. "What?" she demanded to know and passed the shield again, feeling nothing but warmth from it.

He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug "You little..." the rest of the words became a complete mumble into her hair as his arms tightened around her. He had been scared about the result and if she would managed to do the crossing without harm, and as his heart thundered in his chest, he tightened his embrace.

Daine relaxed inside his warm arms "So I take it that I did good?" she replied into his chest, hearing how something hammered underneath the skin. Slowly she realized that he had been afraid.

Standing like this she found that if she lifted her head a bit, the tip of her nose would touch the soft skin underneath his chin. If she lifted her head higher it would be her lips that touched him.

Numair held her tighter without looking down "You did marvelous" drawing back slightly he felt the small movement of a head being turned towards the ceiling. When his gaze collided with hers, her fingers was buried into his shirt on his back and his own hands was likely doing the same in her dress.

This close he could see the rosy shade of her lips and the mark where she had the habit of biting her lower lip. As he wallowed in her proximity he noticed the first time how long her dark eyelashes was and as she blinked, her eyes was glowing with the same intensity as the candles behind her.

Lifting his hand he allowed himself to feel the lips he twice before had considered to kiss and parting them with his thumb he decreased the distance.

Daine awaited without taking a single breath. She could live without air if she only was allowed to feel his lips upon hers and as hot air reached her – she flinched startled as someone suddenly knocked softly on the door not far from them.

The moment was over as Numair only laughed softly and pulled away from her, leaving her to stand in the middle of the room a deep red blush burning in her cheek. He clapped his hands once again and the candles behind her died slowly.

The room was for a few brief seconds dark. If one would call her something, they would said that she was reluctant to be present where she stood as the door was being opened and the silhouette of a female's body became visible. Pulling back she almost considered the possibility of hiding inside his bedchamber until whoever it was had gone again, but as Numair allowed the door to open she faltered in her decision. She knew that he would never hurt her, but for the new-comer it was an entirely different matter.

The door was opened slowly and silenced filled the air. Daine's heart was pounding hard inside her chest. Taking several step back, approaching the door to the bedchamber she stopped as a light flirtatious voice filled the air. After what happened that morning with the evil chamber, she didn't want to take any chances. If it was a man, she would have turned and fled the room, but what harm could a woman do to her?

The servant-girl fumbled with the tray and Numair caught it with his hands placed above the other woman's hands holding the tray.

"Oops!" the servant-girl giggled at the contact and Daine almost growled as the girl looked up with gleaming eyes at Numair's guarded face.

"X'cuse me for disturbing you Master Salmalin" the girl said with flushed cheeks, "but Stel told me to get this to you". It clearly wasn't the first time the servant-girl had been so close to Numair, but the girl continued her rambling "Well – um where do you want this?"

"Just leave it with me" Numair replied in his silky voice, making the girl more flustered.

"Right" the girl replied taking her hands away from the tray. "If you need anything for yourself and..." the servant-girl became silent looking past Numair og seeing Daine standing near the door to the bedchamber.

The girl, a few years older than Daine, bobbed a well rehearsed curtsy and stood proud only seconds after, looking directly into Daine's eyes, noticing the flush that still lingered in her cheeks from the previously intimate moment with Numair. The girls eyes moved down over Daine's body as if searching, assessing, judging her appearance.

"Never seen someone with that kind of curly hair before" the servant-girl replied, smiling all over her face.

The girl turned back and looked up at Numair while pushing her blond, short hair out-of-the-way so he could see the serious expression in her eyes, "just a piece of advice; buy her some of those hair-pins her majesty uses and" the girl paused while turning back to where Daine stood, "for Goddess sake – give the girl a pair of breeches and a shirt! She may look astonishing in a dress, but clearly she's uncomfortable in something that expensive".

Daine mouth dropped surprised at the boldness of the girl's words and looked down over her dress - it was an piece of expensive clothes, but so was the other things laying in the chest of drawers inside his bedroom, but nevertheless, the blond girl did have a point; she absolutely hated wearing a dress.

Numair only laughed "That tongue of yours Miri will eventually get yourself into trouble".

The girl, Miri, only smirked back up to the mage "Nah – if it can get me into troubles, then it can get me out of them as well". The blond girl took a step out into the corridor. Before she walked away she turned around and looked up at Numair again sending him a flirtatious smile. "It's nice to have you back Master Salmalin. Hope that you are going to take over the lessons – Duke Baird is so boring" the girl rolled her eyes, empathizing her words "he only talks about healing, but seriously one can only listen to 'how to clean a wound' so many times and I think that I speak for everyone here; we miss the stories about immortals and other strange magic".

"It will only be a few days" he replied back to the girl and Daine frowned. Was he a teacher of some kind? She knew that he held the position of chief mage of Tortall, but could someone like him also be a teacher - teaching was only something priests of Mithros or the Great Mother Goddess did. "Besides, there's a reason for learning about healing before you are sent of on a mission – the Queens riders should be able to take care of themselves and" he gave the girl a strict look, "not bring themselves into troubles".

Miri laughed "Speaking of which – why is there some strange rumors going around the castle that the King have posted guards near the Chamber of Ordeal? Everyone is talking about some incident happening in there that he wasn't particular fond of".

"Miri!" Numair exclaimed with warn in his voice giving the girl a firm scolding glance, "whatever his majesty are doing, it isn't of yours concern".

The girl shrugged, upholding her smile while her blue eyes glimpsed "It was worth a try" she admitted, before looking back to where Daine still stood very still and silent "hope you can speak, because I really want to hear why my gelding is acting strangely. Master Stefan says that it is because I'm the one acting unusually, but he's just as odd as my horse – sleeps in the hayloft and avoiding everyone..."

"Miri!" Numair interrupted the girl's voice for the third time "Behave or else I'm going to have a serious word with Sarge about you doing extra chores".

The girl became serious, but hope glowed from her eyes "You would do that?" she questioned, before continuing "could you please say to him that I need to do them when Duke Baird gives lectures?"

Taking hold of the handle of the door, Numair took a step forth while balancing the tray on his lower arm "Of you go" he told the girl firmly, blocking the view from Daine "and don't let me catch you sneaking away from any lessons or there will be consequences".

"I hope so" came the reply from outside the corridor as Numair closed the door and turned to where Daine still stood frozen to the floor.

"Sorry about that" he mumbled, smiling apologetically.

"She must be quite a mouth-full" she said softly, running her hands down over the fabric of the dress - thinking hard about the girl's choice of words.

Numair smiled. "She is and she's giving every teacher headaches along with some of the Queens riders". He took hold of the tray and came forth, the air was being filled with the scent of food as the soup inside a bowl splashed over the side.

Her stomach was growling loudly now and as he settled the tray on the one table in the chamber, she spoke softly "But she's right – I do appreciate this dress, I really do, but I rather that it was some breeches and a plain shirt. This," she held out the skirt, looking down skeptical "only is for someone who's noble-born and I'm non of that, besides it would be ruined by the time the day was over".

He paused looking at the posture she was standing in. Sighing loudly Numair nodded, agreeing with her "You are right; I'll tell Onua of what you need".

"Who?"

"She's the one who takes care of the Queens horses. She's a K'miri and she's the one who bought that dress, and one of my friends" Numair replied while handing over the bowl with soup.

Daine frowned, looking down into what she guessed was carrot soup "What is K'miri?"


End file.
